EL PRECIO DE LA LIBERTAD
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: UA. Inuyasha ha sido un cautivo toda su vida - y finalmente escapa, pero a un precio. Kagome lo encuentra en su playa, ciego, y hace todo en sus manos para ayudarlo a recuperar su vista. TRADUCCIÓN, un fic de Rozefire. CAP.19! FINAL!
1. El Escape

**EL PRECIO DE LA LIBERTAD**

(_The Price of Freedom_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Nota de Inu**: Hola a todos!! Como lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo esta nueva traducción de Rozefire. Espero que les guste y que la disfruten como siempre. Recuerden que esta historia **NO ES MÍA**… sólo soy su traductora. Yap, no les quito más tiempo. Diviértanse mucho y feliz lectura!!

--

Capítulo 1: El Escape

--

Estaba corriendo - o más como volando desde que se movía tan rápido que apenas podía sentir sus pies tocando el suelo. Pero podía sentir sus músculos comenzar a quemar, y su pecho comenzar a doler. Cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo…? Bueno… no mucho, pero bastante lejos. De hecho nunca había llegado así de lejos y así de cerca a la libertad.

Adelante no había nada sino tierra seca y pasto, con la ocasional barrera de árboles que lo pasaba - pero más adelante estaba el océano. Sin brisa para crear las olas, estaba en silencio, igual como el aire rodeándolo, pero sabía que estaba ahí. Podía olerlo. Y en tan sólo unos minutos alcanzaría la costa y podría llegar a la libertad y dejar de correr.

Por supuesto… luego tendría que nadar, lo cual es un poco como correr, pero también tienes que usar los brazos… y eso lo cansaría aún más. Pero las pocas horas que debía enfrentar adelante eran mucho mejores que la vida tras él.

No podía detenerse ahora… no cuando estaba tan cerca… no cuando por primera vez no estaba siendo seguido o buscado.

"Resiste…" jadeó él, y se tambaleó a un alto para descansar sus manos en sus rodillas y recuperar el aliento.

Estaba pensando como un prisionero… diciéndose no detenerse, porque siempre había gente crítica observándolo. Pero ahora estaba solo… podía hacer lo que quisiera! Y eso significaba que podía detenerse para tomar aire si lo sentía así! Ahora era su propio amo.

Una rama crujiendo lo hizo hacer una mueca y girarse, ojos abiertos en la oscuridad y escaneando desesperadamente el área tras él. No había nada. Pero estaba seguro que había escuchado algo… eso o su mente le estaba jugando bromas. Sería mucho más útil si fuera de día… pero no podía arriesgar un escape en un día soleado… la hora de la noche era mucho más segura. Pero no podía esperar hasta que el amanecer asomara su luz sobre el horizonte. Nunca había visto el sol. Bueno, al menos no el verdadero sol. Siempre deseó que pudiera ver la tierra con su calidez.

Después de unos minutos más de recuperar el aire en sus pulmones y masajear el dolor en su costado, arrancó de nuevo con unas pocas miradas a su alrededor. Luego estaba corriendo, apenas recuperado de la última siesta, pero estaba determinado a poner tanta distancia entre él y las cosas malas atrás.

Sus pulmones le ardían para cuando alcanzó la costa, e inhalaba respiros tan laboriosos que fue todo lo que pudo escuchar por un tiempo. Pero aquí estaba el océano, una negra superficie que se extendía tan lejos como podía ver. Sabía que había tierra más allá de su vista, pero la distancia entre la isla y el continente sólo podría cruzarse en bote… pero no necesitaba un bote.

Dio un paso en el recién hecho muelle de madera que se extendía lejos de la ensenada inmediata y un poco más allá en aguas más profundas. Era así que los grandes botes aún podían anclar en la orilla. Dio otro paso, y de repente la vecindad alrededor estuvo bañada en una cegadora luz blanca. Se giró y escudó sus ojos de la intensa vista, pero podía verlos a todos rodeándolo, en jeeps y botes al lado del muelle, y dos torres de vigilancia a cada lado del muelle que eran las responsables de la intensa luz.

Hubo un brusco crujido desde algún lugar alrededor, pero no podía decir de donde exactamente desde que todo lo que veía eran oscuras siluetas, y eso.

"Hazlo fácil para ti Inu. Ríndete." Habló alguien, con ayuda de un megáfono o algo.

Era un poco dramático para un pequeño Houdini, pero necesario. Sin embargo… los cercanos helicópteros no fueron útiles o seguros, pero no había forma en que fuera a rendirse sin una pelea.

"Tendrán que matarme para detenerme!" gritó él y se disparó por el muelle. Tras él escuchó botes reviviendo sus motores para alcanzarlo, y supuso que lo alcanzaban muy rápidamente, cortando cualquier escape que podría intentar por los costados del muelle. Terminaría cortado en cuadritos por los pedales de los botes y dejado como alimento para tiburones. No era una plácida idea.

Así que fijó su mirada al final del muelle que parecía apuntar directamente al océano y hacia el continente. Lo lograría… si sólo pudiera moverse más rápido.

Estaba a menos de cien metros del final cuando vio un bote patrulla dispararse de repente de su escondite tras la hilera de rocas que cerraban la ensenada. Apagó su motor, bloqueando su escape efectivamente. Pero aún no podía detenerse, y estaba juzgando ansioso, tendría que saltar para alcanzar el techo de la cabina, y luego caer dentro del agua sin ser disparado.

Casi estuvo encima cuando hubo un fuerte sonido desde atrás, y algo pequeño mordió su hombro. Lo retiró sin titubear, pero de repente encontró muy difícil mantener sus piernas en movimiento. No había forma en que pudiera lograrlo ahora.

Y no ayudó que una repentina sombra se levantara ante él y le pusiera un fin a su escape con una fuerte patada en el pecho que lo envió atrás. Lo reconoció de una vez. "Ookami!"

Ahora estaba meciéndose, muy peligrosamente, y su visión se nubló. Vagamente escuchó el sonido de pasos tormentosos en las placas de madera tras él antes de que muchos pares de brazos se cerraran alrededor de sus hombros y brazos, intentando forzarlo al suelo. Cuando no cayó, patearon las partes traseras de sus rodillas hasta que cayó, antes de aplastarlo boca abajo en las placas. Su visión estaba desvaneciéndose completamente y ahora estaba siendo agobiado por varios hombres.

"Nunca saldrás con ese transmisor detrás de tu oreja." Dijo la sombra desde arriba.

Él se tensó, notando de repente lo que había dicho esa sombra antes de que un fuerte golpe descendiera en su cráneo y se desmayara.

--

"No te preocupes, mamá, ambas somos adolescentes responsables." Kagome levantó la maleta de su madre y la sacó por la puerta. "Necesitas ir a ver al abuelo al hospital - lo entiendo!"

"Van a estar bien las dos?" llamó su madre ansiosa mientras Sango comenzaba a apresurarla y al hermano de Kagome hacia el auto.

"Síp!" entonaron ambas.

"Odio dejarlas solas - digo - ahora no puedo llevarte a ver a Mimi y a su nuevo esposo." La Sra. Higurashi estaba ocupada metiendo su equipaje en el baúl. "Están seguras de que no quieren regresar al templo? A tu abuelo le encantaría verte-"

"Sólo es su estómago." Kagome sonrió, apretando sus puños tras su espalda. "Se intoxica al menos dos veces al mes, no estará feliz si sabe que abandonamos nuestras vacaciones por su bien."

"Bueno… si estás segura…"

"Estamos seguras." Sango y Kagome entonaron de nuevo.

"Bueno…" su madre permaneció en la puerta del auto, dividida entre irse y quedarse, antes de finalmente deslizarse en el asiento. "Las veo en unas semanas!"

"Sí!"

"Pueden usar mi tarjeta de crédito si necesitan comida!"

"El pueblo está por la carretera principal y a la izquierda en el primer semáforo!"

"Sí!"

"Nada de beber!"

Ellas titubearon un momento. "Está bien!"

"Nada de conducir! Nada de fiestas! Nada de drogas! Nada de chicos! Nada de sentarse por ahí a hacer nada!" ella giró la llave en la ignición y el motor cobró vida.

"De acuerdo!" ellas sonrieron mientras las miraba sospechosamente por la ventana.

"Limpien, hagan un poco de jardinería, y-"

"Tal vez debamos regresar con ella…" murmuró Sango.

"Tienes las papas fritas, verdad?" susurró Kagome, apenas moviendo sus labios mientras su madre continuaba revisando su lista de cosas que debían y no debían hacer.

"Las tengo. Y las bebidas también."

"A qué hora?" Kagome la miró un momento.

"Siete… esta noche…"

"- y recuerden! Esta casa es un préstamo! La arruinan y los dueños esperan que pague los daños." Su madre terminó estrictamente antes de esbozar una cálida sonrisa. "Diviértanse sin mi! Las llamaré cuando llegue allá! Adiós!"

"Adiós!" entonaron ellas y se despidieron pacientemente y observaron mientras desaparecía por el camino antes de girar en la carretera.

Sango y Kagome se giraron hacia la otra y sonrieron animadas. "No puedo creerlo! Toda la casa para nosotras por casi una semana!" gritó Sango. "Mi papá se caería si supiera que estoy sola en casa!"

"Bueno, no estás sola - me tienes a mi!" Kagome la arrastró hacia el lado de la casa y se detuvo cerca a la cerca a lo largo del acantilado. "Y al sol! Y al mar! Y al aire fresco! Y-"

"Bien - ahora vas a comenzar a sonar como una de esas representantes de viajes." Sango sonrió. "Pero este es el sueño de toda joven! Unas vacaciones en la playa sin padres entrometidos bajo nuestros pies."

"Pero tenemos que limpiar después de la fiesta de lo contrario mamá va a colgarme de las cuerdas de mi guitarra y a dejarme por un día o dos. Nada muy cruel, no creo." Kagome se giró hacia Sango. "Carrera a la playa!"

"Tienes tu traje de baño debajo?" Sango levantó una ceja ante su astucia.

"Sí."

"Yo también - vamos!"

Ambas rieron y medio se deslizaron, medio corrieron la pendiente hacia la arenosa playa abajo. Era toda suya. Nadie más aquí sabía que existía.

--

Y estaba corriendo de nuevo. Pero al menos esta vez no esperaban que hiciera el mismo truco dos veces, en tan corto período de tiempo. Anoche había fallado y había sido tranquilizado todo el día. Probablemente no esperaban que saliera hasta temprano en la mañana… pero aquí estaba… once en punto, y lo despierto suficiente para correr una maratón.

Mientras corría rascaba agitado el pequeño hueco justo detrás de su erecta y puntuda oreja. Podía sentir algo que se sentía como un botón de metal pegado a su piel - o medio hundido en la piel. Nunca lo había notado antes porque era tan pequeño… y aún si lo hubiese sentido probablemente no tendría idea de lo que era.

Pero entonces le habían informado. Y ahora sabía por qué nunca había logrado la libertad. Porque rastreaban cada movimiento suyo y podían cortar su escape antes de llegar muy lejos.

Anoche habían estado jugando con él. Deliberadamente le habían hecho creer que estaba en camino a su libertad antes de atraparlo en el último momento. Pero ahora no tenían idea.

Con un jadeo amortiguado y una mueca, sus garras lograron meterse bajo el transmisor y lo soltó, rasgando la piel levemente. Lo llevó ante él para mirarlo un momento, notando que sus dedos ahora estaban manchados con sangre. Entonces lo lanzó tan fuerte y tan lejos como sus quemados brazos pudieron lograrlo.

Luego cambió de dirección y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el muelle que había descubierto anoche. Nunca lo sabrían. Mientras corría, sintió el conocido dolor de sus músculos, pero esta vez lo ignoró, mientras su oreja derecha se retorcía de vez en cuando del dolor.

Entonces lo vio.

El muelle, inundado de luz y rodeado con hombres en uniformes verde oscuro. Obviamente sabían que había perdido su transmisor… y obviamente planeaban interceptarlo antes de que llegara a la costa. Pero eso no iba a detenerlo - no cuando no tenían idea de dónde estaba.

Todos estaban alrededor de sus vehículos y botes, armados con sus rifles tranquilizadores y preguntándose adónde había ido el hanyou. Se asomaban en la oscuridad y ocasionalmente movían las luces hacia un punto probable donde pensaban que podrían haber visto movimiento. Un guardia permanecía particularmente cerca a la oscuridad alrededor del pequeño campamento, mirando distante con una mano en su rifle y sus pensamientos obviamente en algo más.

Le tomó varios momentos notar que la mancha blanca que lo pasó y sopló unos cuantos mechones de cabello fuera de lugar era realmente el hanyou. Se giró, y para entonces muchos de los otros hombres habían notado lo que estaba pasando.

"Está escapando!" gritó alguien mientras las luces se giraban instantáneamente hacia el muelle donde el chico perro estaba dejando rastro de fuego ante la velocidad en la que se movía.

"Dispárenle!" gritó un superior.

Dardos volaron de todas direcciones - asombrosamente, las que fueron apuntadas correctamente fueron evadidas hábilmente. Sin embargo por un momento cuando unos dardos tranquilizantes se dispararon en su camino, cayó de manos mientras volaban sobre su cabeza - pero luego se levantó y corría por las tablas de nuevo.

Esta vez se preocuparon realmente. No habían esperado que fuera tan rápido.

"Mátenlo!"

Una orden brusca - pero necesaria. Los rifles espetaron mientras cargaban sus municiones y hubo momentos de silencio antes de que el fuego abierto atravesara el aire hacia el hanyou. Pero en esos preciosos momentos, el chico se había lanzado por el final del muelle y estaba nadando rápido.

"No llegarás lejos, Inu!" el mismo superior agarró una de las armas más peligrosas y le dijo al conductor de su jeep correr por el muelle. Frenaron fuertemente al final y el superior apuntó el arma. "Nadie escapa vivo de la isla, monstruo!"

Inuyasha escuchó el fuerte grito tras él y pausó por un momento para mirar hacia el final del muelle. Algo lo golpeó en la cabeza y siseó de dolor, frotando el punto antes de darse cuenta de qué lo había golpeado exactamente.

Una granada. Y una que parecía faltarle un seguro…

Él miró hacia el muelle para ver al coronel aún sosteniendo el arma que había disparado antes de darse cuenta que debía alejarse. Antes de que pudiera levantar sus manos para escudar su rostro, la granada estalló, justo frente a él.

Probablemente hubiese gritado de dolor mientras el cegador destello consumido por agua se cerraba sobre su cabeza y su voz se perdió en un instante. Fue empujado con increíble fuerza en las oscuras profundidades…

Por unos breves momentos se desmayó, pero sólo por segundos, aunque fue suficiente para desconcentrarlo mientras regresaba. Estaba tan profundo bajo el agua que todo estaba negro; no sabía cuál camino era arriba o cual abajo. Si subía a la superficie, sería asesinado… si permanecía aquí abajo, se sofocaría. Sus heridas estaban ardiendo en el agua salada y sabía que tenía que subir… así que se dejó flotar gradualmente hacia arriba.

Eventualmente salió y jadeó por aire para llenar sus vacíos pulmones… y supuso que debería estar agradecido de no estar más dentro del rango del muelle. Podía escuchar los gritos de los militares en la distancia… pero estaban muy lejos para verlo. Estaba negro, igual que bajo el agua… y no tenía idea de cuál camino debía tomar.

Flotó por unos minutos más antes de que los sonidos en la distancia se desvanecieran y todo lo que llenara sus sentidos fuera el fuerte frío. Aún estaba oscuro… pero eso no hizo la diferencia mientras finalmente se rendía ante el frío y caía inconsciente.

--

Los sonidos de la fiesta terminando podían escucharse en la casa sobre la playa. Kagome se había cansado muy rápidamente y había bajado a la playa para alejarse. Había disfrutado, pero tenía que admitir que no era exactamente un animal fiestero. Sango por otro lado lo había disfrutado inmensamente… y parecía estar muy amistosa con Miroku.

No era que Kagome fuera fría - sólo era que el único chico agradable había sido Hojo… y como pueden imaginar, no era el joven más interesante en el planeta. Así que ahora estaba sentada en una roca sobre la oscura agua e imaginó el trabajo que iba a tomar limpiar esa casa. Estaba adormeciéndose del húmedo calor pero fue vagamente consciente del último grupo tambaleándose de la casa para salir hacia sus casas. Entonces escuchó a Sango llamarla.

"Dónde estabas? Habría pensado que estarías en lo bueno." Sango caminó tras ella, a una corta distancia desde que no quería humedecer sus pantalones.

"Me cansé."

"Necesitas un novio."

"Como Miroku?" Replicó Kagome, dándole a su amiga una ceja levantada. Sango se sonrojó y retorció sus dedos.

"No vas a tener a Miroku." Advirtió ella.

"Intentaré recordarlo."

"Parece que te gusta Hojo lo suficiente-"

"Se llama una conversación amable… por qué crees que huí para esconderme de él?" Kagome bostezó cansada y se deslizó de la roca. "Probablemente debamos limpiar ahora."

"Muy cansada." Sango atrapó el contagioso bostezo y lo contuvo con su mano.

"Sí… probablemente debamos hacerlo en la mañana." Kagome estuvo por girarse para regresar por la pendiente cuando vio algo que hizo congelar sus adentros y despertarla al mismo tiempo. "Oh, dios mío…"

Sango frunció confundida y siguió su mirada hacia el agua. "Parece como… una bolsa de plástico…"

Kagome aún estaba paralizada. "Una bolsa de plástico con brazos y piernas?!" chilló ella.

Sango miró con más cuidado y dejó escapar un corto grito. "Oh, dios mío! Mierda! Es un cuerpo!!"

"Oh no! Oh, dios mío!" Kagome estaba saltando de un pie a otro. "Qué hacemos? Qué hacemos?!"

"No me mires!!" Gritó Sango.

"Espera!" Kagome se tensó. "Aún podría estar viva!"

Asumiendo que era una 'ella' debido al largo cabello.

"Um… entonces ve a revisar…" Sango la codeó hacia las olas.

"QUÉ?! Ve a revisar tú!" ella codeó a Sango.

"De ninguna manera! Tú lo viste primero!"

"No es una 'cosa' hasta que esté muerto!" siseó Kagome. "De cualquier forma… los cadáveres no flotan a las playas a menos que sea una película de horror…"

"Kagome!" Gruñó Sango. "Mira a tu alrededor! Estamos solas. Estamos fuera de la ciudad. No hay nadie por millas a la redonda y esa ropa se ve ensangrentada!"

Kagome le dio una nerviosa mirada al bulto que se acercaba y tragó. La persona parecía estar usando ropa blanca… con manchas rojas. Mordió su labio inferior y comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

"Tal vez le dispararon…?" Ofreció Sango.

"No estás ayudando." Espetó Kagome mientras caminaba un poco más rápido, pasando el punto donde el agua alcanzaba su cintura. Arruinaría esa ropa, pero en el momento no le importó realmente.

Mientras se acercaba se dio cuenta que la persona de hecho era un 'él'. Y definitivamente un él… nunca había visto un joven tan bien construido como este. Pero pasó por alto ese hecho desde que medio de su rostro se veía como si hubiese frenado en un camino pavimentado usando su mejilla. Le faltaba la mitad de su camiseta y lo que se revelaba debajo no era una bonita vista. El largo cabello blanco era confuso… no pensaba que ningún joven tuviese la paciencia para dejarlo crecer tan largo, pero estaba ennegrecido debido al hollín… o humo, o algo sucio - como mucha de su expuesta piel y ropa.

"Oh mierda… estás bien?" susurró ella mientras lo alcanzaba, moviéndolo con su muy frío brazo. Estaba titubeante en tocar algo más por temor de tocar las heridas. "Qué demonios te pasó…?"

Ella miró su rostro de nuevo… luego un poco más arriba - sus ojos se abrieron con shock cuando ubicó dos triángulos blancos de pelo saliendo por la húmeda mopa de cabello. Por un momento, se preguntó por qué estaba en un disfraz de Halloween… antes de notar rápidamente que no tenía orejas normales. No era humano.

Sango esperó ansiosa en la playa, abrazándose fuertemente mientras esperaba a que Kagome revisara su pulso. Cuando lo hizo, se alejó bruscamente y retrocedió en el agua varios pies. Se giró hacia Sango con un rostro tan pálido que parecía un fantasma. "Está muerto!"

--

Continuará…

--

**Nota de la autora**: Suspenso!! Me encantan - siempre te hacen querer leer más… pero si no les gusta la historia entonces no querrán. Déjenme saber cómo va!!


	2. Un Llamado de Ayuda

**EL PRECIO DE LA LIBERTAD**

(_The Price of Freedom_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 2: Un Llamado de Ayuda

--

Afortunadamente, Kagome no iba inscribirse para la escuela médica muy pronto, desde que su conocimiento de la anatomía humana era un poco escaso. Porque, para comenzar buscaba un pulso justo bajo su mentón.

"No está muerto - aún respira." Sango retiró su mano de su nariz y le hizo una mueca. "Dios… va a desear que lo estuviera…"

"Tenemos que pedir ayuda." Susurró Kagome rápidamente.

"Sí, pero creo que necesitamos llevarlo adentro y calentarlo primero." Sango se levantó, pero parecía insegura de dónde era el mejor lugar para poner sus manos para no lastimarlo. "Um… cómo…?"

"Uh…" Kagome miró alrededor un momento antes de finalmente chasquear sus dedos. "Ya sé! Agarra una sábana de la casa y podemos usarla como una camilla o algo."

Sango subió corriendo la pendiente mientras Kagome caía de rodillas para retirar los mechones del joven. Un lado de su rostro estaba virtualmente ileso, pero el otro lado y mayormente su cuerpo parecía como si le hubiesen arrancado la piel. "Por favor resiste…" susurró ella. No había manera de que fuera a permitirle morir en su momento.

De repente, una de sus manos se disparó y agarró su hombro tan duro que sus garras mordieron su piel. Ella gritó de dolor, y forcejeó por quitar la mano - pero no estaba despierto… porque aún no había abierto sus ojos.

Se tranquilizó por su urgente susurro. "No les digas donde estoy…"

Y con eso, su agarre se deslizó de su hombro y su cabeza rodó a un lado en un estado más profundo de inconsciencia. Ella lo miró, parpadeando rápidamente por unos momentos. "De quién estás hablando?"

Pero él no respondió más. Y de repente se asustó que estuviera más cerca a la muerte que antes.

"Kagome!"

Sango llegó con la sábana y rápidamente la extendió en la arena. "Rápido - subámoslo."

Kagome tomó su parte inferior mientras Sango tomaba el otro, y ambas lo levantaron a la cuenta de tres. "Ah! Dios es tan pesado!" jadeó Kagome, luchando por mantener un agarre, una tarea particularmente difícil desde que su hombro ardía con fresco dolor.

Ellas lograron deslizarlo por la suave arena y sobre la delgada sábana, antes de proceder a arrastrar su límpido cuerpo por la arena hacia la pendiente. Entonces llegó el problema.

Desde que Sango era más fuerte que Kagome, ella tomó la carga sola y haló de la sábana con toda su fuerza. Kagome sostuvo la sábana desde atrás para que no se resbalara y rodara hacia la playa de nuevo. Y estaban seguras de que si el mar no lo había matado, entonces una contusión seguramente lo haría.

De alguna forma, con asombrosa fuerza arrastraron su cuerpo en la casa y despejaron un área del piso de la sala (que estaba cubierto con paquetes, latas de bebidas y restos de queso) para recostarlo apropiadamente.

"Mejor llamo la ambulancia…" susurró Sango apresurada, y se levantó para correr a la cocina. Kagome atrapó su mano antes de que llegara muy lejos y mordió su labio.

"No puedes." Dijo ella de repente.

Sango la miró expectante.

"Él… despertó hace unos minutos… no quiere que lo encuentren." Kagome lo miró otra vez.

"Quién? Los paramédicos?"

"No - no sé de quién estaba hablando." Kagome frunció. "Pero… no creo…"

"No crees qué, Kagome?"

"Que debamos llamar a la policía." Terminó ella.

"No - sólo al hospital!" Discutió Sango.

"No podemos hacerlo, porque los doctores tienen que reportar todas las heridas de bala a la policía!" había escuchado eso en un documental policial en algún momento de su corta vida.

"Bala? Dónde?" frunció Sango.

Kagome señaló un pequeño agujero en su pantorrilla del que brotaba un poco de sangre. Sango se congeló. "Oh DIOS! Le dispararon!"

"No podemos decirle a nadie - lo dijo él mismo!"

"Debes haberlo imaginado!" protestó Sango.

"Sango - por favor!" Kagome se levantó para mirar directamente sus ojos. "Qué si fue disparado por gente mala que lo encontrarán si lo reportamos a la policía?!"

"Y qué si es un convicto fugado, hm? Y está huyendo de las autoridades? Qué va a detenerlo de asesinarte también?"

"Eso es exagerado." Acusó Kagome.

"Bueno, así tu idea!" su amiga cruzó sus brazos. "Tenemos que decirle a alguien! Podría morir!"

"Pero si le decimos a la policía será atrapado por esas malas personas!"

"Podrían ser buenos!"

"Las buenas personas no le disparan a otros en la pierna!" Espetó Kagome.

"Podrían si los otros vienen a ellos con cuchillos o algo!" Sango lo miró. "Por amor de dios, Kagome, tiene cuchillos en cada dedo! Qué pasa con él?"

"Sango… tal vez los malos le hicieron esto por como se ve… no sé…" Kagome también lo miró, frunciendo un poco con preocupación. El pobre se veía tan enlodado, ensangrentado… sin vida y… y algo más. "Está tan… indefenso, Sango… no podemos entregarlo a los policías."

"Ellos podrían protegerlo." Siseó Sango.

"Lo crees? No sabía que la policía fuera tan receptiva de personas así."

Sango se derrumbó derrotada. "Pero va a morir…"

Kagome pensó por un momento antes de llegar a una decisión. "Llama a Miroku… está en la escuela médica _y_ tiene ese curso de Primeros Auxilios. Puede ayudar."

Sango asintió reluctante. "Iré a encontrarlo… asegúrate de que este joven no caiga muerto, sí?"

Kagome se giró hacia el joven orejas de perro en el piso mientras Sango salía de la casa y corría por la carretera a paso rápido. Estaba un poco perdida de qué hacer ahora con el joven.

Estaba intrigada por su color de cabello… nunca había visto algo tan puro como este… y parecía natural, porque sus raíces no parecían ser más oscuras que el resto de su cabello. Su ropa también era blanca - pero del tipo de blanco de algodón desteñido. Era la camiseta más simple, y los pantalones estaban atados al costado con una tira del mismo material - sólo alcanzaban media pantorrilla. Lucían levemente sueltos, como si no hubiesen sido hechos para él. Estaba descalzo, sin medias y no tenía otros accesorios… además de la cosa brillante en su muñeca.

Kagome se acercó más a sus muñecas y notó que era una simple cadena con una placa. Pero parecía como si no hubiese forma de desabrocharlo, estaba firmemente abrochado.

Pensando asustada, Kagome corrió para tomar una toalla y llenó un tazón con agua caliente antes de regresar al extraño. Murmuró un pequeño mantra mientras procedía a limpiar la mayoría de la sangre de su ilesa piel. "Por favor no mueras… por favor no mueras…"

Él aún estaba inhalando laboriosos respiros que parecían sacudir todo su cuerpo… y cada unos minutos ella esperaba que se detuviera. Pero era como si estuviera en un coma estable. No estaba despertando ni moviéndose.

Una hora y media después, Sango regresó con Miroku detrás.

"Qué pasa?" frunció mientras entraba al salón. Entonces ubicó las orejas y el cabello del extraño. "Qué demonios es eso…?"

"Miroku! No te quedes ahí - haz algo." Siseó Sango impaciente.

Era algo bueno que la persona a la que la madre de Kagome le hubiese alquilado la casa fuera muy precavida en primeros auxilios, de lo contrario Miroku hubiera llegado un poco corto de equipos. Trajo un spray desinfectante (del azul) y muchos rollos de vendajes de una caja bajo el lavaplatos.

Kagome lo ayudó a limpiar las heridas una por una, envolviendo las áreas afectadas y extremidades con vendajes hasta que parecía un cruce entre momia y un… chico…? No eran ideas muy inspiradoras, pero Kagome al menos estaba contenta de que ahora no pudiera ver tanta sangre.

"Restos de la fiesta?" preguntó Miroku cuando terminó.

"Lo encontramos en la playa." Kagome señaló su pierna. "Y… creo que le dispararon."

Miroku revisó el daño y suspiró. "Tienes un par de tenazas en algún lado?"

--

Era algo bueno que el joven estuviera inconsciente de lo contrario probablemente hubiese estado gritando como una chica. Pero ahora Kagome quedaba con la dura tarea de cuidarlo… sola. Todo lo que tenía eran las instrucciones básicas de Miroku para tratar con cualquier tipo de fiebre que pudiese presentarse, y darle aspirina cada cuatro horas - incluso en la noche. Y todo lo que tenía de Sango era un deseo de buena suerte, mientras la pobre chica era arrastrada de la casa por su sobre protector padre.

Afortunadamente, no había visto al desastroso joven acostado en el piso del salón, pero había visto el estado de la casa. El padre de Sango había ofrecido llevar a Kagome a la ciudad, pero Kagome declaró que necesitaba limpiar para el dueño de la casa.

Así que aquí estaba. Sentada en el sofá a las cuatro de la mañana. Bien pasado el punto de estar muy adormilada no sintió la necesidad de dormir más. Pero aún estaba mirando tontamente la TV que destellaba imágenes en el oscuro salón, permaneciendo en mute.

Hubo un fuerte gruñido bajo ella que sacó a Kagome de su estado de zombie. Se arrodilló en el piso al lado del extraño en cuestión de momentos. Revisando su reloj, maldijo. Era hora de esa aspirina.

Ella ya tenía la botella a su lado desde la última dosis que le había dado y bostezó distraídamente mientras servía un poco de agua en una cuchara y disolvió dos tabletas en ella. Gentilmente acomodó la cabeza del joven en su regazo mientras sostenía la cuchara contra su labio inferior. Él giró de repente su cabeza hacia ella, derramando algo de los contenidos de la cuchara, haciéndola suspirar.

"Vamos… tómalo…" murmuró ella llevando la cuchara a sus labios. Él trató de alejar su cabeza del amargo líquido, e inadvertidamente rozó contra su cadera. Kagome se sonrojó profundamente y se alejó un poco antes de meterle la cuchara en su boca antes de que pudiera girarse de nuevo.

Él se atragantó un poco, pero permitió entrar la mayoría de la aspirina, antes de caer en un sueño más profundo.

Cautelosamente, Kagome tocó su frente con el revés de sus dedos y mordió su labio. Se sentía tan caliente como una plancha… nada bueno. Ella retiró su mano rápidamente y alcanzó por su húmedo paño para secar su acalorada piel.

Él murmuró algo mientras depositaba el paño. Ella pausó. "Qué?"

Él lo murmuró otra vez, y ella se inclinó con su oído cerca a sus labios para captar lo que estaba diciendo. "Tres… dos, nueve… I…"

Él se desplomó un poco más y ella le frunció. Qué se supone que significa? "Quién eres…?" una pregunta que iba a tener que resolver hasta que despertara completamente.

--

Continuará…

--

**Nota de la autora**: Bien… felices? No está muerto!! Es muy pronto en la historia para eso!!


	3. El Cobrador

**EL PRECIO DE LA LIBERTAD**

(_The Price of Freedom_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 3: El Cobrador (pero no del tipo Dorado)

--

"Inu está muerto."

Naraku se giró lentamente en su silla giratoria - posiblemente la silla más cómoda en toda la base. Nadie más estaba autorizado a sentarse en ella excepto él. "Entonces dónde está su cuerpo?"

"Bueno…" el coronel se movió incómodo. "Aún estamos buscando… pero estamos muy seguros de que ahora es comida de peces. Es decir, esa explosión fue grande. Se extendió desde el final del muelle a veinte metros a la redonda - y estaba justo junto a la explosión - no pudo haber sobrevivido."

Naraku sacudió su cabeza. "Coronel… es un hanyou… puede soportar el castigo mucho más que usted." Él le dio una significativa mirada como si insinuara algo. "No podría haber sido destruido por esa explosión."

"Entonces debió ahogarse." Ofreció el coronel.

Naraku lo miró.

Tal vez también era una teoría estúpida.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta que interrumpió el tenso silencio. "Adelante." Dijo Naraku, casi perezoso. Miró pasando al coronel para ver quien había entrado, y casi su silla se movió de golpe de una posición reclinada a una recta. "Qué está haciendo esta mujer en esta base?!" espetó él con un siseo.

El coronel miró tras él para ver a la joven mujer llegando a su izquierda. Era muy joven, pero muy bonita, y no parecía ofendida por el comentario de Naraku. "Ella es la Mayor Kuonji…" presentó a su segunda al mando.

"Kikyo Kuonji." Ella le ofreció una pequeña reverencia a Naraku, quien la ignoró y se giró hacia el coronel.

"Encuentre a Inu y regrésenlo, vivo o muerto. No me importa. Encuentren su cuerpo en el océano - en tanto como me traigan alguna prueba de su muerte." Dijo él fríamente.

Ahí fue donde Kikyo intervino. "Sr. Naraku… Estoy segura que es bien consciente de las capacidades del hanyou."

Él la miró fríamente.

"Y estoy segura de que es bien consciente de que se habría destruido por esa granada o las aguas." Ella colocó un mapa que había estado sosteniendo en el escritorio entre ellos, y sacó una pluma del bolsillo de su camisa. "Creo que Inu al menos habría logrado llegar a tierra. Pero con heridas como las que tenía, no llegará muy lejos."

Ella dibujó un óvalo alrededor de un área de la costa que estaba adyacente a su pequeña isla. "Dudo que se molestara en avanzar con un disparo en la pierna."

"Qué te hace tan segura de que fue herido?" Naraku levantó una ceja.

Ella sonrió levemente en respuesta. "Nunca fallo, señor."

"Si me permite, señor, creo que ella tiene un plan efectivo para capturar al prisionero." Añadió el coronel.

"Sin duda?"

"Sugiero que enviemos uno de los caninos más confiables en búsqueda." Ella levantó su mentón. "Ookami se ha probado muy leal… en verdad… más leal que el perro."

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Naraku juntara sus manos frente a él. "Entonces envíalo."

--

Kagome se durmió levemente en el sofá con el TV en el fondo, llevándola a un falso sentido de seguridad. Era mediodía, y estaba exhausta. No sólo había estado cuidando al extraño chico que había llegado anoche a la playa, sino que también había logrado limpiar mucho del desastre. Pasar entre tantas crujientes hojuelas de queso había sido muy desagradable.

Un suave ruido la sacó de su sueño ligero, y levantó su cabeza adormilada, medio preguntándose qué podría ser. Pasó una mano por su cabello para acomodarlo, y secó la baba de la comisura de su boca.

De repente, el chico en el piso se sentó de golpe con un grito ahogado, y Kagome gritó en respuesta. Rápidamente retrocedió para presionar su espalda contra el sofá.

"Escogiste el otro?!" demandó él bruscamente, pero su mirada desenfocada y distante.

"Qué?" ella superó su shock, y se acercó un poco más.

"Escogiste el otro?!" repitió él.

"Uh…"

Él comenzó a molestarse con su lenta respuesta. "Es-co-gis-te-el-o-tro?!" gruñó él, como si estuviera hablándole a un niño retardado. Su cabeza se giró en su dirección, pero sus ojos no estaban enfocados en ella.

"No… escogí este." Dijo ella finalmente, perdida.

"Bien." Gruñó él, colapsando en la almohada que le había dado y cayó dormido una vez más.

Le tomó un momento calmar su tormentoso corazón, y reunió el valor para acercarse. La había asustado… aunque probablemente aún estaba perdido en sus sueños para saber que había estado despierto. Estaba hablando dormido…

"Oye…" dijo ella suavemente, y él giró su cabeza hacia el sonido de su voz.

"La fiesta no ha comenzado todavía?" murmuró él.

"No… te perdiste la fiesta." Susurró ella suavemente, retirando su flequillo del camino.

Era ella, o su rostro lucía menos herido y golpeado hoy? Estaba segura que el daño había cubierto su ojo derecho… pero ahora sólo parecía ser su mejilla la afectada.

"Nunca vi… a…"

"Chicas?"

"Mm…"

Era claro que la única cosa en la cabeza de este joven eran las fiestas y las chicas.

"No… nunca vi el sol…" susurró él, antes de desmayarse completamente.

Kagome frunció. Qué significaba eso? No tenía ningún sentido.

Bueno, al menos su fiebre había bajado rápidamente. Viendo que ahora sonaba dormido, ella también podría hacer uso de esa tarjeta de crédito que su madre le había dejado.

Kagome se aseguró de que el joven estuviese apropiadamente acomodado, y se hubiese tomado su medicina antes de concentrarse en encontrar su bolsa. Quería dirigirse al pueblo para hacer algunas compras de emergencia… si sólo recordara el camino.

--

Estaba muerta de los pies. Pero ahora tenía todo lo que quería, y al fin podría ir a casa. Tomó su camino hacia las cajas en el lado opuesto de la tienda, pero a su paso pasó por la sección de hombres. Se detuvo…

Su mirada permaneció un poco más de lo necesario en la sección de ropa interior antes de lograr desviar su mirada finalmente hacia el lado opuesto del corredor. Ahí fue cuando notó que también estaba pasando un hombre mayor con cabello blanco, y un bastón. El cabello instantáneamente le recordó del joven en casa, y se dio cuenta que él también podría necesitar ropa nueva… después de todo, su ropa estaba hecha jirones, y apenas cubría las partes importantes. No era como si tuviera un padre para robarle ropa para él.

Con un suspiro se dirigió a la sección de hombres, y comenzó a buscar ropa, mayormente a su gusto. Realmente no le importaba si fueran de su gusto o no. Escogió un par de camisetas de algodón azul marino, y uno o dos pares de jeans. También eligió un par de varias medias oscuras. A este punto no estaba segura qué tipo de ropa interior comprarle. Por un momento permaneció en la idea de llevarle calzoncillos, antes de decidir que eso sería cruel, y metió un par de bóxers en su carrito. Tal vez uno o dos pares tenían pequeños corazones… pero eran muy lindos como para resistirse.

Cuando terminó de decidir lo que el extraño en casa usaría cuando despertara, Kagome atravesó los corredores de cosméticos hacia las cajas al frente de la tienda. Casi llegó ahí cuando ubicó a alguien viniendo en su camino - alguien muy bien parecido, con cabello negro, ojos verdes… aunque era difícil de decir desde esa distancia.

Algo en él le recordó instantáneamente del chico de cabello blanco en la casa, pero no estaba segura qué era… el largo cabello, tal vez, que estaba recogido alto en su cabeza. Su mirada se fijó en ella, y después de un momento una leve sonrisa adornó su rostro.

Fue instantáneo, la cosquillosa sensación en su estómago (era humana después de todo), y le sonrió titubeante. Luego se dio cuenta que estaba desacelerando… casi como si quisiera… detenerse… a su lado. Algo en él la punzaba sobre el extraño en la casa de la playa, y su deseo de quedarse solo. Una rápida mirada a su carrito le dijo al mundo que era obvio que había estado comprando para un hombre, así que sin pensarlo, lo estrelló contra el escaparate a su lado.

Los contenidos de ese escaparate cayeron en el carrito, cubriendo sus masculinos accesorios. Esto fue hecho sin tener que mirar, y el chico tampoco pareció notar el repentino movimiento.

"No te conozco de algún lado?" preguntó él casualmente.

"Uh… no lo creo…"

"O conozco a tu hermana o algo."

"No lo creo - sólo estoy de vacaciones, no vivo aquí." Ella quería estrangularse - estaba haciendo la rutina de la niña dulce… retorciendo sus dedos… ladeando su cabeza…

Por un breve momento, sus ojos bajaron hacia su canasta, pero rápidamente los subió de nuevo. "Uh… también soy nuevo. De dónde eres?"

"Tokio."

"Qué distrito?"

Ella realmente estaba intentando duro mantener sus pensamientos mientras miraba su perfecto rostro. "Uh… Nerima…"

"Nunca he estado ahí." Él sonrió cálidamente y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos. "Me pregunto si puedes ayudarme. Estoy buscando un amigo mío."

"Oh…?" eso sonaba inquietante… y muy coincidencial.

"Es de mi altura… mi edad… tiene extraño cabello blanco y extraños ojos. Podría parecer debilucho." Su sonrisa se deslizó a una expresión un poco seria. "Lo has visto?"

Algo sobre toda su actitud estaba fuera, y Kagome rápidamente se encontró menos animada con el chico hablándole. "No… cuál es su nombre?"

Hubo una larga pausa. "Usa muchos - es un bromista. Será Akira un día, y luego Mikate al siguiente."

"Suena una campana." Mintió ella plácidamente, esperando que no fuera muy obvia. "Pero tal vez debas decirme tu nombre en caso de que lo vea?"

Él ladeó su cabeza. "Y mi número también?"

"Por favor?" respiró ella.

"No tengo un número. Bueno… no del tipo que quieres… pero mi nombre es Kouga. Estaré por ahí si lo ves." Sonrió él.

"Soy Kagome." Ella se giró mientras comenzaba a alejarse. "Nos vemos!"

"Adiós, Kagome." Él se despidió cortamente antes de girarse completamente y salir de la sección de hombres.

Tan pronto como se fue, ella sacudió su cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos, pero se decepcionó levemente por la idea de que él pudiera no ser lo que parecía. Después de todo… sus intenciones de encontrar al chico en su sala no parecían así de claras o amistosas. Después de todo… sabía que el chico estaba herido… no era una buena señal.

Ella bajó la mirada distraída hacia su carrito y su respiración se paralizó en sus pulmones… "No…!"

De alguna forma, se había detenido en el estante en la sección de artículos de tocador que estaba lleno con condones extra largos - los cuales ahora estaban cubriendo felizmente toda la ropa masculina y gritando prácticamente 'TENGO COMPAÑÍA MASCULINA'.

Genial, Kagome! Pensó para sí mientras intentaba regresar todas las cajas al estante - pero por supuesto, lo había roto y sólo la mitad de la mercancía cabría.

Además, muchas de las mujeres mayores ahora estaban dándole miradas muy extrañas, y la mayoría estaban chasqueando y sacudiendo sus cabezas. Todo lo que quería hacer era irse rápidamente, y dejar la escena del crimen. Tal vez podría dejarlos detrás de los pañales de bebés - y recordarles a todas esas madres de lo que podría haber sido.

Se dirigió por el pasillo, y miró tras ella para ver que nadie estuviera mirándola. Para su miseria, el nuevo chico llamado Kouga estaba dirigiéndose hacia la caja, bloqueando su escape.

Kagome estaba acorralada. No podía dejar las… cosas… ahora sin llamar mucha atención, y aún si lo hiciera, había una posibilidad de que Kouga viera lo que tenía debajo de las… cosas… Después de ver todas estas… cosas, con la ropa, definitivamente sabría que no estaba quedándose con su hermano. Tal vez pensara que tenía un novio…

Pero Kagome aún tenía su orgullo, y no iba a avergonzarse al dejar los condones detrás de las cajas de cereales o algo. Sólo los compraría y se iría - tal vez los enterrara en la arena después - cualquier cosa para evitar que Kouga los viera.

Kagome encontró una caja vacía y dejó sus compras moviéndose en la correa. Mantuvo agachado su enrojecido rostro e intentó esconderse de Kouga. No pareció haberla visto, así que estaba a salvo por ahora… pero por cuánto tiempo?

Ella pagó la cantidad con la tarjeta de crédito y retó la mirada del cajero con una mirada propia, antes de tomar sus compras y correr de la tienda. Tan pronto como estuvo afuera, hizo una nota mental de nunca impresionarse mucho por la apariencia de un chico. Kagome bajó la mirada para revisar si los paquetes se mostraban en la bolsa, luego decidió que podría hacer el viaje a casa sin perder mucha cara.

Gracias a dios estaría en casa unas semanas. Nadie sería capaz de encontrar otra vez a la 'Kagome Maniática del Condón'.

Ella comenzó a subir por la pendiente y encontró sus llaves en su bolsillo derecho, después de haber pasado por todos los contenidos de cada bolsillo, el cual estaba lleno con papeles de dulces, cambio perdido, plumas rotas y un sticker de carita sonriente.

Kagome abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina para dejar su carga en la mesa de madera. Mirando su reloj, sabía que era hora de darle una aspirina a su huésped, y posiblemente cambiar sus vendajes si era necesario. Suspiró y murmuró para sí sobre los estúpidos distritos costeros mientras hacía su camino hacia el cajón médico. Pescó otra botella de aspirina y el rollo limpio de vendaje que necesitaba aplicarle al extraño.

Dejando las bolsas en la mesa, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la sala. Pero antes de que pudiera salir de la baldosa a la alfombra, algo duro y firme se cerró sobre su boca. Kagome fue arrastrada hacia atrás rudamente contra un cuerpo mucho más grande y fuerte que el suyo.

La aspirina y los vendajes cayeron de sus temblorosas manos, mientras emitía un amortiguado pero atemorizado grito.

"Dime quién demonios eres, y no te mataré todavía." Le susurró una áspera voz a su oído, haciéndola temblar involuntariamente. Una mirada por la puerta le dijo que su enfermo no estaba más en el suelo.

Se preguntó si había elegido defender el lado correcto o no.

--

Continuará…

--

**Nota de la autora**: Dios, soy tan mala! Dejándolos en un suspenso así… oh bueno, al menos actualizaré más pronto que antes.


	4. En Retrospectiva

**EL PRECIO DE LA LIBERTAD**

(_The Price of Freedom_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 4: En Retrospectiva

--

A Kagome le fue dada una fuerte sacudida cuando permaneció en silencio en vez de responder.

"Quién eres?!" siseó él.

"Mmphmomif…" intentó ella decir a través de su mano.

Después de un momento él aflojó su agarre y le permitió respirar apropiadamente. "Dime!"

"S-soy Kagome… Kagome Higurashi… Te salvé de la playa… recuerdas?" su respiración era mayormente entrecortada del repentino susto que había recibido.

"No." Dijo él simplemente, aún rehusándose a soltarla y encararlo.

"Bueno… lo hice…" ella miró alrededor rápidamente, buscando un escape o algo para sacarla de esta situación.

"Qué pasa con tu voz?" preguntó él de repente.

"Nada…" dijo ella débilmente pero con indignación. "Tuve un resfriado recientemente… pero eso-"

"Cállate y dime dónde están los otros." Ella pudo sentirlo moverse incómodamente. Cómo podía permanecer de pie con heridas tan horribles como las suyas?

"Otros?" ella intentó retirar gentilmente su mano sin éxito.

"Sólo me has capturado para esperar por los otros." Dijo él firmemente.

"N-No… te dije… te encontré en la playa, malamente herido y he cuidado de ti."

"Si esa es la verdad entonces por qué no enciendes las luces y me muestras tu cara." Espetó él.

Ahora eso confundió a Kagome. Era mediodía y la luz entraba por cada ventana en la casa. Encender las luces no habría tenido mucho efecto en el actual nivel de luz… entonces a qué se refería.

"Están encendidas." Señaló ella.

"No soy ciego, por supuesto que están apagadas! Dónde estamos?!" él apretó su garganta más fuerte y gimoteó levemente.

"E-estamos en una casa al lado del mar - no lo ves?"

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que su agarre se aflojara. "Puedo olerlo."

"Y también puedes verlo, por esa ventana." Ella intentó señalar con su mentón.

Él la liberó instantáneamente y se tambaleó unos pasos, reluctante a girarse hacia él o hacer algún movimiento repentino. "Qué me hiciste?"

Kagome se asomó cautelosamente sobre su hombro, sus ojos abiertos incrédulos. No sólo era capaz de sostenerse de pie, sino que su rostro ahora estaba completamente limpio de heridas. Aún había rasguños en su hombro y estómago, y su pierna derecha aún parecía un poco adolorida… pero se veía bien. Aparte del hecho de que no parecía estar enfocándose en nada, incluso ella.

"Estás… bien?" ella alcanzó titubeante para tocar su hombro gentilmente. Pero pareció que el contacto fue inesperado e indeseado, e hizo una mueca y retrocedió un poco, sus ojos buscaban el espacio ante él donde ella debería estar.

"Por qué no puedo verte?" demandó él, levemente nervioso.

Kagome lo miró, lento horror la invadió ante su crisis. "Oh, dios mío… estás ciego?"

"Tú me hiciste esto!!" rugió él y se precipitó hacia ella.

Kagome gritó y salió del camino para que se estrellara con el refrigerador. "Por qué estás atacándome?!"

"Tú hiciste esto!" repitió él y giró uno de esos peligrosos puños hacia ella. Lo esquivó rápidamente y decidió permanecer ahí desde que era obvio que no la encontraría.

Él se giró, sus orejas preparadas para escuchar el sonido de sus pasos corriendo o su apresurada respiración… pero infortunadamente había sido inteligente y sólo guardó silencio. "Dónde estás?! Deja de jugar conmigo!"

"No lo estoy!" protestó ella.

"Ese es un error!" él se precipitó y ella se alejó, gateando bajo la mesa. "Entonces deja de esconderte!"

"Sólo si dejas de atacarme!" gritó ella.

Él se giró, intentando localizar el sonido de su voz. "Trabajas para ellos! Vas a regresarme allá!"

"Quiénes son 'ellos'?!" gritó ella.

"No pretendas que no-"

"No! Seriamente no! Juro que te encontré herido y quise ayudarte!"

"Como no!" resopló él, luchando por encontrar su escondite.

"Es verdad! Por qué no me crees?!" ella hizo una repentina mueca ante la vista de su sangre brotando de su pantorrilla - parecía haberse reabierto por sus movimientos.

"Qué eres?!" espetó él de repente, aunque sonaba confundido, si no con un poco de pánico. "Qué pasa con tu voz y por qué eres tan pequeña?"

"No hay nada de malo conmigo!" espetó ella enojada. Un pequeño error porque al fin la localizó y sus manos se cerraron en sus tobillos. "No! No!" gritó ella.

Pero lo hizo. La levantó en el aire por un tobillo y la dejó colgando. Kagome jadeó y sus brazos aletearon por algo más sustancial a que aferrarse. Su fuerza era increíble. Incluso su padre no había podido levantarla cuando era una niña.

"Suéltame, fanfarrón!" chilló ella. Sus orejas se echaron hacia atrás ante su agudo grito pero se rehusó a soltarla.

"Dime quién eres y te dejaré ir!" ordenó él enojado.

"Ya te dije! Soy Kagome Higurashi!"

"Rango? Número de seguridad?"

"De qué hablas?" jadeó ella, la sangre se acumuló en su cabeza e hizo difícil pensar. "No soy de la milicia!"

"Eres un eunuco?"

"NO!" gritó ella fuerte. "Bájame en este instante - salvaje!"

Entonces, desde que ella no parecía ser lo cooperativa suficiente, le tomó a él determinar qué era. Su mano libre bajó por la pierna que estaba sosteniendo arriba por el tobillo en un esfuerzo por encontrar su camino hacia su cuerpo. Ella tartamudeó con ultraje mientras su mano pasaba muy brevemente sobre su pelvis hacia su estómago y más allá. Luego su mano entró en contacto con algo mucho más suave de lo que había anticipado, pausó por un momento para intentar determinar qué eran.

"Pervertido!" chilló ella y le dio un rodillazo duro en el estómago. La soltó instantáneamente, aunque su pierna herida no pudo sostenerlo más y se estrelló en el piso en su trasero mientras Kagome aterrizaba de espalda, jadeando.

Le tomó un momento inhalar oxígeno otra vez, y aún entonces sus pulmones se sintieron abusados. Quién se creía este joven?

"Eres una perra." Dijo él vaciamente.

"Bueno, estabas tocándome…!" chilló ella.

"No… quiero decir, eres una… chica o algo así…" él miraba al espacio en su dirección.

"Como si nunca hubieses conocido una mujer antes."

"No… no lo he hecho…"

Una respuesta que no había estado esperando. Ella calmó sus movimientos y lo miró. "Quién eres?"

"No es tu asunto." Dijo él cortamente, cruzando sus brazos.

"Oye, yo te dije quien era - haz lo mismo." Dijo ella acalorada.

Él miró unos momentos antes de bajar un poco sus párpados. "Sólo llámame Inu."

"No puedo hacerlo. Hay un perro en la carretera llamado así… inventa otro." Ella no apreciaba que estuviera siendo desairada por todos sus problemas.

"Ese es mi nombre asignado…" él suspiró y desvió levemente su cabeza, viéndose irritado. "Mi verdadero nombre es Inuyasha."

"Interesante elección…" asintió ella lentamente. "Padres crueles?"

"Al menos media docena de ellos."

Le tomó a Kagome un poco mientras reflexionaba en lo que eso significa, pero antes de que pudiera concluir, él se había levantado y estaba palpando su camino a lo largo de la pared. "A dónde vas?"

"Tengo hambre. Mi estómago está comenzando a dolerme." Se quejó él.

"No es de sorprender. Has estado dormido por un tiempo." Le dijo ella, levantándose rápidamente para asistirlo. "Ven, déjame ayudar-"

"No necesito ayuda!" espetó él, zafándose rápidamente y alejándose de su contacto. "Déjame en paz!"

"Estás herido!" protestó ella.

"Y?"

"Te lastimarás más si no me dejas ayudarte." Señaló ella.

"No quiero ayuda y no quiero…" él se desvaneció… su atención desviada por algo más.

"No quieres qué?" presionó Kagome gentilmente.

"Alguien viene." Dijo él apretadamente. Inhaló profundo antes de que una leve mofa se curvara en sus labios. "Ookami…"

"Qué…?" Kagome le frunció un momento antes de escuchar el timbre.

"No atiendas eso!" siseó él.

Kagome estaba dividida entre qué hacer antes de escuchar una voz llamar por el buzón. "Kagome? Es Kouga, dejaste tu billetera en el supermercado - te la traje!"

"Oh, sólo es Kouga." Dijo ella simplemente.

"Sé quién es!" siseó él tranquilamente. "Sácalo de aquí - es uno de 'ellos'!"

Kagome sacudió su cabeza levemente antes de tomar su muñeca a pesar de sus intentos por alejarse y guiarlo hacia la habitación. "Quédate aquí y no manches de sangre la alfombra blanca."

Cómo demonios podría decir si derramaba sangre en la alfombra estaba más allá de ella, pero tenía otras preocupaciones en ese momento. Cerró la puerta automáticamente y rápidamente fue a responder la puerta. "Oh, hola Kouga!"

"Tu billetera." Él se la alcanzó y brevemente miró la casa. "Compañía?"

Un leve sonrojo coloreó su rostro ante la idea del incidente de las compras. "Um… en realidad no…"

"De verdad?"

"Sólo abasteciendo… para mi amigo… no hay nadie aquí." Ella movió sus manos nerviosa, pasando el hecho de que su mirada se desvió brevemente hacia la puerta de la habitación por el corredor.

"Te veo luego, Kagome." Él asintió con una sonrisa y ella se despidió felizmente.

Cuando regresó a la habitación, Inuyasha estaba sentado en el piso con su espalda contra el extremo de la cama, mirando la pared. "Escuché eso."

"Cómo?" ella no podía escuchar la aspiradora un domingo en la mañana con la puerta cerrada… pero eso sólo podría ser porque usualmente estaba cerca a un coma a ese punto en la mañana.

"No importa." Él giró su cabeza pero sus ojos no se enfocaron en ella. "Qué le pasó a esa comida?"

"Entonces ahora confías en mi?"

"No."

"Te agrado?"

"No."

"Um… me toleras?" se encogió ella.

"Dilo como gustes." Dijo él.

Kagome giró sus ojos y caminó hacia la cocina. "Quieres un sándwich?"

"Y eso es…?" ella escuchó su voz desde la otra habitación.

"Algo vagamente comestible de mis manos." Ofreció ella.

"No tendrías algunas galletas, verdad?"

"Galletas?" Kagome se acercó hacia el gabinete y abrió las puertas. "Tengo tantas que es de extrañar que no esté gorda."

"Por qué estarías gorda?"

Su voz se acercaba más, como si estuviera aproximándose y miró sobre su hombro para verlo a la largo de la pared. Una punzada de compasión punzó su pecho. "Porque estaría comiendo muchas galletas." Ella tomó un paquete lleno que había sido comprado para la fiesta hace unos días pero nunca se había abierto. "Devóratelo." Ella lo depositó ante él.

"No gracias, ya lo hice." Gruñó él. "Dónde están? No puedo olerlas."

Por qué podría olerlas? "Está ahí." Ella señaló distraída el paquete y esperó por que las levantara. Le tomó unos momentos de vacío silencio antes de jadear y golpear su frente, antes de apresurarse para alcanzarla el paquete. "Lo siento."

"Todo esto para mi?" ella no pasó por alto la nota de esperanza en su voz.

"Seguro." Sonrió ella, aún cuando sabía que no la vería.

"Dios… también tiene chocolate…"

Definitivo, REALMENTE había crecido con padres crueles. Kagome se sentó opuesta a él y lo miró abiertamente, segura en el conocimiento de que no sabría que ella-

"Deja de mirarme." Dijo él cortamente mientras se giraba.

"No estaba mirando!" rápidamente se ocupó hojeando páginas de una revista cercana. "Sólo estaba leyendo… tranquilamente… para mí…"

Él giró esos asombrosos ojos dorados… ojos que probablemente darían miradas penetrantes si se enfocaran en ella. Pero ahora parecían un poco glaseados y nublados. Kagome mordió su labio. Estaba mirando otra vez, pero al menos aún pretendía hojear la revista para cubrir su atención.

Al menos ahora sabía que definitivamente esas orejas no eran falsas… desde que estaban moviéndose - y había revisado antes, mientras estuvo inconsciente para asegurarse de que no tenía uñas falsas. Todo era natural… pero por qué?

"De dónde eres?"

"No sé."

"Quiénes eran tus padres?"

"No sé."

"Eres huérfano?"

"No sé."

"Qué se supone que significa."

"No sé es abreviación para 'no sé'-"

"Sabes que no es lo que quise decir." Dijo ella. "Estoy dándote comida, extraño, así que al menos podrías complacerme con un poco de luz."

"Deseo que pudieras hacer lo mismo por mi." Dijo él tranquilamente.

Kagome mordió su labio, no había querido decir algo así. Pero él la tenía como el tipo de persona que criticaría lo que dijo con algo para echarle así en su cara. "Quiénes son las personas de quienes te escondes?"

"Malas personas." Él se había tensado un poco y estaba masticando más lento.

"Como gángsters?"

Él guardó silencio.

"La Mafia?" ella frunció levemente. "No son las autoridades, verdad?"

"Mm."

"Mm? Qué significa 'Mm'?" ella golpeteó sus dedos contra la mesa. "Mataste a alguien?"

"Como si te diría!" espetó él.

"Cómo es que no sabes nada? Por qué no has conocido gente antes - cómo es que no sabes lo que es un sándwich?"

"He conocido gente! Pero no mujeres!" gruñó él en su dirección.

"Bueno, por qué no?"

"Porque!"

Kagome suspiró e intentó bajar su tono otra vez. "Quiénes son esas personas de las que huyes?"

"Tú podrías ser una de ellos." Señaló él.

"Entonces por qué te preguntaría quiénes son?"

"Um…" él pensó por un momento, obviamente buscando una excusa. "Podría ser un truco para hacerme confiar en ti."

"Mira, si no me dices entonces cómo sabré mantenerte a salvo contra quién? Quieres que te encuentren?" ella lo miró.

"No."

"Entonces dime!"

"No - porque aún si no fueras uno de ellos, el sólo saber que existen te pondría en su lista 'para matar', de acuerdo?!" gruñó él.

Eso la silenció de una. "Matar? Por qué querrían matarme?"

"Para mantener a salvo sus secretos?"

"Eres su secreto?" dijo ella de repente, diciéndolo antes de darse cuenta.

Él inhaló profundamente y volvió su atención hacia sus galletas. "Dónde está el baño?"

"Por qué?"

"Creo que voy a vomitar."

"Gran falsa." Ella suspiró y señaló por la puerta por el corredor. "Está allá."

El teléfono timbró antes de que pudiera indicar que no podía escuchar su dedo y salió de su asiento como una bala para responderlo. "Hola?!" bueno, tal vez estaba un poco desesperada por un poco de conversación humana.

"Hola, es Miroku."

"Oh, hola!"

"Cómo está el paciente."

"Oh… está despierto… y curándose rápido…" Una gran subestimación.

"Con quién hablas?" Demandó Inuyasha de repente.

Kagome rápidamente cubrió la bocina del teléfono con su mano. "Te relajarás - es un amigo - le dije no decirle a nadie que estás aquí, de acuerdo? Ayudó a arreglarte."

"Arreglarme a qué?"

Kagome sacudió su cabeza y colocó la bocina en su oreja. "Sí, como dije, está caminando y hablando otra vez…"

"No suenas feliz. Te está dando problemas?"

"No, no es eso… es sólo que ahora está despierto, hemos descubierto que está ciego…" se desvaneció ella.

Hubo una larga pausa al otro lado antes de hablar. "Pero revisé sus ojos… no parecían dañados de lo que sea que causara sus otras heridas. Estás segura que no estaba ciego antes? Tiene amnesia?"

Kagome se giró hacia Inuyasha. "Tienes amnesia."

"No puedo recordar." Se encogió él.

"No tiene amnesia." Le informó a Miroku. "Es reciente."

"Entonces sabe lo que la causó?"

Kagome se giró de nuevo. "Cómo fuiste herido?"

"Me caí."

"En un arma?"

"… Sí…"

"Saca la otra pierna." Ella cambió su pose. "Hubo algo para volverte ciego?"

"Por qué quiere saber tu amigo?" frunció él sospechoso.

"Es doctor y… por qué estás gruñéndome?" ella frunció ante su repentino cambio de actitud.

"Todos los malditos doctores son iguales…" gruñó él, corto de erizar su pelaje.

"Pero es un buen doctor." Le dijo Kagome con fe.

"Hubo un destello de luz… supongo… era muy brillante… pasó antes de que explotara la granada."

Kagome lo miró, la palabra 'granada' pasó por su cabeza como un archivo roto. Levantó el teléfono de nuevo. "Dice que fue un brillante destello de luz… en la cara, supongo." Ella aún estaba mirando a Inuyasha… preguntándose cómo demonios había quedado atrapado en una granada.

"Bueno… esas pueden ser buenas y malas noticias." Miroku sonó pensativo.

"Sí?"

"En el mejor escenario - su vista regresará en cuestión de horas… días… en menos de un mes al menos."

"Eso es bueno!" Declaró Kagome.

"Sí, pero lo peor que puede pasar es que sea permanente. Si sus retinas han sido dañadas irreparablemente entonces su vista podría medio regresar… distorsionada… nunca normal. Y si las retinas han sido completamente quemadas…"

"Qué pasaría?" Kagome apretó el teléfono fuertemente.

"Quedará ciego permanentemente."

--

**Nota de la autora**: Y para este punto no tienen idea de si voy a hacerlo permanente o semi-permanente… oooooooh… pero no se preocupen, su vida no será tan miserable, se los aseguro - NO VOY A ESCRIBIR FICS OSCUROS! Son muy deprimentes y siempre hago luz de ellos… así que sólo leo los escritos por profesionales. De cualquier forma - el próximo capítulo estará pronto!


	5. Confesiones

**EL PRECIO DE LA LIBERTAD**

(_The Price of Freedom_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 5: Confesiones

--

"Algunas pistas? Algunas sospechas?"

"No todavía."

Naraku apretó sus puños contra la mesa de vidrio y tomó un profundo y calmado respiro mientras miraba a Kouga. "Debí saberlo mejor que dejar que un incompetente Ookami tratara con algo tan vital como esto."

Kikyo saltó en su defensa, pero realmente sólo porque quería un codazo ante el jefe. "En realidad, Ookami es uno de los mejores rastreadores en el instituto - secundado sólo por Inu, lo cual probablemente es por qué ha sido tan difícil rastrearlo… Ookami es el mejor recurso que tenemos."

Un leve frunce se formó entre las cejas de Kouga al ser llamado un 'recurso' como si fuera una especie de instrumento. Pero lo obligó a borrarse al momento que Naraku le puso los ojos encima. Era obvio que Kikyo fue exitosa en su intento por molestarlo más.

"Qué noticias tienes, animal?" Demandó Naraku calmado.

Kouga echó sus hombros un poco hacia atrás como si se preparara para algo. "Ninguna todavía. Pero estoy seguro que está en el pueblo costero."

"Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso si no tienes noticias?" Naraku frunció sus ojos una fracción.

"Porque está muy lejos de la ciudad de Tokio para hacer una parada. Nadie le permitiría subirse en sus medios de transporte. Además, con heridas como las que tiene es dudoso de que fuera capaz de lograr cruzar las montañas."

Naraku esperaba en silencio.

"Señor." Kouga añadió rápidamente después de darse cuenta que Naraku esperaba por él.

"Sin duda…" Naraku se movió en su silla y miró hacia Kikyo quien permanecía a unos pies tras Kouga. "Bueno, desde que el animal es tan incompetente, podríamos enviarle un pequeño cómplice, eh, Señorita Kikyo."

Ambos se tensaron.

"Sí… eso suena muy agradable." Él se recostó como si fuera un trato hecho. "Y no te atrevas a regresar a menos que tengas su cabeza o sepas dónde está."

Ambos maldijeron mental y repetidamente mientras salían de la oficina, lanzándose mutuas miradas sucias. Naraku parecía ser el único miembro feliz de la reunión - viendo que había enviado lejos a dos molestos bichos de un disparo.

Como matar dos pájaros con una piedra.

--

Kagome estaba comenzando a desarrollar un dolor de cabeza increíblemente severo para el final del tercer día con Inuyasha. Era como un niño de tres años… pero más grande… más malgeniado… y mucho más fuerte y más fácil de aburrirse.

Para comenzar, también había tomado residencia en su cama y ella había sido obligada a irse a la otra habitación que era levemente más grande, pero menos cálida. Y tenía que esperar de manos y pies por Inuyasha… aún cuando insistía que no necesitaba ayuda.

"Tienes tu camisa al revés." Le informó ella mientras entraba a la cocina, paso a mini-paso.

Se detuvo y frunció sus ojos. "Importa?"

"Uh… sí, porque la etiqueta está debajo de tu mentón." Ella se movió para levantarse de su banquillo. "Quieres ayuda para ponerla-"

"No!" espetó él furioso mientras ella retrocedía levemente.

"Sólo intentaba ayudar…" murmuró ella tranquila, sentándose lentamente. Desvió su atención al periódico matutino ante ella, e ignoró sus esfuerzos al otro lado de la mesa para retirar su camisa.

Era una de las nuevas, una de color gris, plana, un poco suelta y normal. Y aún tenía dificultad. Le dio un pequeño vistazo cuando la había removido completamente, diciéndose que sólo revisaba heridas. Pero al no ver rasguños o cicatrices - aparte de la piel estando un poco en carne viva en algunos lugares - su mirada permaneció un poco más de lo necesario en ese torso plano y duro. No sobre-musculoso pero con una cantidad decente de músculos para ser llamado 'muy sexy'. Aunque no veía alguna razón de por qué era particularmente fuerte - no cuando su padre había sido mucho más fuerte de apariencia pero había tenido problemas para levantarla del tobillo cuando tenía tres años… no es que lo hubiese intentado - aún era un buen padre en su cabeza.

Ella desvió su mirada cuando comenzó a ponerse su camisa y pretendió estar ocupada en hojear páginas, lamiendo su dedo índice mientras lentamente volteaba cada página con gran cuidado. Sólo porque Inuyasha estaba comenzando a tener problemas. Pero terminó eventualmente. "Ya. Ves, puedo hacer cosas solo."

Kagome le dio una rápida revisión antes de bajar la mirada. "Tus etiquetas aún están debajo de tu mentón." Le dijo cansadamente.

"Dispara…"

"Y ahora está por dentro."

Él dio un irritado gruñido y removió de nuevo su camisa. Su acción fue un poco ruda y Kagome hizo una mueca. "Oye, cuidado! Esa camisa costó dinero!"

"Como sea." Comenzó a ponérsela de nuevo pero Kagome suspiró.

"Otra vez lo haces mal." Señaló ella.

Él frunció. "Bien! Hazlo entonces!" él le lanzó la camisa con asombrosa puntería considerando que estaba ciego, y la golpeó suavemente en el pecho y cayó en su regazo. Le tomó unos segundos superar el shock inicial de que estuviera pidiendo ayuda. Durante los pasados tres días había despreciado cualquier ayuda de quien fuera, a pesar del hecho de que algunas veces la necesitaba, pero aún tenía su orgullo.

"De acuerdo," ella tomó la camisa y caminó hacia él, colocándola bien mientras lo hacía. "Brazos arriba!"

Él gruñó profundamente obedeciendo y sonrió levemente mientras deslizaba la camisa por sus brazos y cabeza - en forma correcta. Todo el proceso le recordó mucho de cuando tenía que vestir a Souta cuando su madre estaba presionada de tiempo en las mañanas de escuela. "También quieres que ate tus lazos?"

"No me trates como un niño." Gruñó él.

"Entonces deja de actuar como uno." Espetó ella y se sentó a su lado, ignorando la forma en que él se alejó levemente. Era algo a lo que se acostumbraría. No le gustaba estar cerca a otros - algunas personas eran así. Estaba bien… en tanto como no vivieras en Tokio.

"Me pasas el cereal?" preguntó él, extendiendo su mano expectante.

"Cuál es la palabra mágica que se supone agregas al final?" respondió ella.

"Me pasas el cereal… perra?"

"Aquí tienes." Ella le alcanzó las sobras de su propio desayuno y lo dejó masticar los azucarados contenidos. No es que pareciera importarle comer sus sobras. Aunque realmente pensaba que con alguien con un orgullo y un ego tan grande como el suyo, tendría un poco más de… vergüenza…?

"Cuchara?" demandó él de nuevo y su mano se extendió hacia ella, tomándola por sorpresa y estrellándose accidentalmente con el lado derecho de su pecho. Frunció levemente y estuvo por investigar un poco más cuando ella rechazó su mano bruscamente, sonrojándose hasta su línea del cabello. "Qué demonios son esos?"

Kagome miró, aún sonrojada furiosamente con su franqueza. "Qué quieres decir con 'qué son esos'?!" gruñó ella.

"Exactamente lo que dije. Eres sorda o qué?"

"Exactamente dónde has ESTADO durante los últimos dos milenios de evolución?" espetó ella. "Cómo puedes no saber cuáles son las partes de una mujer?"

"Nunca he conocido a una mujer - ya te dije!" le espetó él.

"Pero eso es imposible!" jadeó ella.

"Realmente no si vives en un lugar tan aislado como yo!"

"Y dónde era eso?!"

"En un- oye! No es tu asunto!" espetó él.

Kagome sintió su mejilla retorcerse levemente molesta. Había estado intentando sacarle por años el tema de quién era y qué era. Pero ha estado ocultándolo, y no estaba cerca a averiguar más que su nombre. Así que trató de cambiar de nuevo el tema. "No creo que nunca hayas conocido una mujer. Y aún si no, por qué no tuviste educación sexual?"

"S-sexo?" él parecía como si se hubiese tragado una grapadora. "No puedo haber tenido… eso… si nunca he visto una mujer."

"Educación!" jadeó ella. "Y obviamente no has tenido mucho de eso - tu gramática es horrible!"

Él cruzó sus brazos. "Tu punto?"

"Entonces nunca fuiste educado?" preguntó Kagome con cautela. Él sacudió su cabeza. "Nada?"

"Conozco sobre derechos humanos… eso es…" dijo él tranquilamente.

"Eres humano…?" ella quería saber.

"Parezco humano?" él giró su cabeza en su dirección, pero sin enfocar sus ojos en ella.

"Sí… pareces…" Kagome no estaba segura que fuera la respuesta correcta pero él se encogió de todas formas. "Cómo es que sólo sabes de derechos humanos?"

"Porque es un juego protector." Dijo él con una sarcástica sonrisa. "Como colgar carne en frente de un león hambriento."

Kagome no entendía… pero dudaba que fuera a decirle mucho más que eso. "Definitivamente no eres de aquí, verdad?"

"Qué me delata?"

"Bueno… estás huyendo de un grupo de personas." Su gran imaginación se activó… sólo para especular por supuesto. "Déjame adivinar - eres como esta NUEVA subespecie de humano que fue encontrado en alguna distante isla tropical por el gobierno que ha sido mantenido oculto y prisionero en una especie de laboratorio subterráneo?"

Él resopló. "Eres extraña."

"Lo sé. Pero sólo porque pareces estar susurrando códigos del gobierno… o militares en tu sueño." Ella se movió en su asiento para poder encararlo apropiadamente. "Dime… qué significa… 'tres dos nueve I'?"

Su tazón se estrelló tan fuerte que casi lo rompe. "Quién te dijo eso?"

"Tú." Dijo ella rápidamente, un poco sorprendida por su reacción. "En tu sueño."

"Me ves dormir?" espetó él, frunciéndole.

"No - cuando estabas inconsciente cuando te encontré."

Guardó silencio antes de sacudir su cabeza. "Eres una de ellos - tienes que serlo - yo NO hablo en mi sueño!"

"No estabas dormido - estabas inconsciente!" se infló ella.

"Dijiste que fue cuando estaba durmiendo!" gritó él.

"Mentí - demándame!" gritó ella igualmente agresiva.

"Así que estás mintiendo - entonces debes ser una de ellos!" él se alejó del banquillo y la mesa de la cocina.

"Quiénes son 'ellos'?!" Kagome se levantó también, girándose lentamente mientras se alejaba de ella. Su hombro lastimado se conectó con el marco de la puerta y jadeó de dolor y casi se tropieza. Kagome estuvo a su lado en un santiamén.

"Déjame en paz!" gritó él, empujándola, no muy gentilmente.

"Estás herido y ciego - qué se supone que debo hacer?!" gritó ella, su voz un poco áspera. Nadie la había hecho gritar tanto como este chico.

"Por qué no me dejas en paz! No necesito tu ayuda!" él retrocedió contra la pared, y en todos los aspectos se veía como un animal acorralado. "Escapé para encontrar mi propia libertad y vida - y no ayudas al intentar volverme un miserable inválido dependiente!"

Kagome se calmó un poco más, y dejó extender la pausa un poco para que pudiera hacer lo mismo. "Mira… no entiendo por qué estás tratando de huir de algo - pero si me lo dijeras…"

"Qué si eres una de ellos?" interrumpió él.

Kagome luchó por mantener al mínimo su rabia. "Pero no lo soy, de acuerdo… quiero ayudarte apropiadamente pero no puedo si no me DEJAS, sí? Todo lo que quiero saber es qué te pasó…? Por qué no conoces las cosas que todo adolescente debe saber…? Por qué nunca conociste una chica en tu vida…?"

"No tengo idea de cómo son. Sólo son rumores… sabía que existían pero es como un mito de criaturas legendarias. Sabía que estaban ahí afuera… no sabía que conocería una." Ahora sonó un poco titubeante.

"Qué hay de tu madre?" Kagome frunció.

"Nunca la conocí."

"Hermanas?"

Sacudió su cabeza.

Kagome suspiró y se acercó más, él sintió su proximidad y se echó hacia atrás tanto como fuera posible desde que había retrocedido tanto como podía. Tomó una de sus manos por la muñeca pero se detuvo cuando lo vio hacer una mueca. "Qué pasa?"

"Nada." Dijo él entre dientes.

"No voy a lastimarte." Dijo ella con cuidado.

"Como si me preocupara." Frunció él, relajándose un poco.

"Sólo quiero mostrarte…" ella tomó su otra tensa mano y las llevó hacia su rostro. Era algo que había experimentado con frecuencia con uno de sus tíos - el hermano de su madre. Había sido ciego desde el nacimiento por un accidente en la incubadora cuando nació… algo sobre demasiado oxígeno… un error que había sido corregido en los hospitales - pero su tío había tenido que vivir con ello toda su vida. Y aunque nunca había visto su rostro, con frecuencia decía que era su hermosa sobrina porque lo 'vio' en su rostro.

Las almohadillas de los dedos de Inuyasha estaban tensos contra su piel y por un momento pensó que sólo iba a quedarse así, hasta que un pequeño frunce apareció en su entrecejo y sus dedos se abrieron un poco para examinarla. Ella descansó sus manos contra sus antebrazos y él tocó delicadamente su rostro con tal cuidado que casi temblaba… algo que contradecía su anterior agresión y fuerza.

"Cómo eres?" preguntó él tranquilamente. Siempre se lo había preguntado.

"Tengo cabello negro, a la altura del hombro." Ella sintió su mano derecha bajar por su cabello hacia las puntas, asimilando la sedosa textura. "Ojos azules-"

"Azules?" sus dedos gentilmente tocaron sus párpados cerrados. "Pensé que eran marrones… todos los que conozco los tienen marrones… es algo de chicas?"

"No… sólo algo mío." Ella sonrió y sintió sus dedos sentir la sonrisa.

"Qué más?"

"Um… la gente dice que tengo piel clara… pero después de mucho tiempo en el sol se ha oscurecido."

"Estás bronceada?"

"No mucho."

"Nunca he visto el sol, no puedo estar bronceado." Él sacudió su cabeza levemente, su concentración aún en su rostro.

Kagome rápidamente le dio un vistazo. No era blanco… estaba lejos… tenía un leve bronceo - más oscuro que ella aunque no podía entender eso si había dicho que nunca había visto el sol. Aunque había escuchado de luces internas que eran usadas en gimnasios que podía simular la verdadera luz solar.

"Eres hermosa?" Preguntó Inuyasha de repente.

Kagome parpadeó dos veces. "Huh?"

"Eres… bonita?" estaba seguro que se sentía bonita. Piel suave, cabello fino, labios cálidos y suaves… se sentía mucho más bonita que él.

Ella lo miró. La trataría diferente si pensaba que era bonita. Estaba bien consciente de su propia apariencia, y sabía que la trataría mejor… o peor. Así que optó por lo seguro. "Mm… promedio, supongo. Un poco bonita… pero no espectacular… fea tampoco."

"Bueno, si eres promedio - qué tan bonitas son las chicas?" él frunció, retirando sus manos de su rostro, ambos respiraron profundo mientras terminaba el momento.

Kagome se sonrojó un poco y se giró hacia la mesa, contenta al menos de que no estaban discutiendo más. "Muy bonitas."

--

Kagome entró a la sala en la mañana para encontrar a Inuyasha sentado de piernas cruzadas en el sofá, escuchando atentamente la televisión, casi como si pudiera ver el movimiento en la pantalla. "Es una bonita mañana."

"Sí?" él sonó aburrido.

"Quieres ir a dar un paseo?"

"Cuál es el punto si no puedo ver la mañana?" refunfuñó él.

Kagome frunció un poco. "Bueno, tal vez no puedas verla… pero puedes olerla - y sentirla, y escuchar el viento en los árboles."

Él pensó por un momento antes de suspirar como el chico reluctante que era y comenzó a levantarse. "Bien." Kagome se contuvo de alcanzarlo para ayudarle - sabía que sólo sería rechazada. El joven era un gruñón en las mañanas. Pero iba a intentar hacerlo abrirse… aún si fuera un poco.

--

"-Y vivió una vida feliz a pesar del hecho de que no podía ver. Esposa, hijos… dinero… tenía trabajo, mi tío. No le molestó que fuera permanente-"

"Pareces convencida de que esto es para siempre, sabes." Interrumpió él bruscamente, deteniéndose de su paseo con ella por la playa. "Y además - nunca supo de lo que se perdía si era ciego desde que nació.

"Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que entiendo lo difícil que puede ser ser ciego - pero puedes acostumbrarte-"

"Aún piensas que es permanente!" espetó él.

Kagome frunció y cruzó sus brazos, la leve brisa enfrió sus piernas desnudas y la hizo temblar. "No vas a llegar a ningún lado si continúas rechazando mis esfuerzos por ayudarte."

"Y debes estar sorda si piensas que necesito ayuda! Te lo digo una y otra vez! No te necesito ni te quiero!"

Kagome frunció sus ojos. "Bien, si así es cómo te sientes, entonces me iré."

Él la escuchó girarse, pies descalzos, en la arena y comenzó a caminar hacia el acantilado hasta que el sonido de sus pasos murieron. Por un momento se sintió mejor. Le gustaba estar solo, al menos ahora podía relajarse. Pero luego comenzó a sentir pánico. Estaba solo.

No podía ver el camino de regreso a la casa, apenas podía decir dónde estaba el acantilado y dónde el océano desde que el sonido de las olas parecía rodearlo. Se giró hacia allá y hacia acá, aferrándose al miedo que se elevaba… no… no tenía por qué temer… Kagome regresaría por él y luego…

Inuyasha se desplomó en la arena derrotado. "Maravilloso… ahora comienzo a pensar que la necesito…" gruñó él, pasando sus manos sobre su rostro y frotó sus ojos, sólo en caso de que comenzaran a funcionar de nuevo.

"No me rendiré en un caso sin esperanza como tú." Dijo Kagome bruscamente desde atrás. Él se puso de pie tan rápido que perdió su equilibrio y cayó en su trasero otra vez.

"Cuándo regresaste?!" gritó él, avergonzado de ser atrapado hablando solo sobre ella.

"Nunca me fui." Dijo ella simplemente y sintió su mano en su hombro. No había visto venir el contacto e hizo una mueca con sorpresa. Ella lo tomó mal, pensando que no quería ser tocado y retractó su mano. "Me NECESITAS Inuyasha, lo dijiste."

Guardó silencio. No había manera de que pudiera retirar lo que había dicho. "Y?"

"Y, vas a regresar? Tengo frío." Le dijo ella gentilmente, con una pizca de sonrisa en su voz. Él no sabía cómo sabía que estaba sonriendo, pero de repente el tono salió de esa forma como cuando reía o sonreía.

Ellos comenzaron a regresar, Kagome caminaba un poco adelante de Inuyasha, diciéndole dónde había escalones o rocas. "No me he rendido a tus posibilidades de recuperarte, sabes. Miroku dice que podrías recuperar tu vista la próxima semana o dos."

"Y si no…?"

"Entonces realmente será permanente." Dijo ella simplemente. Pausó un momento antes de suspirar. "No me daré por vencida contigo. Necesitas mi ayuda te guste o no."

"Has preguntado si la quiero?"

"Quieres?" se detuvo ella.

"Como sea."

Eso fue lo cercano a un sí que iba a obtener y sonrió ampliamente. Era un comienzo. Entrelazó su brazo por el suyo para guiarlo, contenta de que no se alejara. "Genial. Pero esto significa que también tienes que hacerme favores."

--

**Nota de la autora**: Todo el punto en este fic es su ceguera, chicos. Es el surgimiento de la confianza y aceptación entre los dos… además un buen plan conspirador está tras ellos. Pero no se preocupen - él podría muy bien ver a Kagome. Aunque podría cambiar de opinión. Pero no se estresen!


	6. Un Pasado Escondido

**EL PRECIO DE LA LIBERTAD**

(_The Price of Freedom_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 6: Un Pasado Escondido

--

"Gracias, Sr. y Sra. Ookami. Su habitación está rodeando la esquina - número dieciocho." El empleado le sonrió felizmente a la nueva pareja. "Disfruten su luna de miel en nuestro Resort."

"Lo haremos!" Respondió Kikyo y arrastró a su 'esposo' Kouga tan rápidamente como fuera posible antes de cerrar.

Entraron a su suite y Kikyo inmediatamente se puso a revisar el lugar por bichos (del tipo auditivo, no del tipo que pican) mientras Kouga se tomaba su tiempo disfrutando de las mentas gratis en las almohadas de la enorme cama emperador.

"Tengo una teoría." Dijo Kikyo, regresando a la habitación del baño.

"Las sábanas no están lavadas apropiadamente?" Adivinó Kouga, inspeccionando críticamente el satín bajo él.

"No - es sobre Inu."

"Se llama Inuyasha."

"Me importa?" Resopló Kikyo y se sentó en la cama, cruzando sus piernas delicadamente y colocando sus manos en su regazo. "Creo que es muy lógico asumir que ha sido recogido por alguien."

"Oh sí?" Kouga no sonó interesado.

"O secuestrado por alguien." Asintió ella.

"Extraterrestres?"

"No - humanos." Asombrosamente ella lo había tomado seriamente. "Ningún hombre en el instituto ha logrado encontrar su cuerpo en un radio de diez millas de la costa, y han registrado el océano entre aquí y allá. Así que o ha flotado más allá del radio como un cadáver - o alguien lo encontró y cuida de él."

"Por qué piensas eso?"

"Porque si hubiese muerto desangrado, estaría allá afuera esperando por nosotros para encontrar su cuerpo. Y no podría ser enviado al hospital, de lo contrario la herida de bala ya habría sido reportada. O estaría en una morgue… pero he revisado todas las locales y no está en ninguna."

"Tal vez hizo una parada en la ciudad después de todo?" Kouga se acostó en la cama, mirando el techo.

"No con su apariencia. Y he revisado los hospitales en las ciudades cercanas, e incluso en Tokio."

"Entonces está por aquí en algún lugar siendo hospedado por alguien que no dice nada." Kouga se encogió. "Tal vez está despierto y los ha hecho guardar el secreto."

"Eso creo." Kikyo sonrió. "Nos estamos acercando. Lo sé."

--

Probablemente no había razón de por qué despertó a mitad de la noche, además del hecho de que su boca estaba seca y quería un vaso de agua. Kagome se levantó, bostezando, y se dirigió con pies arrastrados fuera de su habitación hacia la cocina. Estaba oscuro afuera, así que no podía ver nada además de las polillas que colgaban de las ventanas debido a la luz de la cocina.

Se sirvió un vaso de agua y pausó un momento para tomar unos sorbos. Casi suelta el vaso completamente cuando un masculino grito atravesó el aire.

"ALÉJATE DE MI!"

Era Inuyasha, gritando a todo pulmón. Sin ninguna consideración por su propia seguridad, atravesó la casa hacia la habitación y abrió la puerta. Esperaba que alguien estuviera sobre él… pero no había nadie además de él mismo.

Estaba retorcido en las sábanas, forcejeando como si estuviera atrapado por amarres invisibles e incapaz de alejarse de lo que sea que estuviera causándole su sufrimiento. "Inuyasha!" gritó ella, intentando despertarlo. Pero no respondió.

"Dos, dos, nueve O…" la respiración de Inuyasha estaba tornándose laboriosa. "Era él…! No me toques! Te mataré!"

No estaba gritándole esto a Kagome… sino a algún fantasma en su sueño.

"INUYASHA!!" Kagome no quería acercarse más a la cama debido a la forma en que estaba azotando esas extremidades y afiladas garras suyas.

"Mi brazo!"

Kagome no pudo soportarlo más y vació el agua del vaso en su cara. Casi de una vez sus movimientos se detuvieron y se tomó un momento para calmar su respiración y abrir sus ojos. "Quién está ahí?"

Kagome tragó aliviada de que estuviera despierto.

"Quién está ahí?!" Dijo Inuyasha más urgentemente, sentándose derecho.

"Soy yo, Kagome! Tenías un mal sueño." Ella se sentó a su lado, tocando su brazo suavemente. "Pero ahora está bien, sólo fue un-"

El resto de su oración murió en su garganta con un grito ahogado cuando de repente él la haló rudamente en un abrazo quiebra huesos… literalmente. Apenas podía respirar, mucho menos sentir más sus brazos. Fue tan totalmente inesperado que se sentó perpleja por unos momentos, su mentón descansaba en sus hombros con su rostro hundido en su cabello.

Después de unos minutos, él pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó un poco. "Um…" fue todo lo que pudo decir.

"Un mal sueño?" intentó ella, sin molestarse en resistir la urgencia de retirar sus mechones de su frente. "Estabas gritando."

"Yo no grito."

"Bueno, no piensas eso porque estabas dormido cuando hablaste y gritaste, así que no sabes que estás haciéndolo." Señaló ella lógicamente.

Él se desplomó rápidamente.

El interés de Kagome destelló rápidamente en lo que había estado diciendo antes. "Qué es dos, dos, nueve O, entonces?" preguntó ella, entrelazando sus dedos.

"Cállate."

Ser ordenada tan cortamente después de semejante muestra de emoción la intrigó. "No."

"No sabes de lo que estás hablando." Él se giró para alejarse de ella.

"Entonces dime." Rogó ella.

"Si lo supieras, te matarían."

"No quiero morir." Admitió ella sinceramente.

"Entonces no preguntes."

"Qué si no saben que pregunté?"

"Entonces aún lo sabrías. Y ellos saben que sabes, sin importar lo que sabes o no sabes."

"Qué?"

"No lo sé." Suspiró él.

"No asumirían que me dijiste todo sobre ellos si nunca me encuentran?" preguntó ella sinceramente. "Si es así, por qué no me dices para saber de lo que se supone me escondo?"

Él guardó silencio por largo tiempo, pero Kagome se sentó paciente, esperando que no se hubiese dormido. "No debes tratar con esto."

"Por qué no?"

"Porque eres muy buena. No mereces ser involucrada en cosas por tu cabeza."

"Ni tú. Estás ciego - me necesitas - nos ayudaremos mutuamente."

Él suspiró y se sentó de nuevo para encararla. "Estás cometiendo un error."

"Vas a decirme?"

"… Sí…" suspiró derrotado de nuevo.

"De acuerdo." Kagome se movió para ponerse cómoda, con una feliz sonrisa. "Entonces, quiénes son 'ellos'?"

"Personas malas." Dijo él simplemente.

"Lo sé - pero de dónde eres?"

"Una isla… pensé que si escapaba de ahí sería libre para siempre… pero, aunque he escapado, no creo que seré libre." Pasó una mano por su cabello. "Desde que nací, he estado en ese instituto… como experimento… físico y mentalmente, y tratado para mejorar. Nunca nos dejan salir a menos que sea noche, y en el día nos mantienen adentro en nuestras celdas o en pruebas en esas salas iluminadas."

Kagome lo miró en silencio, intentando absorber esta información. Esto realmente sonó mucho más serio que la guerra que había presumido antes. "En 'nuestras' celdas? Hay más personas como tú?"

"No… nunca fuimos iguales… siempre fuimos diferentes - siempre siendo mejorados o empeorados de alguna forma." Dijo él amargamente. "Hay sujetos ahí terminando su adolescencia… eso es lo mayor que llegamos… con todo tipo de cosas malas en sus cuerpos, dentro y fuera."

"De qué hablas?" Kagome le frunció.

"Nunca escuchaste de la experimentación genética?" preguntó él. "Donde te inyectan con el AND de un embrión o algo antes que crezca?"

"Eres…?"

"Parte perro."

"Y Kouga…?"

"Parte lobo…"

"Y los otros?"

"Conejos, gatos, monos, leones, ratas… nómbralos - algún pobre idiota está destinado a serlo."

"Y el código que dijiste antes, 'tres, dos, nueve, I' y 'dos, dos, nueve, O'?'" presionó Kagome.

"Tres dos nueve es mi código. Mi cambio de AND - la I por Inu. Y Kouga es dos, dos, nueve, O. Los dos y los nueve al final del código es el código canino."

"Esto es real?" Kagome lo miró planamente. "No estás inventando esto? Cómo puede pasar? Alguien debió haber descubierto esto hace años y detenerlo!"

"La gente que lo hace es una rama del gobierno. Eso es todo lo que sé. Eso es todo lo que saben todos. Pero nadie aquí en el continente entiende la extensión de la experimentación de allá. Inspectores vienen anualmente para revisar la investigación, y todo lo que el instituto les muestra es una vieja investigación de hace años sobre genes y cromosomas. Nos esconden…"

"Por qué…?" Kagome apretó sus manos en puños. "Cómo pueden hacer eso? Por qué?"

"Porque pueden. El hombre dirigiéndolo cree que es Dios. Puede hacer lo que quiera. Está tratando de crear los más fuertes e inimaginables seres humanos - pero aún así dice que somos animales. Los hombres ahí se burlan de nosotros con toda esa basura de los derechos humanos, sabiendo que están rompiendo cada regla en el libro, pero pueden salirse con la suya porque no estamos clasificados como humanos."

"Eso es horrible… no es de extrañar que quisieras huir…" Kagome tocó su brazo y su cabeza se giró hacia ella.

"Quería ser un hombre real, pero no me siento real… no con estos…" Él gesturizó hacia sus ojos. "Todo me ha sido robado…"

"Aún puedes ser real incluso si no puedes ver!" Protestó Kagome. "Mi tío-"

"Otra vez él?" Inuyasha echó hacia atrás su cabeza.

"Sí, él otra vez! Tenía muchas mujeres porque era bien parecido - no tenía que ver a las mujeres con quienes salía para saber que estaban mirándolo." Ella sonrió.

"Ninguna chica con autoestima me miraría dos veces. Y aún entonces sólo pensaría 'oh, mira ese monstruo'." Gruñó él.

"No sé… aún desde que tus heridas se curaron, creo que has sido bien parecido." Dijo ella. "Tus orejas son lindas… cualquier chica pasaría cualquier limitación visual para salir contigo."

"Eso me saca de tu liga entonces." Él cruzó sus brazos molesto.

"Por supuesto, la incapacidad de ser un idiota es un asunto totalmente diferente." Ella giró sus ojos.

"Nah… siempre estarías adelante mío en cualquier liga." Dijo él tranquilamente. "Cualquier día de la semana."

Kagome le frunció levemente, un poco compasiva. No pensaba que fuera un monstruo. Un idiota tal vez, pero no un monstruo. Para ella sólo era Inuyasha… Inuyasha con las orejas graciosas… pero escasamente era diferente a los chicos en su clase. Aparte del hecho de que no sabía quién era Pamela Anderson.

De repente sin más inhibición, ella se inclinó y presionó sus labios firmemente contra los suyos. La acción lo tomó por sorpresa completamente, y él la miró con amplios ojos ciegos. "Qué estás haciendo?" murmuró él contra sus labios.

Ella se separó un poco. "Besarte."

"Ah…"

Ella dudó por la mirada en su rostro que nunca antes había sido besado. Y si lo fue, se preocuparía desde que la única persona que ha conocido había sido del lado masculino de las especies.

"No deberías preocuparte que el instituto venga por ti. Juro que te protegeré." Prometió ella mientras se levantaba, deslizándose de la cama. "Buenas noches."

Estaba en la puerta cuando lo escuchó murmurar una respuesta casi inaudible. "No necesito protección."

Ella sonrió y se fue, cerrando la puerta firmemente para dejarlo dormir un poco. Él se recostó en la cama y rodó boca abajo en la almohada - su posición para pensar. Distraídamente frunció sus labios, reflexionando en la forma como se había sentido… tan suave…

Todo sobre ella era suave. Su cuerpo, su naturaleza y su caricia… excepto su temperamento, el cual podría igualar el suyo a veces. Era muy gentil para soportar esto… y ella era quien necesitaría protección. Y con sus ojos en el estado en el que estaban, dudaba que pudiese lograrlo.

--

Continuará…

--

**Nota de la autora**: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!!


	7. Una Cita Carnada

**EL PRECIO DE LA LIBERTAD**

(_The Price of Freedom_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 7: Una Cita Carnada

--

"Cocoa… una cura para todo lo que te duele." Kagome le alcanzó la taza caliente a Inuyasha al otro lado de la mesa de la cocina. Estaba vestido - ella no - por lo único que no tenía que preocuparse en su presencia era vestirse eficientemente. Así que aún estaba en su pijama.

"Puede curar la ceguera?" Se quejó Inuyasha como usualmente lo hacía en las mañanas.

"Podría. Pero cura… el hambre… y…" ella lucía pensativa. "Y la sed."

"Vaya, realmente estás exprimiendo tu cerebro." Él le dio una tentativa olfateada y luego un pequeño sorbo antes de toser un poco. "Caliente!"

"Tienes que soplarlo antes de beber." Señaló ella un poco tarde.

Él hizo una mueca e hizo lo que le aconsejó y lentamente tomó otro sorbo. "Mm… probablemente sabría bien si mi lengua no estuviera quemada."

Kagome estuvo por responder a eso cuando sonó el timbre. Cerró su boca y miró por la puerta de la cocina hacia la puerta. Inuyasha inmediatamente levantó su cabeza y gruñó. "Kouga."

"Kouga?!" Kagome se levantó de un salto y agarró el brazo de Inuyasha para alejarlo de la mesa.

"Oye!" protestó Inuyasha cuando el chocolate caliente se derramó en su muslo.

"No hay tiempo! Escóndete!" él lo metió en una habitación y cerró la puerta tras él antes de componerse para responder la puerta. Cuando lo hizo la abrió con una gran sonrisa. "Oh, hola otra vez, Kouga!"

"Hola Kagome." Saludó él simplemente.

"Aún buscas a tu amigo? - Porque no lo he visto todavía." Dijo ella, sus dedos retorciéndose tras su espalda como lo hacían usualmente cuando decía una mentira.

"Nah… en realidad quería preguntarte si podríamos hablar algún día." Él ladeó su cabeza levemente, su mirada la pasó hacia la puerta de la habitación donde estaba seguro podía escuchar leves sonidos.

Kagome, quien no podía escuchar nada con su audición, no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. "Hablar? Sobre qué?"

"Cosas… tal vez con una bebida y algo de comer en Starbucks." Él se encogió y le destelló una apuesta sonrisa.

Kagome no tuvo el corazón para desilusionarlo. "De acuerdo… cuándo quieres hablar?"

"Esta noche si es posible." Pero sólo porque esta era la única oportunidad para alejarse de Kikyo quien estaba de regreso con sus amigos militares en la costa. Si ellos encontraban la casa y a Inuyasha - Kouga no quería que encontraran a Kagome y también la castigaran.

"B-bien." Tartamudeó ella levemente, esperando que no estuviera muy sonrojada.

"Grandioso, te veo entonces." Él sonrió de nuevo y se giró.

"Adiós!" Kagome suspiró y cerró la puerta.

Un gran golpe de la puerta de la habitación siendo abierta a la fuerza puso su mente en perspectiva. "Oh no…"

"Kagome!"

"No comiences conmigo, Inuyasha!" ella se giró y levantó un dedo para regañarlo mientras se precipitaba hacia ella, conociendo su camino por la casa a pesar de su falta de visión.

"Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?!" rugió él, llegando cara a cara con ella.

"Yendo a una cita! Tienes un problema con eso?" gruñó ella.

"Pero él es uno de ellos!" siseó él.

"No es como tú?"

"Nació y fue criado pero es uno de un puñado que trabaja para el instituto. Es su única oportunidad para salir del complejo ocasionalmente - es un cobarde ruin y traicionero! Y ahogaría a su propia madre en el río para mantener su posición como perro faldero!"

"Oh, estás exagerando." Ella ondeó una mano en despedida y lo pasó. Él la siguió como una sombra.

"No puedes verlo!" espetó él como un padre/hermano/novio/amigo sobre protector.

"Por qué no?"

"Porque te lastimará!" espetó él.

Kagome suspiró y se giró para encararlo, haciéndolo estrellarse con ella inesperadamente. Cuando los estabilizó, comenzó de nuevo. "Estás sobreactuando. No intentaría nada en un lugar público - y de cualquier forma - si lo veo entonces puedo obtener algo de información sobre tu búsqueda que servirá a nuestra ventaja."

"Como si - sólo quieres pegar cara con él!"

"Pegar-cara?" ella le jadeó. "Eres increíble!"

"Por qué? Lo hiciste conmigo!"

"Llámalo besar, sí? Sólo besar!"

"Entonces estás diciendo que lo besarás?" él frunció sus ojos.

"Estoy diciendo que haré lo que tenga que hacer para ayudarte." Respondió y se dirigió hacia la cocina. "Además. Me estoy aburriendo. He pasado años encerrada en esta casa con nada que hacer además de mirarte." Ella pasó el refrigerador hacia los gabinetes.

"Me miras? Eso es enfermo… bueno… te gustaría si yo te mirara?" él pretendió mirarla - o más - al refrigerador.

"Estoy aquí, Inuyasha." Le dijo planamente desde el lavaplatos.

"Lo sabía." Dijo él y se encontró una silla para sentarse.

"Cuida la casa, sí?" Llamó ella mientras recogía su bolsa y llaves del corredor.

"Piensa en lo que dijiste." Le dijo Inuyasha.

"Um… de acuerdo… SIENTE la casa mientras me voy, sí?" ella agarró su chaqueta.

Inuyasha se levantó de su posición en el sofá. "A dónde vas?!"

"A una cita."

"Pensé que lo discutimos." Espetó él enojado.

"No, discutimos y yo gané, recuerdas."

"Debo tener esa maldita amnesia otra vez." Dijo él sarcástico.

"Como sea, me voy." Dijo planamente y se fue por la puerta de la cocina.

"Te prohíbo ir a verlo! No es nada sino un mal problema!" gritó Inuyasha, pero no recibió nada sino silencio. "Kagome? Estás molesta?… Kagome…?"

--

En realidad, a mitad de la noche, Kagome estaba comenzando a desear que hubiese atendido la advertencia de Inuyasha. No es que Kouga estuviera asustándola ni nada… sólo estaba aburriéndola…

Estaba sentado ahí hablando sobre esto y aquello y cómo debía ser el hombre más afortunado en la tierra para tener una cita con una chica tan amable. Estuvo halagada al menos la primera vez que lo dijo. Pero entonces comenzó a aburrirse y su mirada bajaba de sus ojos a la mesa, comenzando a notar las pequeñas marcas en la madera.

"Entonces!" ella saltó cuando tomó una pausa para respirar. "Cómo va la búsqueda de tu amigo?"

Él la observó por un momento antes de responder. "No muy bien." Al menos eso era verdad.

"Cuándo lo perdiste?" preguntó Kagome con ojos inocentes mientras tomaba su cola con su pajilla.

"Hace casi una semana. Cayó de un rompeolas… estaba un poco dañado en algunas rocas abajo y no lo hemos visto desde entonces." Le dijo calmadamente.

"'Nosotros'?" repitió ella.

Él pareció morderse su propia lengua por su desliz. "Sus otros amigos y yo estamos buscándolo."

"Vaya… realmente debes tenerle cariño para pasar por tanto problema. Cuántos están buscando?" realmente iba por el oro.

"Bueno, somos yo… su novia, Kikyo… y al menos otras tres personas buscando en la costa."

Kagome no creyó la parte de la novia. Era muy improbable considerando que Inuyasha le había dicho sobre lo que pasaba en ese instituto al que pertenecían. Incluso pensarlo la hacía sentir un poco repulsiva.

"Lo siento, Kouga… no creo que este sándwich de pollo realmente esté de acuerdo conmigo… me siento un poco mal." Ella presionó una mano en su estómago para enfatizar. "Puedo ir a casa?"

"Quieres que te lleve?"

"Seguro." Después de todo, ella no quería caminar a casa sola en la oscuridad. Después de un tiempo Kagome comenzó a temblar debido al frío aire nocturno… así que Kouga amablemente le ofreció su chaqueta.

Caminaron a casa, conversando en el camino, algunas veces con largas pausas en la conversación donde caminaban en silencio. Cuando finalmente alcanzaron la casa vacacional en la costa Kagome se giró hacia Kouga, recordando fingir su malestar. Los hizo detenerse en la puerta del antejardín, no queriendo que se aproximara completamente a la casa porque probablemente Inuyasha aún estaba ahí. A menos que hubiese decidido ir a caminar solo y hubiese caído del acantilado en algún lugar.

"Gracias por la noche, Kouga." Sonrió débilmente como si el simple movimiento de labios estuviera causándole dolor y le devolvió su chaqueta.

"Estás segura que estarás bien?" preguntó él con genuina preocupación.

"Estoy segura que puedo encontrar el camino." Ella miró la casa que sólo estaba a unos metros.

"Entonces no importa. Tal vez la próxima vez." Él acarició su mentón afectuosamente y se retiró.

Kagome lo observó irse, asegurándose de que se fuera definitivamente antes de dirigirse a la casa. "Inuyasha?"

"Perra escurridiza!"

Un zapato salió volando de la puerta para golpear la pared a sólo un metro de ella. Saltó automáticamente de la sorpresa, pero sabía que Inuyasha debió haber apuntado para fallar incluso si estuviera ciego. Porque nunca fallaba.

"Qué te hizo cambiar?" ella asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

"Tú! No puedo creerte! Sólo saliste con él para molestarme!"

"Tal vez!" dijo ella fuerte, aún cuando esa no había sido la razón.

Inuyasha se levantó del sofá y encontró su camino hacia ella, inclinándose levemente para inhalar profundo.

"Apestas a él!" acusó él acaloradamente.

"Cómo lo sabrías?"

"Ha estado sobre ti, verdad?!" Gritó Inuyasha.

Le tomó a Kagome un momento entender por qué olía a Kouga, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Inuyasha estaba saliendo de su línea de visión. "Como sea… no me importa lo que hiciste."

Kagome lo siguió a la cocina. "Sí, te importa, de lo contrario no estarías actuando así."

"Así cómo?"

"Como si estuvieras celoso."

Él frunció. "NO lo estoy."

"Sí lo ESTÁS!" Frunció Kagome y se deslizó frente a él para bloquearlo de huir otra vez. "Verdad?"

"Eres una decepción!" él se giró y se sentó en la silla más cercana que encontró. "Y no quiero hablar más sobre Ookami."

"Bien." Kagome permaneció tensa por un tiempo con sus brazos cruzados y una apretada línea en sus labios. "Averigüé más sobre tu búsqueda."

"Dije que no quiero-"

"No me importa lo que dijiste, Inuyasha!" interrumpió ella. "Me dijo que él y una mujer están buscándote y tal vez otros tres por la costa. Lo que significa que podría haber un mínimo de cinco personas allá afuera, removiendo la arena por ti!"

"Fuiste a una cita para averiguar ESO?" él hizo una mueca.

Kagome apretó sus puños. "Podría ayudarnos a alejarnos de su camino. Así que si escuchas pasar a alguien llamada Kikyo - corre por tu vida."

"Correr a dónde? Y no es como si pudiera salir." Gruñó Inuyasha.

Kagome se relajó un poco. No se había dado cuenta que había estado tan tensa desde que Kouga le contó de Kikyo siendo la novia de Inuyasha, aún cuando hubiese sabido que era una ridícula noción. Pero aún estaba aliviada de escuchar la prueba de que no había reaccionado a su nombre. Probablemente nunca la había conocido antes, considerando que había logrado evitar a las mujeres por cuántos años?

Ella tomó un profundo respiro y dejó salir un suspiro. "Sólo dale tiempo sí… Miroku pasará en unos días… para entonces deberías recuperar tu vista y puedo sacarte a salvo."

--

"Dios mío…"

"Qué?" Kagome miró ansiosa entre Inuyasha y Miroku. Sango estaba detrás de Kagome, luciendo preocupada.

"Cómo demonios te curaste tan rápido?" Le preguntó Miroku a Inuyasha.

Pero los labios de Inuyasha estaban presionados levemente y se rehusó a hablar. Miroku miró a Kagome por un poco de ayuda. Así que respondió en lugar de Inuyasha. "Él es… un rápido curador, supongo…"

"Incluso sin cicatrices." Miroku tocó levemente el hombro del otro joven, como si probara la piel. Kagome vio los puños de Inuyasha cerrarse y aclaró su garganta en advertencia.

Kagome miró a Sango quien claramente estaba manteniéndose fuera del camino. En verdad Inuyasha parecía ponerla nerviosa… además el hecho de que se supone no debería estar aquí no ayudaba. Se había escabullido con Miroku en su auto sin el permiso de su padre para acompañar a su novio a hacerle un chequeo al extraño. Y se mantenía recordándole a Kagome que su madre la quería de regreso muy pronto y tenía que estarse preguntando cómo estaba Kagome sola.

"Sus ojos están curados?" Preguntó Kagome abruptamente mientras Miroku parecía estar pensando en la situación principal desde que la habilidad de curación de Inuyasha lo maravilló.

"Oh sí…" Miroku sacó una linterna de su bolsillo y la encendió. "Mira hacia adelante."

Kagome esperó por que Inuyasha saliera con una respuesta a lo que Miroku había dicho, pero sorprendentemente su boca permaneció sellada. Aunque no parecía como si estuviera oponiéndose a mirar al frente.

Miroku destelló la luz en el ojo izquierdo de Inuyasha, luego el derecho y frunció un poco. A Kagome no le gustó la forma como frunció. "Qué pasa?"

"Es como si tuviese una bebida de mentol o algo…" Miroku suspiró.

"En términos claros, Einstein." Le dijo Sango.

"Puedes ver la luz de la linterna?" preguntó Miroku.

Por la forma como frunció Inuyasha, Kagome no creyó que hubiese sabido que Miroku había estado destellándole una linterna. "No puede verla."

"Qué, eres síquica?" Miroku la miró. "Por qué no puede hablar?"

"No te hablará. Eres un doctor." Dijo Kagome simplemente, disparándole a Inuyasha una nerviosa mirada.

"Y…?" Esto claramente no cruzó la mente de Miroku como algo de qué apenarse.

"No le gustan los doctores." Kagome se encogió. Él todavía no le había dicho por qué no le gustaban los doctores, pero ahora no era el momento para preguntar. "Y cuál es el pronóstico con sus ojos?"

Miroku suspiró tristemente y ondeó su mano ante los ojos de Inuyasha. "No puede ver luz… y no puede diferenciar entre luz y oscuridad incluso después de dos semanas. La mayoría de las personas que sufren daño retinal habrían recuperado al menos algo si fueran a recuperar sus vistas."

La sangre de Kagome se congeló. "Qué estás diciendo?"

"Estoy diciendo que no ha mostrado signos de mejoría… y después de dos semanas no habrá posibilidad de recuperación." Le dijo tranquilamente. "Me temo que esto va a ser permanente."

El silencio que siguió prácticamente fue doloroso. Miroku y Sango miraron a Kagome quien sólo podía escuchar el sonido de sus rápidos latidos en sus oídos. La cabeza de Inuyasha se hundió levemente… desapercibida.

--

Continuará…

--

**Nota de la autora**: En el próximo capítulo Kikyo entra y comienza a arruinar las cosas (no es de sorprender)


	8. El Transmisor

**EL PRECIO DE LA LIBERTAD**

(_The Price of Freedom_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 8: El Transmisor

--

Inuyasha no había hablado desde que Miroku y Sango se habían ido para encontrar un lugar para quedarse hacia el centro de la ciudad - principalmente porque Sango quería fácil acceso a las tiendas. Pero para entonces, Kagome comenzaba a preocuparse. Inuyasha raramente era silencioso.

No se sentía saludable.

Los dedos de Kagome golpeteaban nerviosamente su taza mientras su mirada se desviaba de la mesa de la cocina hacia los estantes - básicamente a cualquier lado menos Inuyasha. Quería romper el silencio pero qué se supone que iba a decir? Este chico había perdido su vista permanentemente… alguien pensaría que era aún peor que perder tu vida - Inuyasha le pareció como una de esas personas.

De repente su silla tembló mientras decidía levantarse, Kagome volvió su atención, y probablemente dijo lo peor que pudiera decir en una situación como esta. "Quieres un poco de ayuda para levan-"

"Cállate!"

Kagome guardó silencio instantáneamente. Bueno, al menos había hablado.

"Eres tan sangrona y pegajosa - por qué no saltas de un acantilado y mueres!" espetó él bruscamente.

Sus palabras dolieron un poco… después de todo… sólo estaba preocupada por él y sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta. "Dios - no puedes aceptar que realmente me necesitas, verdad?!"

"Cállate, Kagome!" espetó él.

"No!"

Él se giró de repente y la agarró rudamente por sus hombros. Kagome emitió un asustado chillido. "Qué tal si te ahorro el problema de tener que usar ese tonto cerebro tuyo y te lanzo por la ventana y el acantilado!"

Kagome palideció. "No sabes dónde está la ventana!"

Él los giró abruptamente para que su espalda estuviera hacia la ventana de la cocina y comenzó a levantarla. Ella entró en pánico e inmediatamente extendió su mano, golpeándolo duro en su costado y pateándolo duro en la entrepierna. Él dejó escapar un grito de dolor y la soltó bruscamente, cayendo junto con ella.

Kagome retrocedió rápidamente contra los gabinetes bajo el lavaplatos y lo miró. "Estás loco!"

"Estoy ciego!"

"No me asustes así!" ella llevó sus temblorosas manos a sus rodillas y trató de pasar el tembloroso sollozo que subió a su garganta, pero no pudo contenerlo y comenzó a llorar.

La cabeza de Inuyasha se levantó y se tambaleó para sentarse. "Qué estás haciendo?"

"Estoy llorando, idiota!" se sonó, cerrando sus ojos y deteniendo las lágrimas que sólo brotaban libremente por su rostro. "Y-yo intento ser amable y me lo devuelves en mi cara!"

"Deja de llorar ya!" le ordenó él.

"Entonces deja de gritarme!"

"No estoy gritando!"

"Sí lo estás!" chilló ella. "Y deliberadamente trataste de asustarme!"

"Deja de llorar!"

"Basura!"

"Lo siento, sí - lo siento!" él lucía agitado. "Sólo no llores."

Kagome hipó y los sollozos subsidiaron con shock de que realmente estuviera disculpándose. "Lo sientes?"

Él asintió. "Sólo estoy un poco enojado, supongo."

Kagome sonrió y se movió para abrazarlo en el abrazo de oso más grande que pudo lograr, contenta de que no la rechazó. "Yo también… pero nos las arreglaremos, sí?"

Él no respondió, excepto que se separó levemente y pasó una mano por su rostro. Kagome lo miró confundida. "Qué estás haciendo?"

"Memorizando un rostro que nunca llegaré a ver."

Las cejas de Kagome se juntaron y lo haló en otro fiero abrazo. No era como si pudiera decir 'no te preocupes, me verás algún día' o 'todo estará bien', porque eso sería estar mintiendo.

Ella estuvo por decir algo cuando se separó, gritando de dolor. Kagome se alejó. "Qué pasa?!"

Inuyasha apretó su pantorrilla, ojos cerrados con mucho dolor, "Mi pierna!"

"Qué?"

"Duele!" jadeó él.

Rápidamente, Kagome se precipitó y levantó el dobladillo de su pantalón hasta su rodilla. Inmediatamente el problema fue evidente.

Justo bajo la suave cicatriz de esa herida de bala la carne parecía brillar de un fuerte e intermitente rojo. "Qué demonios es eso?" jadeó ella, mirándolo con shock.

--

"Estamos recibiendo una señal." Kikyo se detuvo en seco en la calle y gesturizó hacia Kouga quien le giró sus ojos.

"Realmente deberías haber intentado esto antes, sabes." La regañó él.

"Me pagan la hora, haz tus matemáticas." Dijo ella sin levantar la mirada del aparato en su mano. "Bueno… agradecidamente el transmisor todavía no ha sido removido de la herida de bala."

"Le disparaste con un transmisor?" Kouga lucía incrédulo.

"No sólo una cara bonita, hm?" ella se giró lentamente hasta que la flecha estuviera apuntando hacia la destellante luz roja.

"Noroeste - hacia la costa."

Hacia la casa de Kagome, pero Kouga no dijo nada, y diplomáticamente siguió a Kikyo mientras se dirigía a paso apresurado por la calle.

--

"Qué hacemos?!" Kagome se movía nerviosamente mientras miraba a Inuyasha desde donde estaba recostado en el sofá, apretando la tela bajo él, pero manteniendo su boca cerrada ante cualquier grito de dolor que pudiera emitir. No respondía probablemente porque no confiaba en sí mismo para hablar normalmente.

"De acuerdo…" Kagome se puso de rodillas y le dio un vistazo más de cerca a su pierna derecha. "Parece… como un destellante rojo profundo bajo la piel… hay algo ahí y está curado."

"La… bala…" gruñó Inuyasha.

"Pero Miroku la removió con tenazas!" Kagome sacudió su cabeza. "Hay algo más… a menos… que estuviera atado a la bala y Miroku no sabía que estaba ahí así que se le pasó o algo!"

"Kagome… cállate… y sácalo…" dijo él con forzada calma. "Todo mi lado derecho… está seriamente encalambrado…"

"Cómo lo saco?!" gritó ella, poniéndose de pie. "No soy cirujana!"

"Yo no puedo hacerlo!"

"Pero tus… garras y… cortas - oh por el amor de dios - llamaré a Miroku!"

"NO!" Inuyasha agarró su muñeca antes de que pudiera correr y la haló para que cayera de rodillas. "Para cuando ese tarado llegue aquí los otros me habrán encontrado."

"Qué?"

"Es un transmisor, tonta!" jadeó él y señaló su pierna. "Probablemente está enviando una señal en ese minuto - probablemente hay gente del instituto conduciendo hacia esta casa en este momento - podrían derribar la puerta en cualquier segundo!"

"Pero-"

"No podemos esperar por ese doctor tuyo! Tienes que sacarlo AHORA antes de que me encuentren!" gritó él.

"Pero no puedo cortarte!" gritó ella, la simple idea de causarle dolor fue suficiente para enviar una gota de transpiración por su frente.

"Tienes que hacerlo! Córtame o me capturan!" él levantó una mano para presionar el costado de su cabeza como si tuviera una migraña. "Por favor Kagome…"

Ella lo miró, respirando duro y evaluando lo que había dicho antes de asentir fervientemente. "Bien… de acuerdo… traeré un escalpelo."

Kagome permanecía ante él, escalpelo sujeto en su mano y un poco roja en las mejillas. Estaba avergonzada de que casi le había tomado una hora recoger el maldito escalpelo y ahora estaba intentando forzarse a contemplar cortar la pierna de Inuyasha.

"Pero no tenemos anestesia!" chilló ella. "Te lastimaré!"

"Duele como si tuviera mil cuchillos clavados en mi pierna! Uno más no me molestará!" él estaba presionando sus puños duro contra sus ojos. Kagome sabía muy bien que el dolor en su pierna había desatado una reacción en cadena de dolor durante la hora pasada y no sólo su pierna le dolía sino que su cabeza también, y aparentemente sus ojos también estaban dándole problemas. Y aquí estaba de pie como una tonta mientras pasaban los segundos. El enemigo podría venir en camino en ese mismo momento.

"De acuerdo… de acuerdo… puedo hacer esto." Ella tomó un profundo respiro y se hundió de rodillas a su lado con sus ojos cerrados.

"NO LO HAGAS CON TUS MALDITOS OJOS CERRADOS!!" Gritó Inuyasha.

"Cómo lo supiste?!" ella lo miró.

"Pude escucharlo!" gritó él. "Deja de ser una chiquilla y hazlo! No me importa!"

"Lo haré!" ella acercó la punta del escalpelo a la cicatriz en su pantorrilla y mordió su labio. Estaba diciendo una pequeña oración por lo bajo mientras se acercaba poco a poco hasta que su mano descansaba en su pierna al lado de la vieja herida y su otra mano sujetaba la hoja a milímetros sobre la piel.

"A la cuenta de tres…" dijo Inuyasha lentamente, comenzando a jadear. "Uno… dos… tres…"

"Hazlo a cinco - no espera - diez!"

"Kagome!"

"Bueno, bueno…" ella cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza brevemente antes de enfocar su atención en su pierna. "Vamos a contar juntos."

Así lo hicieron. "Uno… dos… tres-"

"NO, no puedo hacerlo!" Ella se retractó rápidamente con un grito que lo hizo gruñir.

"Kagome! Esto estará en tu cabeza si me encuentran!" jadeó él. "Pensé que ibas a protegerme!"

"L-lo haré…" tartamudeó ella. "Sólo dame un minuto…"

"Hazlo ahora, Kagome! O te perseguiré hasta que mueras!"

"Estás diciendo que te matarían?!"

"SI!! CUALQUIER COSA - SÓLO SACA EL TRANSMISOR DE MI MALDITA PIERNA!!" gritó él.

Kagome hizo una mueca y se acercó. "Bien! Pero no grites de lo contrario me moverás y podría cortar tu pierna."

"Kagome…" dijo él en advertencia, pero fue interrumpido cuando un frío dolor se disparó por su pierna. No fue nada comparado al dolor que explotaba detrás de sus ojos, y podría jurar que pudo ver luces de colores destellando.

"Deja de moverte!" Advirtió Kagome, haciendo una horrible mueca mientras cortaba más profundo. "Y no me hagas esa cara! Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo!"

"No es personal!" gruñó él.

Finalmente logró encontrar el luminoso aparato miniatura en su pierna. Para ella, parecía una de aquellas pequeñas SIM cards que encuentras en los teléfonos - excepto que tenía una destellante luz roja y un tablero electrónico atrás. Lo sacó con cuidado, haciendo una mueca cuando lo escuchó gruñir antes de presionar una toalla firmemente contra la herida y lo levantaba para mirarlo. "Está fuera!" respiró ella con alivio.

"Entonces destrúyelo!"

"Es muy plano! No puedo quebrarlo!" Ella mordió su labio y limpió la sangre. Frunció cuando vio el logo al lado de la luz roja. "Laboratorio Central de Ciencias?"

"Tíralo!"

Y lo hizo… en la caneca.

"Kagome… a menos que los hombres de la basura vengan en los próximos cinco minutos la señal aún estará AQUÍ!" dijo él pacientemente mientras escuchaba la tapa metálica de la caneca cerrarse.

"Ah!!" Kagome retiró la tapa de la caneca y comenzó a escarbar por la luz roja - nada placentero el trabajo. "Qué hago con él?"

"Usa tu imaginación!"

--

Los ojos de Kouga estaban fijos firmemente en la casa acercándose en el horizonte. Donde sabía que Inuyasha y Kagome estaban. Los ojos de Kikyo estaban firmemente pegados a la pequeña pantalla en su aparato manual mientras subían por el camino. Era inconsciente de la cercanía de la casa adelante.

"Cuatrocientos metros y acercándose." Le informó ella.

Kouga asintió. Encontrarían a Inuyasha de seguro.

De repente Kikyo se detuvo y levantó una mano para detenerlo también. "Espera… las señales se mueven… se dirigen directo hacia nosotros!" ella miró adelante hacia la casa. "Viene a nosotros!"

Kouga frunció sus ojos… no podía ver nada.

Kikyo miró su pantalla verde, la parpadeante luz roja se acercaba a asombrosa velocidad. "Definitivamente está vivo… y muy rápido… trescientos metros y acercándose!"

Kouga miró de un lado a otro. Aún no había Inuyasha.

"Cien yardas y acercándose! Está aumentando la velocidad!" ella levantó su cabeza para revisar el suelo. "Debe estar en el rango!"

Kouga apretó sus puños y se preparó para pelear si fuera necesario.

"Cinco metros!" Kikyo se giró de repente para encarar el otro camino. "Nos ha pasado…"

Kouga miró el camino antes de notar algo a un lado de la carretera. Un registro. "La señal es subterránea."

Kikyo también miró el registro y suspiró. "Lo ha tirado a las cloacas." Ella bajó el aparato y lo colgó en su cinturón. "Bueno, al menos ahora sabemos que está vivo. Y sabe muy bien que estamos tras él. Vamos Ookami."

Ella comenzó a regresar por la carretera. Kouga le dirigió una mirada a la casa donde las líneas de las alcantarillas deben estar conectadas a la estructura. No se le había ocurrido a Kikyo que la señal había comenzado desde ese punto.

Sacudió su cabeza y siguió a Kikyo. Lo que no entendía era que Inuyasha parecía estar quedándose en un lugar. El sentido común debería haberle dicho a ese perro pulgoso que necesitaba moverse si estaba siendo buscado. Una niñita no podría esconderlo para siempre… a menos… que algo estuviese pasando entre ellos… algo que habría detenido a Inuyasha de moverse.

Bueno… eso explicaría los muchos, muchos condones extra largos que Kagome había comprado hace poco tiempo…

--

Kagome entró a la sala de nuevo y se desplomó al lado de Inuyasha, físicamente temblando y bañada de un sudor frío en su piel. "Lo mandé por el inodoro."

"Bien…" Inuyasha suspiró y luchó por sentarse. Kagome le dio una mano, aunque Inuyasha sólo la rechazó. "Eso me da un poco más de tiempo."

Kagome abrió su boca. "Estás hablando como si eventualmente te encontrarán. No lo harán. No cuando me tienes."

"No voy a discutir esto otra vez…" dijo él tranquilamente, frotando sus sienes. "Te perdono esta vez… pero sólo porque tengo un punzante dolor de cabeza."

Kagome tocó su mejilla tiernamente antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina para traer vendajes limpios para la herida que había hecho en su pierna. Al menos ese pequeño susto había subido un poco sus espíritus.

--

Continuará…

--

**Nota de la autora**: Síp! Otro capítulo hecho. Próximo capítulo - 'Otra Llamada Cercana' - y un poco de celos empeoran las cosas.


	9. Otra Llamada Cercana

**EL PRECIO DE LA LIBERTAD**

(_The Price of Freedom_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 9: Otra Llamada Cercana

--

Otra semana, unas cuantas llamadas de ciertos padres preocupados y 'molestos' doctores después, Kagome estaba considerablemente más feliz. Sus vacaciones lejos de casa se habían extendido de nuevo. No tenía que regresar a la escuela o a Tokio por otras tres semanas… aunque le preocupaba lo que se supone haría con Inuyasha durante el tiempo que estuviera en la escuela.

Pero agradecidamente, Inuyasha no estaba actuando más como un caso sin esperanza. Entró a la cocina, abanicándose con una revista y retirando su cabello de su rostro. La unidad de aire acondicionado estaba dañada, y exactamente no podía pagarle a nadie para venir y arreglarlo - así que estaba aplicando el tradicional método de la revista. Inuyasha parecía menos preocupado por el calor… principalmente porque no tenía que preocuparse sobre usar una camisa como ella.

La cual probablemente fue la razón de por qué se tropezó con sus zapatillas cuando entró en la cocina para encontrarlo sin camisa, con su espalda hacia ella, y alcanzando por un vaso en el gabinete sobre su cabeza - dándole una buena exhibición de músculos flexibles. Sus instintos femeninos rápidamente se alertaron mientras veía lo que estaba haciendo - y los instintos maternales entraron en acción. "Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó ella ansiosa.

"Buscando un vaso de agua, no has notado el calor que hay?" Dijo él, encontrando finalmente un vaso. "Y no voy a beber del inodoro sólo porque es más seguro."

"No iba a sugerirlo." Ella lo observó con escrutinio, esperando a que lo dejara caer y se rompiera.

Él notó su silencio y supo que estaba mirándolo de nuevo. "Qué?" preguntó defensivo mientras se movía hacia el lavaplatos.

"Nada." Dijo ella apretadamente. Pero esos vasos eran costosos!

"No lo soltaré - ups!" él lanzó el vaso en el aire deliberadamente y ella gritó y se lanzó hacia él. Afortunadamente la mano de Inuyasha lo atrapó perezosamente antes de que tuviera una posibilidad de aterrizar en sus extendidas manos y sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa mientras sentía por los grifos y llenaba el vaso con agua. "Realmente deberías relajarte, sabes."

"Lo sé…" ella suspiró, se levantó del piso y se sacudió el polvo. Genial… esa pequeña actividad la acaloró aún más. "Voy a salir al pórtico… hay una corriente de aire ahí."

"Iré contigo." Asintió con una plácida sonrisa en sus labios. Al menos estaba aprendiendo a aceptar esta discapacidad durante estas últimas tres semanas. Se movía con más seguridad y cuando salían a caminar a lo largo de la playa a veces tenía problemas para seguirle el ritmo. Nunca se tropezaba o se frustraba más…

"Pareces más feliz." Comentó ella casualmente mientras tomaba asiento a su lado en el pórtico, recostándose contra la baranda a su lado.

"Bueno… es como que lo sé… no tienes que ver algo para saber que está ahí." Dijo él simplemente y tomó un profundo respiro. "Es como si no tuvieras que ver el viento para sentirlo y sabes que siempre estará ahí."

"De acuerdo… ahora estás asustándome… estás muy animado." Sonrió ella.

"Y no tengo que ver tu sonrisa para saber que estás sonriendo." Él giró su cabeza hacia ella.

Por primera vez estaba contenta de que estuviera ciego de lo contrario habría visto el asombroso rubor en sus mejillas en dos segundos… pero de nuevo no tenía que verla para saber que también estaba sonrojada, verdad?

Él giró su cabeza hacia el sol. "Y aún puedo sentir el calor del sol… ow…" sus manos se depositaron sobre sus entrecerrados ojos.

"Qué pasa?" Kagome fue rápida en entrar en pánico.

"Está bien… sólo que mis ojos duelen otra vez." Se encogió él.

Kagome miró desde él al brillante cielo y luego a él con un frunce. "No ves ninguna luz, verdad…?"

"Nah… sólo duelen… lo hacen de vez en cuando." Él sacudió su cabeza y se levantó. "Mejor entro."

"De acuerdo…" Kagome sonó insegura, pero ya se había ido de vista sin mucho problema.

Asombrosamente, una vez que estuvo de regreso en la casa, lejos de la mirada del sol, sus ojos se sentían mucho mejor. "Que extraño…"

"Estaba segura que nos quedaba pan…" murmuró Kagome mientras rodeaba la cocina buscando el pan que había dejado anoche. "Inuyasha!"

"Yo no lo hice!" llamó él reflexivamente.

"Te comiste lo último de pan?"

"Oh - yo hice ESO!" llamó él de nuevo.

Kagome suspiró y fue a encontrar si quedaba algo de arroz. Nop… y no había mucho de algo más - excepto una cantidad de papas sabor a marmita, las que Inuyasha odiaba. Personalmente… a ella le gustaban…

"Maldición… no hay nada más que hacer…" ella cerró los gabinetes y fue a la sala donde Inuyasha estaba escuchando la TV. "Voy de compras - regresaré en un rato-"

"Espera! No vas a salir sin mi." Él se levantó rápidamente.

"Por qué? Porque soy muy patética para cuidarme?" sonrió ella.

"Porque podrías tener una cita secreta con Kouga, eso es." Él sonó serio y la sonrisa se deslizó de su rostro.

"Aún con eso, huh?"

"Aún hueles a él." Él arrugó su nariz.

Kagome le dio una tentativa olfateada a su cuello e hizo una mueca. "Pero me bañé esta mañana."

"Obviamente… ese bastardo probablemente está tratando de marcarte…" gruñó él, frunciendo sus ojos.

"Debes dejar de ser tan posesivo." Ella lo tocó en la nariz para distraerlo y salió de la sala para traer su chaqueta. "No he visto a ese chico en años, y está muy lejos de otra cita. No es divertido."

"Soy más divertido." Él de repente bloqueó su salida de la casa y Kagome quedó preguntándose cómo demonios había logrado moverse tan rápido.

"Insinúas algo, Inuyasha?" tentó ella.

"Voy contigo." Dijo simplemente.

Kagome rió. "Oh no, no vas."

"Oh pero sí voy." Él sonrió.

"Pero no! No puedes!" ella movió su peso un poco hacia su otra pierna, preparándose para la típica discusión. "El pueblo está lleno - te caerás si estás ciego - maldición, yo apenas llego a la tienda sin ser pisada."

"Bueno, soy más grande que tú, la gente no podrá levantar sus pies lo alto suficiente para pisarme - y si se tropiezan conmigo, quién caerá, él o yo?"

"Tú!"

"No, él!"

"Inuyasha, es muy pronto para ir por el pueblo en tu estado, sólo dale tiempo."

"No confío en ti para encontrarte con Ookami, además, estoy aburrido y no tengo nada mejor que hacer que escuchar los pájaros en el techo-"

"Hay pájaros en el techo?" Kagome miró rápidamente hacia arriba.

"Y si voy a salir al mundo real, tengo que comenzar en algún momento. Nunca he estado en una pueblo antes, Kagome."

Ella bajó su mirada del techo hacia su rostro, y sus desenfocados y extrañamente enfocados ojos. "Tanto quieres ir?"

"Sí, por qué no?"

Kagome suspiró y lo tomó de la mano. "Entonces vamos - pero no te atrevas a soltar mi mano, no quiero perderte, de acuerdo?"

El estrecho del camino desde la casa al pueblo estaba vacío de cualquier otro vehículo o persona, pero Kagome aún mantenía un fuerte agarre en su mano, secretamente maravillada en la protección de su agarre. Llámenla una chica a la antigua, pero le gustaban los hombres machos y protectores. Aún cuando Inuyasha podría ser un poco sobre protector a veces.

Para cuando alcanzaron el concurrido centro del pueblo después del largo, LARGO camino, Kagome se estaba volviendo increíblemente impresionada con la habilidad de Inuyasha para enfrentarse a la multitud. No se tropezó o chocó con nadie, aunque su agarre se apretó en ella considerablemente cuando subían los escalones de la tienda. Podía decir que deliberadamente estaba evitando tener contacto con alguien más… no le gustaba el contacto físico de otros. Hizo a Kagome sentirse un poco especial de saber que era la única que podía tocarlo sin que hiciera una mueca… sólo un poco…

"Hay un escalón ahí… y aquí estamos!" ella soltó su mano al fin mientras entraban a la tienda mucho menos concurrida y más fresca. Él inhaló profundo y se giró lentamente.

"Puedo oler comida por todos lados…" dijo él ensoñador.

"Sí, y puedo traerte lo que quieras." Ella sonrió, caminando en dirección de la sección de dulces, Inuyasha siguió su voz automáticamente.

"Incluso los pequeños pasteles con la crema y mermelada en el medio?" preguntó él con esperanza.

"Los esponjosos miniatura? Seguro!" ella dio la vuelta en un pasillo y ubicó a alguien conocido caminando con alguien igualmente familiar. "Sango! Miroku!"

Ambos jóvenes se giraron ante el sonido de su voz y saludaron felices. Sango instantáneamente fue a saludarla. "Kagome! Que bueno encontrarte aquí… y también trajiste a tu amigo?!"

Inuyasha recordó a Sango de antes… y recordó que Miroku era ese doctor.

"Estábamos escasos de comida, así que tuvimos que ir de compras. Inuyasha insistió en asegurarse de que estuviera bien." Ella guiñó y murmuró un poco extra. "Celoso."

"No!" Inuyasha de alguna forma escuchó su leve susurro y ella le giró sus ojos.

"Te creo ahora… dónde… oh! Olvidé traer una canasta de la entrada - Sango, podrías sujetar a Inuyasha por mi?" Sango no tuvo mucho tiempo para objetar mientras Kagome corría hacia la entrada. Ella miró a Inuyasha quien parecía estar siguiendo su nariz hacia un estante de Yogurt. Miró a Miroku quien se encogió.

"Inuyasha y…" Sango lo siguió. "No tienes padres que estén preocupados por ti?"

"Um…" él sintió a lo largo del anaquel hasta que encontró el yogurt del que le gustó el olor. "Supongo… pero probablemente todos están muertos."

Sango lo miró. "Todos?"

"Bueno… dos de ellos eran perros… perras, creo… no se quedaron ahí mucho más después de que nací." Él devolvió el yogurt, decidiendo que no le gustaba el olor después de todo y fue en busca de galletas digestivas.

Sango quedó boquiabierta en shock antes de apresurarse hacia Miroku. "De acuerdo, ese chico tiene serios problemas de familia disfuncional. Obviamente su madre tenía una amante lesbiana y no creo que pueda pensar mucho en ellas si las llama perras… pobre chico… y ciego encima de todo."

Ahora fue el turno de Miroku para mirar a Sango. Pero ella se apresuró tras Inuyasha antes de que lo perdiera de vista.

--

Kagome estaba teniendo más problemas en encontrar las canastas de lo normal, porque para comenzar habían sido movidas. Pasó un par de minutos revisando por la entrada antes de descubrir finalmente que habían sido situadas afuera de las puertas corredizas. Lo cual significaba que tenía que ir a la salida y luego regresar a la entrada para poder abrir las puertas y conseguir una canasta.

Imaginen si ella fuera Inuyasha y tuviera que ir de compras. El mundo era una pesadilla si no podías ver en lo absoluto.

Pero ella ubicó algo… y parcialmente deseó que también estuviera ciega para poder ignorarlo. Pero él la vio antes de que pudiera huir. "Oye, Kagome."

"Hola Kouga…" esto era malo. Estaba dirigiéndose hacia la tienda, como si fuera de compras. Si entraba y ubicaba a Inuyasha entonces todos sus esfuerzos por mantenerlo a salvo se irían al infierno. "Vas de compras."

"Sí." Él se detuvo a su lado y sólo entonces se dio cuenta que había estado caminando con alguien más. Una mujer joven, levemente mayor que ella y se parecía a la persona que Kagome veía en el espejo cada mañana… pero no tan fuerte de rasgos. La mujer los pasó a ambos y entró a la tienda con una canasta en su brazo. Por la forma como Kouga parecía ignorar la presencia de la otra mujer, Kagome imaginó que ellos no habían estado juntos después de todo.

Entonces todo lo que tenía que hacer era detener a Kouga y si era posible alejarlo del local. "Encontraste a tu amigo?"

"Nop. Pero estoy dispuesto a esperar un tiempo. Tengo un lugar en un hotel por la calle con un amigo, esperanzadamente lo encontraremos."

"Genial." Maldición… así que decidió una larga estadía…

--

"Entonces dónde está el pan?" Preguntó Sango mientras los tres vagaban por un pasillo.

"Por allá." Señaló Inuyasha y se adelantó. Sango lo dejó ir cuando obviamente conocía su camino por la tienda mejor que ella.

Una mujer la pasó y a Miroku y por un segundo Sango abrió su boca para llamarla Kagome… antes de notar que estaba usando ropa diferente a la de Kagome y su cabello estaba recogido. Rápidamente cerró su boca, contenta de no haberse ridiculizado.

La mujer continuó pasando el pasillo del pan hacia las cajas, segundos antes de que Inuyasha emergiera de ese mismo pasillo dirigiéndose hacia ellos con un pan en sus manos. "Creo que tomé el marrón."

Sango revisó. "Nop, es blanco, pero no hay mucha diferencia, déjame decirte." Ella captó a Kagome dirigirse hacia ellos por el rabillo del ojo y saludó. "Por aquí, Kagome!"

"Dios… nunca pensé que me desharía de ese zoquete." Kagome se infló mientras los alcanzaba.

"A quién?" Inuyasha frunció.

"Kouga, es quien." Ella cruzó sus brazos antes de notar algo. "Ah! Olvidé traer una canasta gracias a él!"

"Qué quería?" Gruñó Inuyasha.

Kagome lo miró antes de suspirar. "No era nada de eso…"

"Quieres apostar?" él podía decir que estaba nerviosa, debido a estar agitada o ser besada, no estaba seguro. Pero el olor de Kouga permanecía a su alrededor y no le gustó. Nada de Kouga debería atreverse a tocar a su Kagome. Kagome era su salvadora… Kouga podía conseguirse a alguien más.

"No comiences a ponerte paranoico otra vez." Gruñó Kagome. "No estoy de humor."

"Pero siempre de humor para él!" espetó él.

Kagome frunció sus ojos peligrosamente mientras Miroku y Sango encontraban los quesos muy interesantes. "Tienes un problema, lo sabes? Tienes un gran chip en el hombro de esa granada?"

"Oh sí, vamos a burlarnos del ciego!" rugió él.

"Realmente eres ciego, sabes! Porque simplemente te rehúsas a ver que no me gusta Kouga tanto como crees! Te doy un pequeño beso y actúas como si te perteneciera! Necesitas relajarte un poco!" Siseó ella.

"Un pequeño beso - Kagome - te robaste mi primer beso!" Medio gritó él.

"Podrías decirlo un poco más fuerte?! No creo que Miroku y Sango te escucharon!" jadeó ella.

"Oh, escuchamos." Asintió Miroku rápidamente, pero Sango lo codeó.

Kagome pasó sus manos por su cabello. "Escasamente podría llamarlo un beso! Por amor de dios - así es como beso a mi abuelo. Un beso apropiado es totalmente diferente!"

"Sí? Muéstrame!"

Kagome no pensaba que Inuyasha supiera en lo que estaba metiéndose, y rápidamente miró a Sango y a Miroku quienes ahora los miraban abiertamente. Pero tan pronto como notaron la mirada de Kagome rodearon la esquina. Kagome sacudió su cabeza. "No puedo mostrarte lo que es un beso de verdad." Le dijo ella seriamente.

"Por qué no?" gruñó él.

"Porque eso sería un beso de VERDAD, no?!" ella apretó sus puños en un esfuerzo por mantener calmada su voz.

Él le sonrió. "No sería permitido? Viendo cómo Kouga es al único al que besas?"

Ella apretó sus dientes por un momento antes de suspirar. "Yo no beso a Kouga, Inuyasha."

"Entonces bésame y pruébalo!"

Kagome sólo lo miró, entre sorprendida y una cantidad de mariposas en su sistema. "No puedes PEDIRLE a alguien que te bese!"

"Por qué no?"

"No es normal!"

"YO no SOY normal, Kagome." Señaló él.

"Realmente estás seguro que quieres que te de tu primer beso?" ella retorció sus dedos. Realmente amaría…

"Es sólo un beso." Él se encogió.

Por supuesto… realmente no entendía las implicaciones de un apropiado beso si nunca había visto a nadie besarse. Era tan ingenuo… y ella se sentía una total vagabunda por tener más conocimiento que un chico.

"Un beso, Inuyasha, es algo que comparten dos personas íntimamente involucradas cuando se… gustan… mutuamente…" dijo ella, nerviosa. "No puedes sólo PRACTICAR besar como si no fuera nada."

"Por qué no?"

Kagome maldijo a la persona que le había enseñado la palabra 'por qué'. "Porque… haría pensar a las personas que…"

"Pensar qué?"

También maldijo a la persona que también le enseñó 'qué'.

"Que estamos involucrados… porque no lo estamos."

"Esa sólo es una excusa, y estás llena de ellas." Él frunció sus ojos levemente.

"De acuerdo, te lo mostraré después - sólo que no en un lugar tan público…" se desvaneció ella tranquilamente.

"Bien."

Y esperanzadamente lo olvidaría.

--

Para el anochecer, Kouga y Kikyo habían hecho el viaje por las aguas hacia la pequeña isla lejos de la costa. No era algo que disfrutaran considerando que tenían que soportar la compañía del otro por un tiempo, solos, y juntos. Y temían llegar ante el Sr. Naraku como siempre, con las manos vacías sin nada sino excusas patéticas para escudarse.

"Esto es tu culpa." Le siseó Kikyo a Kouga mientras seguían al guardia por los corredores hacia la oficina de Naraku.

Kouga tuvo que elevar su voz sobre un grito particularmente fuerte que hizo eco por los corredores desde algún lugar en la base. "Cómo lo sabrías?"

"Si no hubieses estado coqueteando con esa tonta y mantuvieras tu mente en el trabajo entonces lo hubiésemos encontrado."

"Oh seguro…" él rodó sus ojos pero rápidamente los cerró cuando la puerta de Naraku apareció a la vista.

Entraron en una habitación mucho más oscura y minimalista y cuidadosamente se arreglaron para permanecer lado a lado ante el largo escritorio al final de la habitación que estaba puesto ante puertas de vidrio corredizas. Kouga supuso que si hubiese algún problema, Naraku siempre tendría una ruta de escape tras él.

Típico.

"Así que están con la manos vacías." Él se giró lentamente en su silla giratoria, haciendo una muy buena impresión de un villano de James Bond menos el peludo gato blanco. "Y qué tienen que decir esta vez?"

Kouga abrió su boca para mentir pero Kikyo fue muy rápida. "Fue culpa de Kouga." Ella lo miró.

La mirada de Naraku se desvió brevemente hacia la joven mujer antes de regresar a Kouga. "Oh?"

"Ha estado saliendo con una chica en el pueblo costero." Informó Kikyo.

"Sin duda." Naraku probablemente no estaba escuchándola porque continuaba mirando a Kouga como si fuera un cretino. Kouga no se molestó en mirarlo. "Quién es esta chica?"

"Sólo… Kagome Higurashi… de vacaciones… quedándose en una casa sobre la orilla." Dijo él casualmente, intentando dejar el tema.

"En la costa, eh?" Naraku se inclinó en sus codos y juntó sus manos bajo su mentón. "Con su familia?"

"No…"

"Con alguien más?"

"Sí." No podía mentir. Seriamente.

"Quién?"

"Un amigo."

"Y cómo lo sabrías?" Naraku frunció sus ojos ante el medio lobo y Kikyo le dio una confundida mirada.

"La conocí mientras hacía unas compras de accesorios masculinos." Dijo él, sus ojos en el piso. "Asumo que no es familiar porque…" él murmuró la última parte.

"Perdón? No escuché eso?" Dijo Naraku con falsa cortesía.

"Asumo que no era de su familia porque parecía haber estado buscando…" él luchó por la palabra correcta. "Condones."

Kikyo resopló y Naraku lució divertido.

"Ya veo…" él cruzó sus brazos ante sus dos empleados. "Parece que nuestro pequeño amigo Inu ha conseguido una mujercita… y no parece estar desperdiciando mucho tiempo en libertad."

El rostro de Kouga permaneció neutral.

"Has visto a su amigo?" preguntó Naraku.

"No."

"Entonces podría ser Inuyasha. Está ocultándolo de ustedes deliberadamente."

Kouga sólo asintió.

Naraku se levantó rápidamente y salió de la oficina. "Movilizaré un escuadrón para ir en busca de la casa de esta chica. Espero que guíes, Kouga."

--

Continuará…

--

**Nota de la autora**: Próximo capítulo - 'Vista'


	10. Vista

**EL PRECIO DE LA LIBERTAD**

(_The Price of Freedom_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 10: Vista

--

Kagome encontró a Inuyasha sentado en el pórtico, suspendiendo una mano para escudar sus ojos del intenso sol. Supuso que sólo intentaba lucir fresco.

"El sol lastima tus ojos de nuevo?" adivinó ella.

Él saltó ante el sonido de su voz que llegó inesperada. "Uh… sí…" Él removió su mano pero no hubo caso… aún podía verlo…

Kagome frunció cuando Inuyasha entrecerró sus ojos al cielo. "Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien. Puedo comer un sándwich, por favor?" preguntó rápidamente.

Sintiéndose como si le hubiesen dicho ir a hacer sus tareas por su madre cuando sus padres querían 'hablar', frunció un poco más y entró.

Inuyasha movió una mano en frente de sus ojos mientras levantaba la mirada, y notaba el definido destello en la luz ante él. Antes todo lo que había podido ver era negro… pero ahora… cuando estaba afuera en el sol, el negro se aclaraba varios tonos de gris. No entendía bien, pero se sentía como si su mente estuviera jugándole bromas otra vez.

Kagome regresó con su comida y sonrió mientras se sentaba junto a él. Se giró para encararla y se asustó cuando vio una borrosa sombra negra de algo contra todo el gris. "Te traje tu sándwich… es de pollo… está bien?"

"Sí…"

"Pareces muy callado esta mañana." Ella ladeó su cabeza. "Escuché que estuviste despierto anoche. No pudiste dormir?"

Él había estado mirando el techo desde su cama… mirando los tres espectros de luz gris que había visto sobre su cabeza. "Kagome… cuántos bombillos tengo en la luz en mi habitación?"

"En MI habitación, creo que quieres decir." Lo corrigió ella. "Cuatro."

"Entonces creo que uno está fundido." Dijo él simplemente y ella le dio una mirada sospechosa.

"Está bien, Sr. Bimble, voy a tomar una ducha y creo que debes tomar una siesta, sí?" dijo ella lentamente y regresó adentro.

Por supuesto que ella se desvió y terminó vagando por la casa por casi una hora antes de realmente ir al baño, y para entonces, Inuyasha seriamente estaba comenzando a cuestionar su salud mental. Lentamente las cosas estaban comenzando a tomar forma a su alrededor. Y desde un punto cuando sólo podía ver sombras, veinte minutos después vagamente podía ver tonos diferentes de gris y algunas veces detalles. Todo era un poco extraño… todo estaba en blanco y negro… y aún del lado oscuro de la escala… en realidad podía ver cosas vagamente.

Caminó por la cocina, buscando el corredor, pero se tropezó con algo a los pies. Bajó la mirada y vio un bulto negro en el suelo. Se agachó para darle un vistazo más de cerca y lentamente lo recogió, girándolo en sus manos. Era un libro… uno grande, pesado y negro… y realmente pudo ver la diferencia en la cubierta y las páginas adentro.

Lo soltó apresuradamente y decidió que debía haber algo en sus ojos - así que fue a lavarlo y entró en el baño, olvidando que Kagome AÚN estaba ahí.

"Ah! Inuyasha!" Kagome se paralizó, a medio camino de alcanzar por su toalla mientras salía de la ducha. "Nunca escuchaste de golpear?"

Inuyasha sólo podía mirar indefenso. Kagome estaba de pie completamente desnuda ante él y actuaba como si fuera la cosa más natural en el mundo. Por sentado, realmente no podía ver mucho detalle… pero podía ver la forma básica, y de repente el vapor en el baño se tornó mucho más caluroso. "Maldición, es algo bueno que estés ciego." Murmuró ella, finalmente envolviendo una toalla a su alrededor - haciendo a Inuyasha recordar desviar su mirada a otro lado.

"Lo siento…" murmuró tranquilamente.

"Está bien - debí asegurar la puerta." Ella sonrió plácida y lo pasó en su salida.

Una vez ida Inuyasha abanicó su rostro extremadamente acalorado y fue al lavamanos. Echó agua fría sobre sus ojos y los frotó furiosamente, como si intentara limpiar el polvo de ellos. Pero cuando miró en el espejo se encontró encarando una mancha gris, con una gran mancha blanca de cabello alrededor de - su rostro. Sin detalles… sólo manchas grises.

Sus ojos estaban jugándole bromas. Estaba seguro. Pero entonces cómo supo que Kagome le había robado una de sus galletas.

Estaban sentados en el sofá, juntos con un plato de galletas y una de esas películas de horror en la TV - una que Kagome estaba teniéndole que explicar a Inuyasha cada unos minutos. Arruinaba la gracia, pero ahí estaba.

El aire acondicionado no era lo único que se había dañado - sino el calentador central, el cual estaba conectado a él, también se dañó. Y aunque había hecho calor durante el día - podría hacer mucho frío en la noche y desde que Inuyasha inadvertidamente había roto la puerta, podrían entrar muchas corrientes de aire a la casa.

"Inuyasha… tu codo está en mis costillas." Se quejó ella mientras discretamente intentaba agarrar una de sus preciadas galletas para después - podía ser muy posesivo con ellas.

"Bueno, es tu culpa por tener tus costillas ahí." Refunfuñó él mientras movía su brazo levemente. Estaba seguro que había visto la sombra gris de su brazo escabullirse en silencio hacia su plato. "Disfrutaste tu galleta?"

Ella se tensó. "Lo siento… es sólo que… también me gustan… y nunca me dejas una…" se disculpó.

"Devuélvela!"

Ella la lamió rápidamente. "No." Y le sonrió.

Eso no pareció molestar mucho a Inuyasha porque se la arrebató y la metió en su boca, luciendo pagado de sí mismo. Kagome quedó boquiabierta por un momento antes de agarrar otra galleta. Inuyasha rápidamente la levantó y la alejó de su alcance.

"Eso no es justo!" ella se levantó de rodillas en el sofá para alcanzar por el plato pero él sólo se recostó más y sostuvo el plato sobre el brazo del sofá. Estaba siendo derrotada e inclinada sobre él, apenas inconsciente del hecho de que tuvo que presionarse contra su pecho para hacerlo.

Pero Inuyasha definitivamente era consciente. Y a esta proximidad estaba seguro que podía ver lo que podría ser su nariz.

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha - dame una galleta!" rió ella mientras las mantenía lejos de su alcance.

"Bésame de verdad."

Ella se paralizó ante su declaración y de repente retrocedió hacia el otro extremo del sofá, sus mejillas ardientes como hornillos. "Q-qué?"

"Dijiste que me mostrarías apropiadamente cuando no estuviéramos en público." Él señaló alrededor. "Esto no es público."

Realmente había estado esperando que lo hubiese olvidado. "Sólo bromeaba."

"Sonó serio para mi." Dijo él, cruzando sus brazos.

Kagome estaba perdida. "Pero… pero realmente nunca he besado a nadie…"

"Me besaste antes."

"Pero no de verdad - y no fue como si fuese serio - besar así ES serio." Ella sacudió sus manos. "No es algo que hagas sólo porque lo sientes… bueno… sí… pero ese no es el punto!"

"Estás haciendo excusas." Y sabía la forma perfecta para hacerla sentir culpable. "Es porque soy ciego, verdad? No quieres estar con un lisiado."

"Inuyasha! Sabes que eso no es verdad!" espetó ella enojada. "Nunca pensaría eso!"

"Entonces pruébalo." Él le sonrió. "O eres gallina?"

"Soy muy gallina." Ella se dio la vuelta y él se tomó la breve oportunidad para enfocarse en su rostro, notando que los detalles lentamente estaban tomando más proporción.

"Entonces no tengo opción sino creer que eres racista… no… sexista… um… no puedo recordar la palabra."

"NO soy prejudicial!" exclamó ella indignada.

"Nunca dije que fueras PREJUDICIAL!" dijo él sincero.

Kagome estaba alcanzando sus últimas. "De acuerdo… pero si lo hago… tienes que… dejar de molestarme con eso, sí?"

"Está bien." Asintió él.

Kagome avanzó en el sofá hacia él, sintiendo como si sus adentros estuvieran el alta vibración como su teléfono móvil. Se acercó un poco más antes de estar sentada justo junto a él y observó su rostro intensamente. "Bien… y ahora nos besamos." Ella se inclinó… y lo besó en la mejilla.

Él le dio una plana mirada viéndola realmente. "Un beso, mi trasero."

"No gracias. Preferiría besar tu mejilla." Dijo ella antes de intentar escabullirse de nuevo.

Inuyasha la detuvo efectivamente con su brazo alrededor de su cintura y suspiró. "Realmente soy así de feo?"

Todo dentro de ella gritó 'POR QUÉ DEMONIOS PENSARÍAS ESO?' Nunca había visto un espejo? "No eres… feo."

"No te esfuerces."

"No tendría que forzarme para besarte… es sólo que…" ella jugó con el borde de sus mangas. "Nunca lo he hecho antes… es más probable que lo haga más mal que tú."

"Entonces intentémoslo juntos." Estimuló él. "Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"

Bueno… el techo podría caerse… el sofá podría colapsar… su madre podría atravesar la puerta en el momento preciso - o aún peor - los malos del instituto de Inuyasha. Todas esas respuestas estaban en la punta de su lengua, pero de repente guardó silencio mientras podría jurar que la mirada de Inuyasha estaba fija con la suya por primera vez.

Tenía que ser un error… pero qué importaba… no podía darse la vuelta. Y fue como un halón magnético para ambos mientras se acercaban mutuamente como si estuvieran siendo juntados por hilos. Los labios de Kagome encontraron los de Inuyasha suave y tiernamente… mucho mas a propósito que la última vez que lo había intentado… y sus ojos se cerraron.

Por unos momentos permanecieron así, besándose sobriamente, hasta que Inuyasha ladeó su cabeza levemente, como si lo hubiese hecho por años, y presionó contra sus labios más profundo. Kagome simplemente cedió ante la firme presión y su boca se abrió ligeramente, prácticamente invitando a su lengua.

Pero en vez resultó ser Kagome quien tomó la dominancia en el beso, pasando sus manos para enredarse en su cabello para acercarlo más. Inuyasha se sorprendió por un momento para responder antes de que sus manos finalmente subieran para descansar en sus hombros y deslizó su propia lengua contra la suya en respuesta.

Casi una corriente eléctrica se disparó por los brazos de Kagome hacia su estómago y más allá. Se sentía muy bien para ser decente y no quería nada más sino continuar, pero estaba comenzando a tornarse un poco intenso cuando el beso tomó una forma más apasionada y agresiva y aún cuando no estuviera siendo controlada por él, sabía que tenía que detenerse.

"Es suficiente." Ella empujó contra su pecho, haciéndolo retroceder reluctante. Se sentó, jadeando, y presionando una delicada mano en su corazón para estabilizarlo. "ESE es un beso de verdad… qué piensas?"

"Mm… está bien." Dijo él con un movimiento de hombro.

Los ojos de Kagome destellaron peligrosamente en él. "Sólo 'bien'? Qué brillante! Qué tan desastrosa y estremecedoramente brillante?" Se había sentido así para ella.

"Cielos, alguien tiene una alta opinión de sí misma." Él le sonrió y la haló contra su lado con su brazo alrededor de su cintura. "Estuviste grandiosa. Fue mejor de lo que pensé."

Ella lo aceptó… gruñona.

"Y qué nos perdimos?" Él volvió su atención al TV.

"Um… oh… el asesino parece haber sido resucitado - y esa chica gritando es-"

"Connie?"

"Síp."

--

Inuyasha despertó a la mañana siguiente, e hizo una mueca ante la incómoda posición en la que estaba en el sofá. Kagome aún estaba en la misma posición, sentada a su lado, medio recostada en su pecho con su cabeza en su hombro.

Pero eso realmente no le molestó mucho porque algo mucho más impresionante estaba pasando. Podía ver. Todo y cualquier cosa. Incluso en color… aún parecía un poco gris en los bordes, pero era todo, casi como debería ser.

Inmediatamente miró a Kagome, ansioso de ver cómo era. Y cielos, lucía mal en las mañanas. Pero eso no desmeritó toda su apariencia. Tenía piel perfecta… completamente sin fallas como si nunca hubiese visto un grano en su vida y el cabello negro más sedoso que hubiese visto con un brillo casi azul eléctrico. Sus dos labios llenos estaban separados levemente y largas pestañas bordeaban sus ojos.

Demonios… si era plana entonces qué se supone que debía considerar una visión pura de belleza? Porque pensaba que la visión de la belleza estaba durmiendo en su hombro en ese preciso momento.

Le tomó un momento girar su cabeza para mirar alrededor y frunció. Las paredes estaban pintadas de lavanda… y siempre había pensado que habían sido blancas. Pero otra vez… las paredes blancas era todo lo que había visto siempre.

Entonces vio la ventana y de repente salió del sofá con prisa por alcanzarla. Kagome despertó con un frunce mientras se tomaba unos momentos para despertarse, después de acurrucarse en el cálido puesto donde Inuyasha había estado.

Pero Inuyasha estaba ocupado viendo afuera. Podía ver la luz del día… en realidad podía ver el sol y todo debajo. Era como una realidad totalmente diferente. Él se giró para mirar a Kagome quien lentamente estaba comenzando a sentarse en el sofá con un amplio bostezo. Se veía adorable para sus ojos… y tan pequeña comparada a los otros hombres que había visto.

"Buenos días." Dijo ella cuando vagamente lo ubicó al otro lado del salón. "Qué hora es?"

"No sé." Respondió él, mucho más alerta y despierto que ella.

De repente lo golpeó la idea de que esto podría cambiar todo. Su relación con Kagome era una… y otra ahora que podía ver, tendría que dejarla… para bien… y continuar huyendo de su pasado.

Así que al momento que sus adormilados ojos se enfocaron más claramente en él, medio cerró sus ojos y miró al espacio como normalmente lo había hecho. No quería que las cosas cambiaran.

"Apuesto que mi cabello es un desastre," dijo ella con una sonrisa y se levantó del sofá. "Mejor voy a asearme…"

"Yo iré por una bebida." Dijo él, aún medio en estado de shock.

"Hazlo… pero no tires nada, de acuerdo?"

Él ahora no tiraría o se tropezaría otra vez en su VIDA.

"Sabes, hoy estás actuando horriblemente extraño. Pasa algo malo?"

Después de sentir como si hubiese estado viviendo en una pequeña y oscura habitación por tres semanas, se sentía terriblemente agorafóbico de repente. "Estoy bien. Tú?"

"Estoy bien, Inuyasha." Ella le frunció, y él vio cómo se creaban pequeñas arrugas entre sus cejas, haciéndola ver más preocupada que enojada.

Ella levantó su plato del que había estado comiendo la cena y se fue a la cocina. Inuyasha la observó irse intensamente, no siendo capaz de mirar suficiente de ella. Luego… justo cuando alcanzó el lavaplatos y comenzó a lavar… un pequeño punto rojo apareció de la nada y apuntaba el costado de la cabeza de Kagome.

Inuyasha había visto ese pequeño punto rojo muchas veces para no saber lo que era. "KAGOME! AGÁCHATE!"

"Qué?" ella levantó la mirada con alarma pero fue derribada por Inuyasha antes de que pudiera decir más.

De repente unos estruendosos disparos atravesaron el aire y el vidrio de la ventana de la cocina se quebró y cubrió ambos cuerpos con pequeños fragmentos. Kagome gritó y se agachó más bajo Inuyasha mientras el sonido del arma continuaba y agujeros comenzaban a subir por la pared opuesta a la ventana.

Eventualmente se detuvo y Kagome quedó boquiabierta ante Inuyasha cuando sus ojos se fijaron de golpe en los suyos y se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. "Puedes ver…"

No hubo mucho tiempo para responder cuando ambos escucharon un crujido de madera mientras la mitad de la puerta se abría. Inuyasha se dio cuenta que finalmente lo habían encontrado y agarró a Kagome antes de lanzarla sobre su hombro. Ella contuvo su grito petrificado mientras atravesaba la casa y se dirigía directo hacia las puertas de vidrio de la sala. "No! Inuyasha! NO!"

Pero la ignoró y las atravesó, quebrando el vidrio alrededor. Le tomó unos momentos recuperar su equilibrio después de un golpe como ese antes de adentrarse en la oscuridad. Escuchó gritos tras él cuando los militares los vieron hacer su escape.

"Están siguiéndonos!" gritó Kagome.

Y también, estaban adelante, bloqueando completamente su escape en el bosque - así que el único otro camino era el acantilado. Inmediatamente cambió su trayectoria y Kagome lo sujetó más fuerte mientras aceleraba y saltaba por el borde del acantilado y comenzaba a caer. Ella sólo esperó el horripilante impacto de huesos rompiéndose contra las afiladas rocas… y asombrosamente nunca llegó. Hubo un impacto levemente fuerte de un golpe en la arena e Inuyasha momentáneamente titubeó precario, probablemente no acostumbrado a su añadido peso antes de partir otra vez.

Kagome no podía creer que en realidad estuvieran huyendo tan fácilmente - no había nadie siguiéndolos. Pero Inuyasha lo sabía mejor y podía ver la sombra corriendo a lo largo de la cima del acantilado, igualando su paso, si no un poco más adelantado. Cualquier momento y sería interceptado completamente de su escape.

Y al momento que Kouga aterrizó sin esfuerzo ante él fue llevado a un abrupto alto. Dejó caer a Kagome de repente y la movió tras él protectoramente.

"No huirás otra vez, Inu." Dijo Kouga fríamente. Estaba sin ningún tipo de arma, pero no las necesitaba para detener a Inuyasha.

"No puedes detenerme… tendrás que matarme."

"Corta esa basura, sé que no lo dices en serio." Siseó Kouga.

"Si me regresas entonces sólo estás impresionándote." Inuyasha se abalanzó furioso y lanzó sus garras. Kagome gritó mientras se quitaba del camino cuando Kouga se deslizó bajo el brazo extendido con asombrosa velocidad. "Sólo me detienes porque no puedes escapar!"

"Si no puedo irme entonces tú tampoco!"

"Puedo y lo haré!" Espetó Inuyasha y estuvo por abalanzarse antes de que Kagome les gritara detenerse.

"Alto!" gritó ella y se lanzó entre los dos, deteniéndolos efectivamente en seco. Se giró hacia Kouga. "Déjalo ir… por favor, Kouga…"

"No supliques por mi, Kagome-"

"Cállate!" ella se giró hacia Inuyasha, enojada con él por una desconocida razón. Se giró hacia Kouga con un tono más suave. "Sé todo sobre quién eres Kouga… si dejas ir a Inuyasha… entonces también puedes escapar?"

"No puedo escapar." Siseó Kouga venenosamente. "Un tan llamado 'mejorado'."

"Qué?" Kagome estaba confundida.

"Él tiene que obedecer la orden del líder sin importar qué. Sólo puede irse cuando le dan permiso. Y tiene que regresar si le dicen." Respondió Inuyasha. "Justo un maldito perro faldero!"

"Y tú eres un maldito mestizo!"

"Basta!" Kagome ondeó sus brazos para interrumpirlos. "Kouga, no puedes entregar a Inuyasha… por favor… no lo detengas… si no puedes ser libre entonces al menos déjalo ser libre…?"

Kouga la miró, sus ojos furiosos. "Bien… pero la próxima vez que nos encontremos podría no dejarte ir, Inu."

"Como si te necesitara." Replicó Inuyasha, mientras Kagome le disparaba una mirada de advertencia.

"No les dirás?" llamó ella tras Kouga mientras se alejaba.

"No a menos que pregunten." Dijo él sobre su hombro.

Ambos esperaron hasta que se fue completamente de vista antes de confiar lo suficiente para girarse hacia el otro. "Eso fue un-"

"Inuyasha - has estado mintiéndome!" siseó ella, interrumpiéndolo con lívido temperamento.

"Qué?"

"Has estado haciéndome creer que estabas ciego! Pero podías ver todo el tiempo!" ella estaba cercana a las lágrimas. Realmente confiaba en él para no mentirle.

"Bueno… no todo el tiempo!"

"Entonces admites que mentiste?!"

"No todo el tiempo!" protestó él en defensa.

"Cómo puedo creerte?!" ella frunció y se alejó de él. "Todas esas veces que pensé que era privado para mi… en el baño - cuando entraste - pudiste verme, verdad?!"

"Bueno…"

"Verdad?!"

"Sí." Dijo planamente. Como siendo regañado por una madre. Pero entonces la memoria le sirvió por una vez y su rabia destelló un poco. "Y qué hay de ti?! También me mentiste!"

"Cuándo?"

"Cuando dijiste que eras plana - mentiste sobre eso."

"Apenas es algo como para enojarse!"

"Y tampoco estar ciego - no estás feliz de que pueda ver de nuevo?!" le frunció.

"Estoy extasiada! Pero aún mentiste!" espetó ella.

"Sabes por qué?!" espetó él. "Porque cada minuto de cada día mientras estuve ciego juré que podía ver cosas - pero siempre era mi mente jugándome bromas - haciéndome pensar que veía cosas cuando realmente no había nada! Y cuando comencé a ver de nuevo pensé que era otra broma!"

"Y en vez de decirme me hiciste creer que aún estabas ciego y que me necesitabas?!" se infló ella. "Podrías haberte ido y entonces esas personas nunca hubiesen atacado la casa y casi me disparan con un arma!"

"Querías que me fuera?" él estaba genuinamente lastimado. Pero intentó mantenerlo escondido.

"Al menos estaría más segura!" admitió ella bruscamente.

Casi de inmediato esa misma barrera emocional que había estado usando la mayor parte de su vida regresó a su lugar, se fijó y cerró nuevamente. "Bien! Si así es como lo quieres entonces me iré! Nunca tendrás que verme otra vez! Feliz?"

Él comenzó a alejarse, y Kagome se quedó muda momentáneamente. Estuvo a punto de gritar 'espera' cuando su estúpido orgullo sacó lo mejor de ella. "Bien! Nunca quiero verte otra vez, mentiroso!"

"Estoy dolido, perra!" espetó él.

"Vete al infierno!"

"Ahí estaba - no voy a regresar!" gritó él. "No esperes que te vea otra vez!"

"No lo haré!"

"No me esperes despierta!"

"No lo haré!"

"Adiós Kagome!"

"Piérdete!"

Eventualmente él desapareció de vista a la vuelta del acantilado y ella permaneció fuerte por un tiempo, mirando tras él con pasión. Hasta que todo cayó por su peso y ella colapsó en la arena, y comenzó a desahogar su corazón.

No lo había dicho en serio… sólo había estado asustada y enojada de que le hubiese mentido… no quería que se fuera para siempre.

"Por qué estás llorando?!" gritó Inuyasha desde arriba, sobre el acantilado.

"Oh desaparece y ve a joder a una ardilla!" le gritó ella.

"Perra!"

Y eso fue. Él se fue y no lo vio otra vez.

--

Continuará…

--

**Nota de la autora**: Próximo capítulo - 'Necesitando Ayuda'


	11. Necesitando Ayuda

**EL PRECIO DE LA LIBERTAD**

(_The Price of Freedom_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 11: Necesitando Ayuda

------

Dos días después, y finalmente Kagome tuvo el coraje de regresar a la casa. Sango fue con ella por apoyo… y para actuar como un escudo humano si fuera necesario… pero afortunadamente, los militares se habían ido para entonces. Entraron por el antejardín en silencio y lentamente evaluaron el daño.

"Oh dios… mamá va a matarme…" murmuró Kagome mientras pasaban por la puerta completamente demolida y miraban alrededor. Nada en la casa misma parecía estar roto - todo sólo estaba fuera de lugar o tirado. La cocina estaba en un estado mucho peor, porque no sólo la ventana estaba rota, sino que pequeños agujeros de bala alineaban las paredes y había sangre en el piso donde había caído con Inuyasha. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que debió haberse herido con los pequeños fragmentos de vidrio… y genial… ahora se sentía culpable.

"Kagome!" Sango llamó desde la sala y Kagome entró e hizo una mueca.

"Oh sí…" las puertas francesas estaban completamente destruidas, y ahora todo en el salón estaba húmedo. "Creo que mamá va a torturarme primero… luego me tirará por el acantilado al océano para que nadie me encuentre…"

"No es tan malo…" Sango se movió incómoda.

"No es malo?!" Kagome se giró hacia ella. "Hay una pintura original en la cocina la cual ahora tiene tres balas en el lienzo - cada una tomando seis mil yen de su valor!"

"Por qué me gritas?! Yo no hice esto?!" espetó Sango rápidamente. "Porque diría que un grupo de hombres armados hicieron terrorismo aquí?!"

Kagome se calló. Esa era la historia que le había dicho a todos quienes preguntaban sobre el incidente en la casa. Simplemente fue un malentendido que las fuerzas especiales habían pensado que había traficantes de drogas en su casa… una total y obvia mentira que debía ser muy extraña de creer - pero de nuevo, ser atacada durante la noche por hombres swat también era un poco extraño.

"Cómo voy a arreglar esto?" Kagome suspiró mientras pateaba el vidrio roto en la alfombra.

"Bueno…" pensó Sango lentamente. "Conozco un par de chicos que pueden ayudarte. Está Hisato… es un obrero en el piso arriba de nosotros - un hombre grandioso - lo haría gratis! Y las ventanas… um… Hisato podría conocer personas que pueden ayudar."

"Genial…" dijo Kagome y regresó a la cocina para salvar la comida que quedaba. Se agachó ante el refrigerador y giró sus ojos cuando vio que todo lo sabroso había sido consumido. Obviamente dispararles a las chicas era un trabajo duro… por supuesto que esos pobres hombres habían necesitado una merienda.

Ella se enderezó, y revisó las flores que estaban arregladas al lado de la ventana. Eran el orgullo y la alegría de los dueños y muy caras y afortunadamente… no se veían muy dañadas. Kagome suspiró con alivio… ciertamente tendría pena de muerte si una simple hoja hubiese sido dañada.

Casi por reflejo, se inclinó y revisó una de las hojas largas para asegurarse de que no hubiese huecos en ella. La giró y se paralizó rápidamente.

Sango escogió ese momento para entrar. "Revisé las habitaciones - una de las camas está rota a la mitad y las alfombras un poco enlodadas pero… estás bien…?"

Kagome miraba la pequeña cosa de plástico y metal negro que había sido puesto en la cara inferior de la hoja. No tenía que ser una agente secreta para saber lo que era. Kagome se giró hacia Sango. "Creo que debemos revisar un poco más… asegurarnos de que todo está bien."

Y así lo hicieron. Y en cada habitación además de gabinetes, armarios y baños, había un bicho - del tipo auditivo.

Al menos ahora estaba segura que Inuyasha no había estado inventando toda esa basura sobre agencias del gobierno.

------

"Oye, tú!"

La mejilla de Inuyasha tembló levemente con molestia. Se giró lentamente y miró al pequeño hombre que corrió hacia él. "No eres el tipo de los afiches?"

Esa molestia rápidamente se transformó en preocupación. Él sonrió y ondeó una mano como si lo hubiese escuchado antes. "Ya he pasado por esto dos veces esta mañana - digo, no me parezco a ese hombre!" Él señaló la pared del edificio a su lado en la calle donde los afiches de se busca habían sido pegados. "Hablando de ese extraño cabello - están buscando un hombre de cincuenta años - no a mi."

El hombre le frunció sospechosamente. Inuyasha miró brevemente los afiches a su lado. No era de extrañar que todos estuvieran tan entusiasmados en atraparlo. La recompensa era por más dinero del que hubiese visto o pudiese imaginar.

"Estás seguro?"

"Parezco un anciano para ti?" Dijo Inuyasha cortamente, con una pizca de amenaza en su tono. Lo cual, antes eso, el hombro huyó.

Inuyasha suspiró y continuó por la calle, manteniendo su cabeza gacha con su gorra estirada para esconder sus ojos y orejas - la mayoría de su cabello también había sido recogido en ella.

Rodeó una esquina y se detuvo en seco, ojos abiertos. Ante él había un grupo de oficiales de policía hablando con Kouga y… quien pensó era Kagome. Qué estaba haciendo con ellos? De repente Kouga pareció reconocer su presencia y se giró bruscamente para encararlo. La joven mujer siguió su repentino movimiento y frunció sus ojos cuando lo vio. Los oficiales de policía lo reconocieron de una.

"Atrápenlo!"

Inuyasha rápidamente se echó a correr, por donde había llegado y se dirigió directo hacia las multitudes. Eso le daría tiempo y con la gorra puesta - no podrían seguirlo tan fácilmente-

Pero ante esa pequeña idea, un niño, siendo cargado en el hombro de sus padres, extendió su mano y tomó la gorra de la cabeza de Inuyasha, haciendo caer su cabello. Inuyasha casi pensó dos veces para recuperar el sombrero, pero cuando vio a los oficiales correr hacia él rápidamente cambió de opinión.

"Inu! No puedes huir para siempre!" escuchó gritar a alguien.

Ante eso, él se escabulló en la multitud y entró en un callejón y detrás de un grupo de basureros. Esperó hasta que los oficiales hubiesen pasado completamente antes de sujetar el tubo de desagüe al costado del callejón y comenzó a trepar hacia el techo. Infortunadamente, no todos los oficiales habían pasado aún el callejón - mientras unos pasaban ubicaron su ascenso.

"Está en el techo!"

Él maldijo levemente mientras se deslizaba sobre la baranda del techo y corría hacia el espacio entre este techo y el siguiente, lo pasó de un salto y luego a un techo más bajo, fuera de la vista de alguien que pudiera seguirlo… como… Kouga por ejemplo.

En el techo más bajo corrió hacia el borde y miró hacia abajo. Bajo él estaba la plazoleta en frente del supermercado y directo estaba Kagome… aunque no podía ubicar qué era diferente en ella. Pero tenía que hablarle.

Se lanzó y aterrizó con un golpe que lastimó su rodilla… no lo había intentado en un tiempo, eso era seguro. Luego hizo su camino tan insospechadamente hacia Kagome como pudo. "Qué estás haciendo con ellos?" preguntó él deteniéndose tras ella.

Ella se giró y sus ojos se ampliaron con reconocimiento. "Es mi trabajo."

"Tu qué?"

"Garantizado, estar con un grupo de hombres chauvinistas no fue mi idea, fue idea de mi superior." Ella cruzó sus brazos calmada si no pagada de sí misma. "Entonces… te entregas?"

"Me traicionaste." Gruñó él. Entonces de repente notó la diferencia. Esta no era Kagome. Esta mujer olía a perfumes sintéticos… Madreselva… mientras Kagome tenía un aroma mucho más suave y floral. No se basaba más en las apariencias. "Espera…"

"Realmente eres tan estúpido como dicen, verdad." Resopló ella. "Ookami puede ser muy incompetente para capturarte - pero te aseguro que soy muy diferente."

Ella sacó algo de su bolsillo y comenzó a levantarlo hacia él.

"Qué demonios…?" murmuró Inuyasha, pero no estaba mirando a Kikyo… estaba mirando algo tras ella. "Oh dios mío…"

Kikyo se giró bruscamente para ver lo que estaba mirando pero se encontró mirando la tienda sola. Cuando regresó, abriendo su boca para decir algo, se había ido.

------

Toda una semana desde que la casa había sido arrasada… e Inuyasha no había tenido la decencia de contactarla - mucho menos enviar una nota. Kagome restregaba las alfombras en la habitación con una furiosa expresión.

Pero otra vez… algo mucho peor podría haber pasado…?

Las manos de Kagome se detuvieron mientras analizaba ideas mucho más gruesas sobre la que podría ser la verdadera razón de por qué no la había contactado. Pero entonces sonó el timbre.

"Inuyasha?" se levantó, su corazón prácticamente dolía mientras corría por el corredor para responder la recién reparada puerta. "Inu…"

"Siento decepcionar." Le dijo Kouga neutral desde el pórtico.

"Oh hola, K-"

"Shh!" él llevó un dedo a sus labios y la llamó fuera de la casa. Ella siguió obediente y cerró la puerta. "No podemos hablar aquí, están escuchando." Le dijo él.

"Lo sé."

"Necesito hablar contigo." Lucía serio. "Es urgente."

"Oh de acuerdo… vamos… a caminar entonces?" ella levantó sus cejas y él asintió.

La caminata los llevó al bosque detrás de la casa antes de que Kouga hablara de nuevo. "Inuyasha muy probablemente te contactará pronto… y pondrá tu vida en peligro de nuevo."

"Uh huh…" Ella estaba ocupada tratando de evitar la olorosa savia en su camisa desde los árboles.

"Y he decidido que para mantener tu vida a salvo… entonces debo intentar mantener también la de Inuyasha." Él llegó a un alto al lado de un enorme árbol.

"Hablas en serio?" Kagome frunció sospechosa. "Pensé que lo odiabas… y también eres uno de ellos?"

"Contra mi voluntad, te lo aseguro." Dijo él tranquilamente, acercándose un poco más. "Tengo una información que ayudará a Inuyasha…"

"Qué tipo de información?" aún estaba sospechosa.

"El tipo que podría asegurar la libertad de todos los individuos genéticamente manipulados incluyéndome." Él ladeó su cabeza. "Quieres escucharme?"

Duh! Ella asintió rápidamente y él se inclinó para susurrar en su oído.

------

Él había olfateado a Kouga al segundo que salió al camino hacia la casa de Kagome. Así que había sido muy cuidadoso de mantenerse con el viento todo el camino, siguiendo el rastro del lobo apestoso hacia la casa, donde se unía con el de Kagome antes de desaparecer en los bosques.

Instantáneamente sus celos habían destellado. Qué más hacían dos personas entrando en los bosques aparte de… relacionarse mejor? (Probablemente no se le ocurrió a Inuyasha que también podías relacionarte mejor en la casa…) Él siguió el rastro por los bosques hasta que vio a dos figuras en un claro adelante.

Aún con el viento, rodeó un árbol y se asomó entre los arbustos, sus ojos se fruncieron cuando vio que parecía Kouga y Kagome envueltos en una profunda conversación. Aunque probablemente Kouga susurraba cosas dulces en el oído de Kagome. Y justo cuando estuvo a punto de precipitarse hacia allá, incapaz de soportar más, ambos se separaron y Kagome le dio a Kouga un gran abrazo de oso antes de partir. Inuyasha observó con escrutinio mientras Kouga se alejaba de la casa y Kagome se dirigía hacia ella.

Por un momento Inuyasha estaba indeciso de cuál seguir? Darle una golpiza a Kouga o ir a demandar una explicación de Kagome. Bueno… le gustaba más Kagome así que la siguió.

Para cuando llegó ahí ella ya estaba dentro y tuvo que golpear la puerta.

Ella la abrió. "Kou…"

"Siento decepcionar." Gruñó él.

Ella tragó duro antes de tirarle la puerta en su cara. Un poco perplejo era una subestimación, porque Inuyasha estaba muy sorprendido ante lo que tuvo el valor de hacer. Pero rápidamente lo superó. "Kagome! ABRE ESTA PUERTA AHORA!"

Él podía escucharla moverse dentro pero no podía decir lo que estaba haciendo.

"O LA DERRIBARÉ DE NUEVO!!" gritó él.

La puerta se abrió y ella levantó una libreta diciendo 'SHHH! SÍGUEME!'. Él le dio una mirada incierta mientras hacía movimientos de cierre en la boca.

Había alguien más ahí?

Antes de que pudiera preguntar ella colocó una mano sobre su muñeca y lo arrastró por el corredor hacia la sala de calderas, descartando la libreta mientras lo hacía. Cuando estuvieron ahí, cerró la puerta firmemente y se sentó en el banco opuesto a la caldera.

Estaba muy sucio y oscuro e Inuyasha medio se acomodó entre las rodillas de Kagome y la enorme caldera.

"Qué estás-"

"Siéntate." Ella palpó la banca a su lado. "Y mantén tu voz baja, toda la casa está plagada."

"Bueno, todo lo que necesitas es un apestoso rociador que siempre usas para las hormigas-"

"No de ese tipo - digo del tipo micrófonos." Siseó ella. "Este es el único lugar que estoy segura no se molestaron en poner micrófonos."

Inuyasha se sentó lentamente y trató de ponerse cómodo. No ayudó que estuviera medio sentado en el regazo de Kagome. "Por qué tan pequeñ-"

"Ouch! Mira donde pones ese pie!" espetó ella y se movió para que pudiera sentarse apropiadamente y ella pudiera poner sus piernas por su regazo. Él no parecía muy perturbado por la acción, pero ella estaba sonrojada hasta el fondo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo sobre el problema en mano, Inuyasha intervino. "Qué estabas haciendo con Kouga?" preguntó él en tono bajo.

"Viste, huh?"

"Todo." dijo él.

"Entonces también lo escuchaste todo?"

"Um… no…"

"Entonces deja de saltar a conclusiones." Dijo ella simplemente. "Kouga vino a decirme algo importante - sobre ti."

"Sobre mi?" Inuyasha sonó sospechoso, como ella se había sentido antes.

"Sí… dijo que quería asegurarse de que yo estuviera a salvo (inserten aquí un resoplo de Inuyasha) y que la única forma de hacerlo era asegurar que tú…" Ella se desvaneció mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba para descansar en su muslo, enviando una corriente eléctrica. Luchó por continuar. "Que… er… tú permanecieras libre y…"

"Cómo?" él sonó curioso, probablemente muy inconsciente de lo que su simple mano en su pierna estaba haciéndole.

"No me dijo mucho… y creo que vas a tener que informarte por mi…" su pie dio un nervioso giro.

Él de repente apretó su muslo un poco más firme, su expresión seria. "Qué fue?"

Ella rápidamente se movió para estar bien sentada y su mano cayó de su pierna. "Dijo… que la única forma de asegurar tu libertad yacía con tu madre…?" ella sonó escéptica.

"Cuál?"

"La verdadera, dijo."

Eso pareció tocar un nervio, y él se veía como si estuviera listo para una rabieta… pero lentamente su furiosa expresión se suavizó y Kagome frunció cuando suspiró. "Entonces nunca seré libre, verdad?"

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Próximo capítulo - 'Infiltración'.


	12. Infiltración

**EL PRECIO DE LA LIBERTAD**

(_The Price of Freedom_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 12: Infiltración

------

Para cada nuevo experimento que era programado, se hacía mucho esfuerzo para hacerlo comenzar. No era sólo un caso de tener una mami y un papi que se amaran mucho… era mucho más complicado que eso. En el caso de Inuyasha - los genes de perro que tenían que ser añadidos a los genes humanos para crear el AND cruzado era más difícil que hacer un bebé en la forma tradicional. Porque para comenzar necesitabas perros para llenar los vacíos donde los genes habían sido removidos de las cadenas de AND humanas.

La lista total de padres eran dos madres perro biológicas, un padre humano biológico - dos madres humanas más… antes hubo una madre que no estaba emparentada con Inuyasha de ninguna manera. La madre putativa.

Usualmente la madre putativa era joven, quien necesitaba el dinero porque venían de un pasado pobre. Y en el periódico, el puesto como madre putativa, era menos que informativo de lo que realmente querían decir. Porque, para comenzar, olvidaban mencionar que la joven sería sustituta para un experimento genético que podría salir mal y matarla en cualquier punto durante el embarazo… y también olvidaban mencionar que no le permitirían salir de las instalaciones por nueve meses. Así que la madre de Inuyasha probablemente no tuvo idea de en lo que estaba metiéndose cuando aplicó para tomar parte en un estudio científico en una isla lejos de la costa en aguas internacionales.

"¿Bueno, qué pasa después de que el niño nace?" Le preguntó Kagome tranquilamente mientras permanecían sentados en la sala de caldera.

"No sé qué le pasó a mi propia madre, pero he visto lo que le pasa a los recién nacidos." Dijo él tranquilamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Los mocosos son tomados y llevados a una sala de incubadoras o a un retén y la madre es expulsada de la isla con su dinero y una advertencia de no decirle a nadie lo que pasó." Él ladeó su cabeza. "Una vez escuché un rumor de que una madre sustituta fue a la policía tan pronto como llegó al continente… y por alguna desgracia fue herida en la cabeza por accidente."

"¿Por la policía?" su garganta se contrajo cuando asintió.

"Esas personas están sobre la ley común… están en la cima de la cadena alimenticia. Nadie puede decirles qué hacer o callarlos." Inuyasha suspiró.

"Pero esa era la policía local, ¿verdad?" Kagome se movió levemente para encararlo. "¿Qué si fuéramos a las oficinas de la policía en Tokio donde su poder no puede haberlos alcanzado?"

Inuyasha la miró, inseguro de lo que quería decir.

Kagome lo intentó de nuevo. "¿Qué si encontramos a tu verdadera madre y la llevamos a hablar con la policía en Tokio sobre lo que pasó? Entonces la policía sabría que algo pasaba con las instalaciones de ingeniería genética en la isla e irían a investigar. Y cuando descubran la verdad todo será sacado a la luz." Ella juntó sus manos. "¿Soy un genio o qué?"

"Un problema." Dijo Inuyasha.

Sintiendo que estaba por arruinar su plan ella frunció. "¿Qué?"

"No conozco a mi verdadera madre. No conozco su nombre, donde vive, cómo es, cuántos años tiene, o de dónde viene. Sólo la vi una vez y eso fue cuando estaba naciendo."

"Oh…" Kagome frunció. "¿Pero los laboratorios de donde vienes no guardan registros y fichas de todas las madres sustitutas, para asegurarse de que ninguna hable?"

"Supongo… pero todos los archivos y registros están en la oficina del jefe." El frunce de Inuyasha se arrugó levemente ante un leve recuerdo. "Y no voy a regresar allá."

"No te obligaría." Ella tocó su hombro levemente. "Y no es como si pudiera entrar allá, tomar los archivos, luego salir."

"Creo que tendré que pensar en esto." Dijo Inuyasha lentamente.

"Sí… mientras tanto… puedes quedarte aquí pero tienes que ser real, realmente silencioso, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿De qué hablas? Siempre soy silencioso."

"¿De dónde sacas eso?"

------

"¡NO! ¡De ninguna forma!" Inuyasha atravesó la sala mientras Kagome se sentaba tranquilamente en el sofá mientras Kouga permanecía en la puerta, observando a Inuyasha entre ojos fruncidos.

"Yo la protegeré. Ella no estará en peligro mientras esté conmigo." Dijo Kouga lentamente.

"¡El día que esté a salvo contigo es el día en que me crezca una cola de mono!" Espetó Inuyasha, mirándolo.

"¡Podría pasar perro apestoso!" Gruñó Kouga.

Sin aviso, Inuyasha se abalanzó hacia Kouga y ambos jóvenes cayeron al suelo. Kagome entró en acción y retiró a Inuyasha de Kouga con una asombrosa fuerza por la parte trasera de su camisa. "¡Ustedes dos actúan como de cinco años! Deja en paz a Kouga!"

"¡¿Por qué estás defendiéndolo?!" Espetó Inuyasha.

"Porque le gusto más." Sonrió Kouga.

"Porque lo lastimarás." Dijo ella simplemente, ganándose una arrogante sonrisa de un joven y gruñido del otro. "De cualquier forma… creo que el plan de Kouga es mejor que el tuyo."

"¿Qué pasa con volarlo?" Se quejó Inuyasha.

"Primeramente tenemos que conseguir los explosivos - los cuales exactamente no están en oferta. Y segundo, ¿qué hay de todas las personas que queden atrapadas en la explosión? Tercero, cómo se supone que vamos a plantar las bombas y cuarto, qué hay de todos los registros que necesitamos para-"

"De acuerdo, ¡de acuerdo! No tienes que mostrarme tanto." Refunfuñó Inuyasha.

"Kouga me cuidará. Además… ambos piensan que me parezco mucho a esta otra chica… creo que debe funcionar." Kagome asintió firmemente. "Todo lo que tengo que hacer es entrar ahí, tomar los archivos de… la oficina del… Sr. Naraku y luego hacer el escape como lo planeé."

Inuyasha giró sus ojos.

"Nadie la cuestionará. Ellos respetan mucho a Kikyo." Kouga se levantó y se sacudió el polvo.

Kagome juntó sus manos con el trato hecho. "Bien… sólo dime cómo dirigir y actuar como ella y estaré bien."

Kouga asintió y comenzó a irse, sorprendiéndolos a los dos. "Voy a ir a la tienda a traer algunas cosas para ti. Podemos irnos esta noche."

Kagome abrió su boca para decir algo tras él pero la puerta cerrándose le dijo que se había ido. Inuyasha sonrió. "Mira eso… corre con su cola entre sus piernas."

"No sé por qué lo odias tanto… está ayudándote mucho, sabes." Le recordó ella.

"No, él está ayudándote." Inuyasha frunció mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la ventana para revisar que realmente se hubiese ido. "Maldito lambón…"

"No puedes detenerme de ir. Porque lo hacemos para liberarte." Le dijo Kagome seriamente. "Entonces encontramos a tu madre y vamos con las verdaderas autoridades con toda la evidencia."

Nada de lo que dijera realmente lo consolaría en que absolutamente no había nada entre ella y Kouga. El molesto contacto cuando regresó con ropa acorde a Kikyo fue un poco sospechoso. Y las pequeñas sonrisas que compartía con él también estaban llevando al borde sus nervios.

Para cuando Kagome estuvo lista para irse fue todo lo que Inuyasha pudo hacer para detenerse de despedazar al lobo. Lucía hermosa… con su cabello recogido y arreglado, un par de gafas y un traje al cuerpo con falda y tacones. ¿Y ella iba a estar con Kouga en un estado como ese?

Inuyasha decidió que tenía que tener una charla con Kagome cuando regresara.

------

"Buenas noches, Mayor Kikyo."

Kagome miró al guardia que estaba paseando mientras entraba y le daba un pequeño saludo escabulléndose por las puertas, a unos pasos detrás de Kouga. Iba a ser más fácil de lo que había pensado. Y aparentemente las personas por aquí RESPETABAN a Kikyo para quitarse de su camino tan rápidamente. Todos inclinaban sus cabezas educadamente mientras pasaba, y era enervante.

Kouga la llevó por los similares pasillos blancos que parecían descender con cada vuelta. Estaba concurrido con doctores, científicos y agentes militares. Tanto como podía ver, era la única mujer y se sentía como un adolorido pulgar en una falda de vestir. Estaba agradecida de que Kikyo no fuera una agente mujerzuela.

Kouga se detuvo cuando alcanzaron una intersección donde su corredor se dividía en dos caminos. Tuvo que hablar tranquilamente para que nadie pudiera escuchar. "A la izquierda están los laboratorios y a la derecha las oficinas. Ve por la derecha hasta que llegues al final donde está la oficina con una placa diciendo 'Dr. Naraku'."

"Dr. Naraku…" Kagome mordió su labio, luchando por mantener la adrenalina a un mínimo. "¿Qué si él está ahí?"

"Entonces pensará que eres Kikyo tralizando más búsquedas para encontrar a Inu y no-"

"Su nombre es Inuyasha." Interrumpió ella.

"Él pensará que estás investigando y te dejará sola." Él comenzó a irse por la izquierda.

"¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?" llamó ella de repente y se detuvo para mirar atrás.

"No puedo ir a las oficinas hasta que me llamen. Tienes que ir sola… y te advierto… a Naraku no le gustan las mujeres… o Kikyo…"

Kagome lo observó irse, notando que a donde iba parecía estar lleno de esas personas en batas blancas de laboratorio. Hacia las oficinas, muchas más personas estaban vestidas en uniformes militares o trajes formales, como ella.

Nerviosa, pero rápidamente, comenzó a bajar por el corredor hacia la derecha, revisando cada puerta para encontrar la que necesitaba. Fue muy obvio cuando encontró la correcta porque era la más grande, era la mejor y mayormente con paredes de vidrio y cortinas.

Se detuvo en la puerta y miró la placa. Definitivamente era la correcta. La oficina del jefe.

"Srta. Kikyo." Un hombre asintió mientras pasaba y ella asintió en respuesta. Cuando se fue completamente golpeó en la puerta. No hubo respuesta así que golpeó de nuevo, un poco más fuerte con un poco más de coraje.

Aún no hubo llamada desde adentro así que abrió la puerta y entró.

Las luces estaban encendidas en la enorme oficina, y a lo largo de las paredes en cada lado habían filas de archivadores hechos de cedro y del lado opuesto había un enorme escritorio con un vidrio y más puertas de vidrio tras él y una silla muy acolchada. Por un momento estuvo tentada a intentar salir, antes de recordar que estaba en una misión que no quería alargar por más tiempo. Además, Kouga le había advertido que la verdadera Kikyo podría aparecer en cualquier momento. Aparentemente, no le tomaba mucho a esa chica ir a los salones de belleza para hacerse su manicura semanal.

Ella cruzó la alfombra roja hacia los gabinetes a su izquierda y escaneó todo buscando la letra M. Encontró el archivador y comenzó a escarbar por el primer cajón buscando por 'madre'. Infortunadamente eso no fue de mucho uso así que comenzó a mirar por la S como en 'madre sustituta'.

Ella encontró la S y sus ojos se ampliaron incrédulos. No sólo era un sólo archivador destinado a todo que estaba bajo la S - sino que también había dos archivadores completos destinados a 'madre Sustituta'. Fue directo por el primer cajón e inmediatamente fue confrontada con docenas y docenas de nombres de toneladas de mujeres. Cada mujer tenía su propio archivo que al menos era de un centímetro de ancho. Sólo para ver contra lo que estaba levantó un archivo al azar y escaneó la portada. Había una foto, un nombre, una dirección y la fecha de cuando fue embarazada. El año 1985. Tragó cuando vio que el experimento había fallado y el infante y la madre habían muerto.

Otro archivo al azar fue un poco más aterrador. La madre y el infante habían sobrevivido al embarazo, pero sólo dos días después del nacimiento la madre había muerto y al frente del archivo había un gran sello rojo diciendo 'TERMINADO'.

"Ouch…" murmuró ella.

Ahora… todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar a la madre de Inuyasha. Lo cual no iba a ser fácil porque no conocía el nombre de esta mujer y no habían sido clasificados bajo el nombre de sus infantes.

Le tomó una hora escanear por todo el contenido de dos archivadores y para entonces había descubierto muchas mujeres que habían sido sustitutas para híbridos perro… y muchas de esas habían sido clasificadas como caninos. Había veinte archivos en total que tenía la posibilidad de ser la madre de Inuyasha… así que iba a jugar seguro y llevarlos todos. Esperanzadamente su madre sería una de las que aún estaban vivas… o al menos fuera de los institutos mentales donde habían sido encerradas una horrible cantidad de ellas.

Ella guardó las cuatro pulgadas de archivos en su bolsa y se levantó de donde había estado sentada en el piso y comenzó a cerrar los archivadores. De repente, voces se elevaron desde afuera mientras las personas parecían detenerse en la puerta y de repente se apresuró para regresar el exceso de archivos en los cajones, sin molestarse en revisar si estaban en el lugar correcto. ¿Dónde estaban esos superpoderes cuando los necesitaba?

La puerta se abrió y cerró el último cajón y se alejó de ellos para que nadie sospechara de ella.

Un extraño hombre de mediana edad en un traje entró y le frunció. "Entrando sin invitación, veo." Dijo él malicioso.

Ella sospechó que este era Naraku. "Lo siento, pensé que esperaría aquí por ti porque… estaba frío en el corredor…"

Él la miró como si fuera una nube de polvo y comenzó a moverse hacia su escritorio. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Yo… quería…" realmente apestaba en excusas al descubierto, así que ubicó algo al lado de su escritorio. "¡Tu lámpara!"

"Quieres mi lámpara." Él se sentó en su silla y la miró planamente.

"Bueno… en realidad, q-quería saber de dónde la sacaste… es tan…" ella la miró. "Lamparosa… y… simple… ¿dónde la compraste?"

"Una palabra. Ikea." Ella podía haber jurado que su labio se curvó con disgusto. Aquí estaba un hombre que tenía serios problemas de relaciones en el pasado. "Ahora fuera antes de que te despida."

"Sí, señor." No había nada que le hubiese podido gustar más ahora que ser echada. Y salió de la oficina antes de que pudiera cambiar su opinión.

Fuera de la oficina y por el corredor, comenzó a preguntarse cómo se supone que iba a regresar al continente y a Inuyasha. Kouga tenía las llaves del bote que él y Kikyo usaban, y no estaba por ningún lugar en el momento presente.

Miró su reloj y se detuvo en la intersección donde lo había dejado. Miró de un lado a otro por el corredor y palideció rápidamente. Viniendo por donde ella había llegado estaba otra mujer… una que lucía inusualmente familiar…

"Oh cielos…" intentó mantener su cabeza gacha y se mezcló en la multitud… pero era la única con un par de piernas así que sobresalía y observó con creciente horror cuando la verdadera Kikyo la ubicó, frunció, y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

"¿Quién demonios eres tú?"

"Soy Kikyo. ¿Quién demonios eres tú?" respondió Kagome, intentando igualar la confusión de la otra chica.

Kikyo de repente se vio como si entendiera. "Eres Higurashi, verdad." Cruzó sus brazos y suspiró. "Creo que es mejor si vienes conmigo, espía."

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Y el próximo capítulo deberá estar en un… mes… - ¡Sólo bromeaba! Deberá estar para mañana o algo. 'Encontrando a Mamá'.


	13. Encontrando a Mamá

**EL PRECIO DE LA LIBERTAD**

(_The Price of Freedom_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 13: Encontrando a Mamá

------

Kikyo agarró el brazo de Kagome y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la oficina de Naraku. Kagome no iba a tener nada de eso. "¡Oye! ¡Quítame las manos!" zafó su brazo. "¡Eso es acoso! ¡Podría hacerte apresar por eso!"

"Y yo te haré apresar por traspaso, espionaje y suplantación de un agente." Dijo Kikyo fríamente.

"Ah…" antes de poder salir con algo mucho más inteligente que eso se giró y corrió por su vida, intentando recordar el camino a la entrada.

"¡Hey! ¡Alguien deténgala!" Kikyo estaba usando zapatos peligrosamente altos, habría sido mortal perseguir a Kagome. Fue afortunada de que unos pocos se molestaran en ayudar a Kikyo.

Ella se disparó por el corredor, esquivando al hombre ocasional que trataba de derribarla. Si hacía un mal giro entonces sería acorralada y capturada y probablemente castigada. Y suponiendo por la cantidad de 'terminados' con los que se había topado en los archivadores, no le gustaba pensar en las muchas formas como podrían 'castigarla'.

Estaba llegando a la salida y vio a los guardias a cada lado mirar confundidos. "¡Deténganla!" alguien gritó desde atrás y ambos se prepararon para atraparla.

Kagome tampoco iba a tener nada de eso, y sacudió su cabeza. "¡Están locos! ¡Deténganlos!"

Obviamente ellos querían obedecer la palabra de 'Kikyo' sobre la de los hombres tras ella y la dejaron pasar por las puertas sin problema.

Kagome se disparó por los suelos pavimentados rodeando la base y se dirigió hacia la puerta del cercado, tambaleándose mientras pateaba sus zapatos.

Los hombres en las puertas sólo miraban con expresiones perplejas. "¡Olvidé mis contactos!" dijo Kagome mientras la dejaban pasar. Estuvo a tiempo porque segundos después, un flujo de militares salió por las puertas gritando por que todos detuvieran al espía.

Kagome puso fuerza extra y corrió. Afortunadamente estaba corriendo por un suave camino de grava hacia la costa, así que no tuvo que preocuparse en pisar algo afilado y herir sus pies. ¿Había sido así de fácil para Inuyasha escapar? No completamente…

El bote que había usado para llegar a la isla estaba esperando por ella - igual que Kouga.

"¡Apúrate!" llamó él mientras corría por el muelle y entraba al bote. Él ya había encendido el motor en preparación y comenzó a moverse en el agua. Ya estaban a buena distancia del muelle antes de que los hombres los alcanzaran y comenzaran a subir a sus propios botes.

"¡Van a atraparnos!" susurró Kagome urgentemente.

"No lo harán." Dijo Kouga.

Casi tan pronto como lo dijo hubo un enorme boom, desde atrás que sacudió su pequeño bote. Kagome giró su cabeza hacia el muelle y quedó boquiabierta mientras llamas y humo envolvían toda el área en una explosión de calor, elevando un enorme hongo en el aire. Podía sentir el calor del fuego a una distancia tan grande.

"Tú… ¿hiciste eso?" susurró Kagome.

Kouga no respondió.

"Supongo que te gustó la idea de Inuyasha más de lo que mostraste." Dijo ella gravemente. Un profundo respeto por las personas que habían quedado atrapadas en esas llamas… pero no sentía completamente pena por ellos.

------

"Dijo que estaría aquí para entonces…" gruñó Kagome mientras se sentaba en los arbustos con Inuyasha y Sango.

Habían estado sentados ahí desde el amanecer. Al momento que Kagome había regresado había sacado arrastrando a Inuyasha de la casa y por todo el camino de la autopista fuera del pueblo. Sango se les había unido después… sólo para que la madre de Kagome (también conocida como el taxi) no sospechara si Kagome aparecía sola con un extraño.

"¿Puedo ir a estirar mis piernas…?" preguntó Sango, totalmente aburrida.

Kagome asomó su cabeza por los arbustos y miró de un lado a otro del camino. No había tanques militares ni jeeps ni nadie sospechoso buscando alrededor. "Bien… pero regresas."

Sango giró sus ojos y fue a caminar un poco. Kagome miró de reojo a Inuyasha cuya expresión lucía aún más apretada que hace un minuto. "¿Qué te está molestando?"

"Kouga."

Ella sintió esa inminente sensación de otra discusión - una en la que no quería entrar. "Realmente te pones celoso y posesivo, verdad."

"Yo… ¡no!" espetó él y se jorobó un poco más malhumorado. "Es sólo que te pones toda cariñosa con él y esas cosas, y ¿esperas que no haga nada? ¿Qué hay de ese beso?"

Kagome se sonrojó ante el recuerdo. "¿Qué hay con eso?"

"¿No significó nada para ti?" él le frunció.

"Sí… no… digo… sólo estaba mostrándote, recuerdas… te lo advertí." Murmuró ella. "Además… eso no significa que sea tu novia o que me poseas en ninguna forma."

Inuyasha frunció aún más profundo. "¿Entonces eso significa que puedes coquetear con cada hombre que conoces?"

"¡Eres TAN exagerado!" Le jadeó ella. "Yo no coqueteo con Kouga y no conozco muchos otros chicos aquí - y ¡cómo sabes el significado de la palabra 'coquetear'!"

"¡Sí!" gruñó Inuyasha. "Sabes muy bien lo que tocar a Kouga le hace - y aún ¡lo haces! Y también lo haces conmigo - y ¡con cada otra persona! Maldición… incluso debes coquetear con Sango."

Kagome se enrojeció aún más. "Tocar es una simple interacción humana, Inuyasha. Aunque dudo que hayas encontrado mucho de eso."

"¡Me han tocado muchas veces y nunca he sentido como siento cuando tú me tocas! ¡Lo haces deliberadamente!" espetó él.

Kagome parpadeó ante eso. Realmente no había sabido lo que una simple caricia le había hecho… "Pensé que no te gustaba que te tocara…" dijo ella tranquilamente.

"No." Dijo él rápidamente. Muy rápidamente. Bueno, era verdad… cuando la había conocido al menos. Él suspiró y desvió la mirada, medio enojado consigo más que con ella. "Tocar debe ser malo. Significa distancia de donde vengo."

"También puede ser una bendición." Señaló Kagome. "Puede hacer florecer cosas que se descomponen. Mi madre siempre decía eso."

"¿Estoy descompuesto?" Inuyasha arrugó su nariz.

"Sólo cuando no te bañas. Tampoco floreces exactamente." Ella deslizó tranquilamente su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y recostó su cabeza, preguntándose qué significaba cuando no hacía una mueca y la alejaba. "¿En qué estás pensando?"

"¿Cómo es que eres tan diferente?" frunció él levemente, ladeando su cabeza para frotar su mejilla contra la cima de su cabeza. "¿Por qué no me molesta cuando me tocas?"

"¿Porque soy una chica?" supuso ella, asombrada de lo honesto que podía ser. Por supuesto, probablemente él nunca tuvo que preocuparse por expresarse mucho.

Ella lo sintió levantar su cabeza e hizo lo mismo en respuesta - sólo para encontrar que sus labios se estrellaron contra los suyos por accidente. Ambos se retiraron al mismo tiempo, Kagome sonrojada furiosamente mientras Inuyasha sólo lucía confundido.

"Creo que es porque eres tú." Dijo él con un frunce como si realmente no confiara en lo que decía. Kagome sonrió y se alejó un poco, ansiosa de poner un poco de distancia entre ellos desde que parecía estar exhibiendo un acalorado sonrojo de repente.

"¿Qué es eso?" Las orejas de Inuyasha se inclinaron. "Suena como un vehículo… pero más débil…"

"Es un auto." Dijo ella rápidamente y saltó de pie para asomarse por el arbusto. Seguro ubicó el auto negro de la familia dirigirse hacia ellos - definitivamente su madre. "Vamos - ¡ponte tu sombrero!"

Ella trotó por el camino y movió sus manos hasta que su madre se detuvo a su lado y bajó la ventana. "¡Hola extraña!"

"Hola mamá." Kagome movió su bolsa sobre su espalda. "Quiero que conozcas a alguien."

La Sra. Higurashi miró pasándola y ubicó a Inuyasha saliendo de los arbustos, a medio camino de ponerse su sombrero. Un pequeño frunce apareció en su rostro. No era como si cada madre amara ver a su hija tambalearse fuera del arbusto con un joven de largo cabello blanco.

"Este es Inuyasha - Inuyasha esta es mi mamá."

Ambos se consideraron mutuamente como luchadores antes de que la Sra. Higurashi esbozara una sonrisa natural. "Encantada de conocerte Inuyasha." Aunque ninguno estaba seguro de que fuera en serio.

"Igualmente." Inuyasha asintió y miró a Kagome por ayuda.

"¿Él también viene a Tokio?" le preguntó su madre.

"Sí… también está de vacaciones y a sus padres no les importa que regrese conmigo y Sango."

"¿Sango también viene?" preguntó su madre. "Su padre está teniendo gatitos."

Inuyasha lució sorprendido y Kagome tuvo que susurrar rápidamente 'no literalmente' para asegurarle.

Sango llegó a ese punto y saludó a la Sra. Higurashi. "Hola, Sra. Higurashi."

"Hola Sango. Cuánto tiempo de no verte, eh?"

Sango sonrió y rió mientras Kagome apresuradamente movía a los otros dos en la parte trasera antes de que alguien pasara y entró al lado de su madre.

Inuyasha y Sango intercambiaron miradas antes de mirar por la ventana. Ninguno podía creer que fueran metidos en un carro lleno de gente por medio día en un viaje a la ciudad.

Al menos el viaje fue un poco más interesante para Inuyasha quien no había visto mucho más además de la costa y la isla. Todo el escenario en el camino de regreso a la civilización era toda una nueva experiencia para él. Sango encendió su walkman y cantó sus canciones favoritas mientras Kagome comenzaba a leer discretamente los archivos que había conseguido del instituto.

"¿Qué estás leyendo?" le preguntó su madre en algún punto del viaje.

"Um… sólo busco… Estudios Comerciales." Mintió Kagome rápidamente.

"Dios, Kagome, no has regresado de tus vacaciones por dos horas antes de comenzar a hacer tarea." Ella rió suavemente.

"Sí, esa soy yo. Adicta al trabajo." Kagome continuó leyendo apresurada, intentando identificar cuál madre sustituta podría ser la de Inuyasha.

------

"Al menos quince de esas mujeres viven en Tokio… esparcidas en diferentes distritos aquí y allá y… ¿podrías concentrarte?" Kagome le espetó a Inuyasha quien estaba colgando de su ventana otra vez. Golpeó los archivos esparcidos en su escritorio. "¿No quieres encontrar a tu madre?"

"Sí pero… wow… este lugar es asombroso…" él se inclinó más. "Tantas personas y vehículos… tantos árboles - y ¿cómo es que nunca dijiste que vivías en una casa que la gente veneraba?"

"Es un templo, Inuyasha…" suspiró, lo había explicado antes. "¡Vamos! Tenemos que concentrarnos aquí o nunca asegurarás tu libertad. ¡Aún pueden encontrarnos! Ellos saben mi nombre - sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que me rastreen aquí y te encuentren."

"Bien, bien…" él se sentó en la cama al estilo indio y miró alrededor los objetos en su habitación.

"Bien… tenemos que reducir la búsqueda… ¿cuándo naciste?"

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto?" él frunció, desviando su mirada hacia ella.

"Para que pueda encontrar cuál es tu madre por la fecha de cuando dio a luz."

"Oh… bueno… dijeron que fue un… diecinueve ochenta y cinco." Hizo el cálculo. "Lo cual significa que tengo diecisiete…"

"Bien… diecinueve ochenta y cinco…" ella buscó en los archivos, descartando los que no tenían esa fecha. Sólo quedaron tres. "¿Qué mes?"

"Ni idea."

"¿No sabes cuándo es tu cumpleaños?" Kagome pareció sorprendida.

"No realmente." Él se encogió y sonrió.

"Ven, dale un vistazo a estos." Ella lo llamó y él obedeció, inclinándose sobre su hombro para ver los archivos. "¿Alguna de ellas te suena?"

"Um…" las fotos no le recordaban de nada especial. Ninguna de las caras era familiar, ni las descripciones. Una había sido terminada después del nacimiento y la otra aún estaba viva… excepto que había una diferencia. "Estas dos - el infante murió dos y cuatro años después de nacer. Soy el único Inu de diecisiete años… así que tiene que ser ella."

Él señaló el archivo restante, mirando la foto con nueva luz.

Kagome sonrió. "Es bonita."

"También es joven." Frunció él. "Parece más joven que yo."

"Esta fue tomada hace diecisiete años." Señaló Kagome. "Dice aquí que tenía dieciséis… así que debe estar por los treinta y tres ahora. Vive en el distrito Yakara… ese es un viaje de veinte minutos si vamos en tren."

"¿Podemos ir ahora?" Preguntó Inuyasha sin rodeos.

"Bueno, apenas regresamos y estoy muy cansada…" ella captó su intensa mirada. "Pero estoy segura que a mamá no le importará si nos escapamos por un tiempo."

------

Kagome no había anticipado cuán difícil iba a ser el tren para Inuyasha. Tuvo una expresión perpetuamente enojada durante todo el viaje. La gente estaba reunida contra ellos desde todos los lados - y mientras Kagome había sido estrellada contra Inuyasha con un gran sonrojo - Inuyasha había intentado alejarse de todos a su alrededor. Kagome podría haberlo imaginado, pero él se mantenía disparándole sucias miradas al hombre cuya espalda la tenía contra la de ella.

Cuando se bajaron lucía más feliz.

"Aquí estamos… distrito Yakara…" ella miró alrededor apreciativamente. "Mamá pensó que podríamos mudarnos aquí por los agradables suburbios… pero al abuelo realmente no le gustó la idea de dejar el templo - digo, ha estado en nuestra familia por generaciones."

"¿Ahora por dónde?" él miró alrededor. Su madre ciertamente había hecho muy bien si vivía en un área tan agradable como esta. Estaba poblado como el resto de Tokio, pero tenía calles limpias y las casas lucían pulcras y ordenadas - y había menos personas caminando por las calles que en otras áreas.

"Um…" Kagome revisó el archivo. "Dice que se ha mudado dos veces… y su actual dirección desde mil novecientos noventa y cinco está por ese camino."

Kagome señaló e Inuyasha partió, Kagome tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo. La casa realmente no estaba tan lejos de la estación y cuando se detuvieron en frente de una casa, tuvieron dudas de si estarían en el lugar correcto o no.

"Este es el lugar." Kagome consultó el archivo de nuevo antes de retirarlo. "Yashira Koshi."

"Me nombraron como ella." Él miró a Kagome. "La parte Yasha."

"No pasa nada." Ambos tomaron un profundo respiro. "Vamos."

Ninguno de ellos se movió, y eventualmente intercambiaron nerviosas miradas. Kagome retorció sus pies. "¿Quieres golpear?"

"No…"

Al menos aún era tan honesto como siempre. Kagome suspiró y lentamente subió los escalones hacia la puerta y golpeó educadamente.

"¿Quién es?" la voz de una mujer llegó desde adentro.

"Hola… soy Kagome Higurashi… me gustaría hablar con usted, por favor." Respondió ella.

La puerta se abrió y Kagome retrocedió ligeramente para ver a la mujer. Lucía igual a la foto… excepto que su rostro no estaba tan suave con juventud, sino lucía mayor y más hermosa. Una mirada a Inuyasha le dijo a Kagome que estaba mudo.

"¿Te conozco?" Preguntó Yashira con una amable sonrisa.

"¿Es Yashira Koshi…?"

"Sí." Ella asintió, mirando de ella a Inuyasha y luego a ella, claramente esperando por la razón de por qué había sido alejada de su limpieza.

"Yashira Koshi… ¿del Laboratorio Central de Ciencias?" preguntó Kagome lentamente.

"Uh… no." La mujer sacudió su cabeza amablemente, su sonrisa aún puesta. "No conozco ningún laboratorio de ciencia."

Por supuesto. Ella no admitiría cosas como esas si de ocultarlo dependía su vida.

"Está bien… sabemos lo que pasó y-"

La puerta de repente se cerró en su cara y Kagome encontró su nariz a milímetros de la madera que casi podría haber roto su nariz. Quedó boquiabierta ante la puerta y luego ante Inuyasha antes de molestarse un poco. "¡Oiga! ¡Venimos desde la costa para hablar con usted! ¡Lo menos que puede hacer es darnos una taza de café!"

"¡Váyanse!" vino la corta respuesta.

"No somos los chicos malos, Srta. Koshi!" llamó Kagome por la puerta. "Necesitamos su ayuda para liberar a su hijo."

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que la puerta se abriera una raja. "Cómo es que sabes todo esto."

"Porque estoy tratando de ayudar a que su hijo sea libre," Kagome miró a Inuyasha.

La mujer tomó la señal y salió lentamente por la puerta para mirar a Inuyasha. Lo miró abiertamente, asimilando su cabello y ojos y rasgos de su rostro. "¿Qué le pasó a tus orejas?"

"Crecieron hacia afuera." Inuyasha retiró su gorra para que las viera y ella jadeó. Kagome se dio cuenta que no debió haber nacido de esa forma.

"T-tú… realmente eres…" ella tuvo que sujetar la baranda de las escaleras para mantener firmes sus rodillas. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Inuyasha."

"Un nombre de esclavo." Ella entrecerró sus ojos tristemente y frunció. "¿Te opresaron?"

"Solían hacerlo." Respondió Inuyasha.

"Por favor…" Kagome susurró suavemente. "Necesitamos que nos ayudes a liberarlos a todos. Si sólo pudieras ir a las autoridades entonces-"

"Lo siento - no puedo ayudarte." Interrumpió la madre de Inuyasha bruscamente. "Me matarán si voy a la policía - lo sabrán - están más arriba en la cadena que las autoridades. No hay manera de que pueda ayudarte. Lo siento."

Abruptamente regresó a la casa y les cerró la puerta. Kagome aún estaba un poco perpleja y descendió las escaleras hacia Inuyasha quien aún miraba la puerta. "Bueno… no resultó… tal vez debamos intentar con una de esas otras madres y luego regresar para verla después-"

"No." Dijo Inuyasha cortamente.

"¿Por qué?" Kagome frunció.

"Si mi propia madre no me salvó entonces por qué esas otras mujeres arriesgarían sus vidas." Espetó él.

Kagome hizo una mueca. Puesto así sonó como si todo el mundo estuviera contra él… lo cual básicamente así era.

"Todavía no me rendiré." Dijo ella firmemente y comenzó a buscar otra dirección.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Próximo capítulo - 'Recogiendo la Evidencia'.


	14. Recogiendo la Evidencia

**EL PRECIO DE LA LIBERTAD**

(_The Price of Freedom_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 14: Recogiendo la Evidencia

------

"Sólo está asustada, es todo." Le aseguró Kagome a Inuyasha mientras se dirigían hacia las oficinas de la policía de la ciudad. Él parecía más callado de lo normal.

"Lo sé."

"No te odia."

"No me importaría si lo hiciera."

"Sí te importaría." Dijo Kagome casualmente mientras se detenían en los escalones de la estación. "Bien… este es el plan - tú te quedas aquí, y yo resolveré esto sin madres."

"De acuerdo." Dijo Inuyasha planamente mientras se sentaba en los escalones.

"Y si alguien se te acerca y te pide dinero con un cuchillo - sólo dáselo." Ella sonrió. "O dale una paliza."

Él sonrió a pesar de sí mismo.

Kagome se abrió camino por las puertas y se dirigió hacia el escritorio - pero tuvo que esperar, porque muchas personas tenían problemas en esta ciudad. Pero finalmente llegó al frente con un poco de empujones y pestañeos.

"Hola… Me gustaría descubrir una enorme organización secreta del gobierno que ilegalmente está violando los derechos humanos en su investigación." Dijo Kagome casualmente.

"Sí… ¡siguiente por favor!" llamó el oficial.

"Espere - ¡hablo en serio!" Kagome estrelló un par de archivos en el escritorio. "Estas son algunas de las mujeres que han sido violadas - y hay cientos más - algunas han terminado muertas como resultado."

El hombre la miró incrédulo. "¿Cómo se supone que le crea a una niña?"

"Porque soy la única que ha escapado con la información." Le dijo Kagome. "Por favor… esto es serio, pido confidencialidad, porque esto es grande."

El oficial hojeó los archivos y frunció. "Maldición… ¿esta mierda es real?"

"Muy real." Asintió Kagome.

"Uh, bien… Tome asiento en la sala de espera y enviaré a uno de los inspectores a verla." Él indicó que se sentara, y conservó los archivos.

Kagome hizo lo que le dijo y fue a sentarse por casi una hora antes de que alguien viniera a verla de nuevo. Y cuando lo hizo fue un hombre de mediana edad con cabello grisáceo en las sienes y un traje. "Srta. Higurashi?"

"¿Sí?"

"Ven conmigo."

Kagome siguió al hombre a una sala más pequeña… una que lucía sospechosamente como una sala de interrogatorio, completa con un espejo.

El hombre permaneció de pie unos minutos mientras miraba los archivos que le habían dado. "Entonces… parece que te has topado con una organización militar secreta."

"Más como que ella se topó conmigo." Dijo Kagome rápidamente.

"Ya veo…" el hombre se vio inseguro. "Esos son unos alegatos muy serios, jovencita."

"Pero son ciertos - no soy una bromista."

"¿Cómo podemos estar seguros?"

"Tiene la evidencia." Señaló Kagome.

"Podrían ser falsos." Él los depositó en el escritorio entre ellos. "De acuerdo a estos los científicos allá han progresado mucho más de lo que declaran… pero eso es imposible. Nadie ha llegado tan lejos como clonar un embrión humano con éxito."

"Porque han estado mintiendo." Kagome sacudió su cabeza. "Terminaron la clonación hace como veinte años - comenzaron la ingeniería genética con animales y han estado probando los sujetos y mejorándolos desde entonces."

"Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué harían eso?" El inspector frunció. "No tendría sentido."

"No lo sé… el Dr. Naraku tiene un complejo de dios o algo… eso o por la milicia - porque esos sujetos también pueden ser usados como perros falderos - y pueden hacer cosas que los humanos sólo pueden soñar."

"¿Como qué?"

"Escuchar una conversación en otra habitación, oler lo que desayunaste o sus habilidades físicas también son geniales - y sólo tienen los atributos caninos." Le dijo Kagome. "Aún están haciendo ingeniería para experimentos porque los caninos tienen mala visión."

"Todo esto es un poco exagerado." Suspiró él.

"Pero al menos puede investigarlo y probarme lo contrario." Suplicó Kagome.

"No puedo autorizarlo a menos que haya una evidencia más concluyente. Todo esto es, es una confirmación de que algo pasa. He llamado a esas mujeres y han negado todo conocimiento."

"Porque estás asustadas por sus vidas, Inspector."

"Tal vez… pero para probar que hay algo digno de investigar, tendrías que traerme más pruebas. Fotografías, reportes… lo que sea… sólo algo más tangible que esto."

Kagome gruñó. "Pero tendría que volver allá."

"Bueno…" el oficial se vio pensativo. "Podría arreglar que llegues a la costa. Puedes reunir la evidencia y regresar la misma noche."

Kagome se animó. "Es mucho para hacerlo sola."

"Entre tú y yo - siempre ha habido algo marrullero en ese lugar." Le dijo tranquilamente.

Kagome asintió. "Puedo hacerlo - aparentemente me parezco mucho a una de las Mayores allá. Puedo entrar y salir sin mucho problema."

"Por supuesto que sí."

------

"¿Se supone que la gente debe hablar durante la película?" Preguntó Inuyasha mientras Kagome deslizaba su brazo por el suyo mientras salían del taxi (no el de la madre de Kagome - uno real esta vez) y se dirigían hacia la puerta del aeropuerto.

"No… sólo lo hacen para ser groseros." Sonrió ella, pero sólo para cubrir sus nervios. La última vez que había intentado infiltrarse en el lugar había conocido a su igual, literalmente, y apenas había huido. Pero esta vez no tenía a Kouga para ayudarla a salir… lo cual hizo feliz a Inuyasha… pero significaba que Inuyasha tendría que acompañarla - crear una distracción para darle tiempo de capturar evidencia real.

Y había un temor real dentro de ella ante el prospecto de enviar a Inuyasha de regreso a un infierno como ese.

"Bien… entonces tenemos el plan, ¿verdad?" Kagome ya lo había repasado varias veces, pero tenía que estar segura de que sabían lo que estaban haciendo. "Entro, me hago pasar por Kikyo otra vez - y tú creas una distracción afuera de la base - ¡no entres! Entonces encuentro esta… sala de control e imprimo la cinta de vigilancia. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Cielos, alguien pensaría que estabas asustada."

"Sólo un tonto intenta un atolondrado plan dos veces."

"Entonces ¿cómo es que Wile E. Coyote nunca intenta la misma táctica dos veces?" Señaló él.

"¿Viendo mucha TV últimamente?" le siseó ella. "Pero ese no es el punto… en la vida real ellos podrían esperar otro espía."

"No, créeme. Ellos nunca sospechan que alguien es lo estúpido suficiente para intentarlo dos veces - así que no esperarán que lo intentes de nuevo." Inuyasha se encogió. "Funciona para mi."

"Bien… pero tenemos que regresar al avión antes de las diez de lo contrario tenemos que llamar de nuevo a mi madre y hacerla viajar a la costa para recogernos." Advirtió Kagome. "Has estado en un avión antes, ¿verdad…?"

"Síp… pero no vi mucho porque me encerraban en una caja metálica." Y lo dijo tan casualmente que Kagome tuvo que preguntarse qué consideraba 'cruel'.

"Creo que entonces te gustará ir en primera clase."

"¿Está llena?"

"No."

"Entonces ¡me encanta!"

------

De nuevo estaba sola, intentando caminar de forma exacta a como había visto caminar a Kikyo y también mantuvo la misma expresión facial… la cual básicamente era vacía y un poco apática. También había usado un poco de maquillaje extra para hacerla un poco más pálida… y se veía mucho más convincente que la última vez.

Sólo tuvo que mirar fríamente a los hombres en las puertas para que la dejaran entrar antes de proceder por el camino hacia la entrada de la base donde un nuevo turno de guardias fue un poco más cuidadoso. "¿No se fue? Por favor, muéstrenos su identificación, mayor."

El estómago de Kagome se retorció con nervios y los fijó a ambos con otra penetrante mirada que la habría asustado si se mirara en un espejo. "Lo siento, la dejé adentro." Dijo ella cortamente.

Afortunadamente, no notaron el cambio en la ropa de Kikyo en los últimos cinco minutos (después de todo eran hombres observadores) y la dejaron pasar sin mucho problema.

Tenía que cuidarse después de eso. La gente estaba dándole miradas furtivas, medio esperando que tuviera una máscara puesta o algo… y no estaba realmente consolada por la declaración de Inuyasha de que no esperarían una infiltración dos veces.

Afortunadamente para la direccionalmente desafiada Kagome, había muchas señales útiles en las paredes mientras pasaba por los corredores y sólo tuvo que seguir la señal de la sala de control para encontrar su camino. Aunque la enervaba ver señales como 'laboratorio de prueba animal' y 'celdas de aislamiento'. La idea de Inuyasha pasando toda su vida aquí era escalofriante.

Lo que fue más sorprendente fue que pasó una habitación cercana a la sala de control etiquetada 'la guardería'.

Alcanzó la sala de control y frunció cuando vio que tenía una de esas tarjetas de seguridad para abrirla. Así que hizo las cosas de forma tradicional y golpeó.

"¿Qué?" llegó la corta respuesta.

"Es la Mayor Kikyo. ¿Dejé mi tarjeta ahí con ustedes?" preguntó ella en un acento levemente formal que pareció adquirir de poco aire.

"Um… no…"

"¿Puedo entrar y revisar?"

"Está segura que no es una impostora?"

"¡No se hagan los listos conmigo!" espetó ella enojada y hubo un ruido del otro lado mientras muchas manos forcejeaban por abrir la puerta para ella. Cuando se abrió, entró calmada y cerró la puerta tras ella. "Un pequeño incidente no significa que deban perder el respeto." Les recordó tranquilamente mientras alcanzaba en su bolsa y sacaba una lata de spray.

Ellos la miraron por un momento mientras apuntaba y disparaba… antes de colapsar en una pequeña pila organizada mientras gotas de spray tocaban sus pieles. ¡Dios bendiga al hombre que inventó el spray neutralizante para la fuerza policial!

Kagome dejó su acto y mordió su labio mientras rodeaba la pequeña pila de hombres, no queriendo realmente ser noqueada por su propio spray, hacia la consola. Entonces se enfrentó con el problema de averiguar cómo funcionaban todos esos botones…

Habían docenas y docenas de pantallas a su alrededor, cada una mostrando alguna habitación o corredor en el instituto… y muchas de las imágenes de lo que pasaba en las celdas.

Miró cada una por largo rato… viendo cada sujeto por primera vez, y notando que no muchos de los individuos habían sido tan exitosos como Inuyasha o Kouga - porque muchos no habían resultado verse remotamente humanoides. También podía ver lo que pasaba en los laboratorios - incluso algunas de las pruebas que realizaban en los individuos.

Sólo cuando encontró difícil oprimir el botón de impresión se dio cuenta que estaba temblando y tuvo que desviar sus ojos para mantenerse compuesta. ¡La enojaba tanto!

Entonces ubicó un destello blanco en una de las pantallas mostrando el exterior de la base y miró con sorpresa. ¿Cómo demonios Inuyasha se había subido al techo?

Era una bendición que hubiese encontrado la sala de control tan rápido, de lo contrario esos inconscientes guardias podrían haber disparado una alarma para entonces.

Un par de minutos más pasó imprimiendo más páginas las cuales guardó en su bolsa y golpeteó la consola impaciente, medio observando a Inuyasha crear una distracción con los guardias y medio buscando a Kikyo…

De repente las luces se apagaron a su alrededor y luces rojas comenzaron a parpadear mientras se encendía una sirena. Saltó y miró alrededor. Alguien había disparado la alarma… pero no pensaba que Inuyasha hubiese sido ubicado todavía… ¿verdad?

Entonces vio algo, lo cual casi la hace deslizarse de su silla. Kikyo, la bruja misma estaba precipitándose por el corredor de la entrada, directo hacia la sala de control. ¡Ella había sido quien encendió la alarma!

Frenéticamente Kagome voló hacia la puerta y bajó el cerrojo, segundos antes de que Kikyo intentara abrirlo. Ahora estaba atrapada… completamente… y miró los monitores para ver que los guardias ahora habían ubicado la distracción de Inuyasha y estaban dándole caza en una forma más estratégica de lo que les había dado crédito.

La última página aún estaba imprimiéndose y se movía de un pie al otro mientras la máquina producía una a la vez.

Finalmente terminó y arrebató el papel de la impresora antes de que hubiese sido liberado… rompiéndolo a la mitad inadvertidamente. Maldijo enojada ante el desperdicio.

La puerta se abrió y Kikyo entró con una expresión asesina. "¡Algunas personas nunca aprenden!"

Kagome retrocedió, tropezándose con los cuerpos de los hombres en el piso y cayendo contra el panel de control tras ella. Se tomó un momento para mirar sobre su hombro y vio para su miseria que Inuyasha había sido capturado, atrapado y sometido contra una pared por tantos hombres que apenas podía ver el blanco de su cabello.

"Creo que voy a tener que enseñarte una lección, niña." Kikyo comenzó a avanzar… y la mano de Kagome accidentalmente se deslizó contra un vidrio que cubría un botón rojo… como una alarma de incendios. El vidrio se quebró y cortó su mano mientras oprimía en botón debajo.

Entonces toda la situación se tornó de mal en peor.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Próximo capítulo - 'Esfuerzos Desperdiciados'.


	15. Esfuerzos Desperdiciados

**EL PRECIO DE LA LIBERTAD**

(_The Price of Freedom_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 15: Esfuerzos Desperdiciados

------

Los monitores se apagaron y las luces se apagaron, dejando toda la base en la oscuridad.

Inuyasha, quien estaba a punto de ser esposado de repente encontró a sus captores momentáneamente confundidos.

"¿Qué demonios se traen?" murmuró alguien tras él mientras las cabezas se giraban hacia la base, la cual parecía tener un corte de energía.

De repente, Inuyasha se giró y se colgó en el borde de una ventana fuera de su alcance. "¡Ja! Tomen eso, perdedores-"

"¡Mierda! ¡Los cerrojos electrónicos en aislamiento están fallando! ¡Sella las salidas antes de que puedan escapar!" todo el grupo de hombres que había arrinconado a Inuyasha ahora partieron para ir a sellar aquellas salidas de las que estaban hablando, dejando a Inuyasha un poco rechazado.

"¡Oigan!" gritó Inuyasha. "¡¿No soy más importante?!"

Aparentemente no, porque nadie se molestó en responder. Aunque… no era de sorprender. ¿O dejaban ir a un pequeño híbrido Inu o dejaban escapar a toda una base llena de seres que habían estado en aislamiento? Difícil decisión…

Inuyasha miró por la ventana tras él y vio muchas personas corriendo por los corredores, luciendo como si fueran los míticos pollos sin cabeza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Kagome…?

------

"¡¿Mira lo que has hecho?!" Le siseó Kikyo a Kagome en la oscuridad.

"¡Tú me hiciste hacerlo!" Siseó Kagome.

"¡Estabas imprimiendo imágenes, verdad! ¡No puedo permitirlo!" Kikyo sonó firme. "Tengo que detenerte."

"Tú y qué armada-" Kagome fue interrumpida cuando un duro objeto se estrelló contra un lado de su cara. "OW!"

"¿Quién dice que necesito una armada para detenerte?" Kikyo se preparó para lanzar otro golpe en la oscuridad.

"Perra, ¡eso duele!" Kagome cubrió su adormecida mejilla, sintiendo su ojo comenzar a aguarse. "Ow…"

"¡¿Quieres otro, espía?!" Kagome tuvo suficiente sentido para esquivar el próximo golpe pero aún rozó el rabillo de su ojo y la hizo retroceder… eso definitivamente iba a doler después.

"¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!" Espetó Kikyo mientras Kagome comenzaba a gatear hacia la puerta.

Lo que sea que la hiciera pensar que podría superar a una mayor entrenada militarmente y agente del gobierno la engañó. Porque estaba a punto de que le patearan el trasero. Y Kikyo en realidad LA golpeó en las costillas antes de estrellar su cabeza tan fuerte contra el piso que vio una explosión de estrellas llenar su visión.

"¡E-espera-!" Gritó Kagome mientras Kikyo la levantaba del piso por su cabello.

"No puedo permitir que espías huyan con información vital." Dijo Kikyo en un tono frío y la golpeó en el estómago antes de lanzar un doble puño en mitad de su rostro. Kagome gritó y automáticamente cayó hacia atrás, rasguñando la mejilla de Kikyo.

"¡Maldita-!"

La puerta se abrió de nuevo antes de que Kikyo pudiera terminar ese amoroso sentimiento e Inuyasha entró luciendo un poco confundido. "¡A qué demonios están jugando aquí!"

"Inuyasha - ¡ella está golpeándome!" Kagome cubrió su ensangrentada nariz mientras Kikyo intentaba retroceder.

"Espera - se estrelló en una pared, estando tan oscuro y todo - ¡yo no hice nada!" retrocedió mientras Inuyasha comenzaba a avanzar hacia ella. Pero infortunadamente se tropezó sobre los mismos tres hombres con los que se había tropezado Kagome y golpeó su cabeza contra la consola de control. Dejándola inconsciente.

"Bueno… se desmayó de sólo verme." Sonrió Inuyasha.

"Eso es maravilloso." Kagome se sonó y limpió la sangre bajo su nariz. "Ahora podemos irnos - antes de que nos atrapen, quiero decir."

"Supongo - todos están en pánico porque todos los individuos de aislamiento han escapado." Inuyasha levantó a Kagome al estilo novia y salió rápidamente ya que parecía estar teniendo problema en caminar en línea recta.

"¿Aislamiento? ¿Quién está en aislamiento?" Dijo Kagome mientras pellizcaba el puente de su nariz.

Inuyasha pausó un momento para evaluar la mejor ruta de escape sin ser atrapado antes de responder. "Todos los individuos experimentales que resultan mal van allá… los que salen mal de la cabeza."

"Ah…" Kagome hizo una mueca ante la idea.

Un grito irrumpió tras ellos, e Inuyasha sólo aceleró sin mirar dos veces. No quería asustar a Kagome sobre lo que podía pasar si se encontraban con uno de los experimentos fallidos.

------

"¿Estás segura que estás bien?"

"Dejarías de molestarme - estoy bien." Aún cuando lo dijo, sonaba como si tuviese algodón metido en su nariz por un resfriado o algo. También tenía un golpe entre negro y púrpura bajo su ojo y uno largo en su mejilla derecha, junto con un corte en el labio.

"Personalmente te ves como el infierno." Comentó Inuyasha mientras regresaban hacia la estación de policía.

"Bueno…" ella sonó un poco disgustada y ofendida. "Al menos las personas lo pensarán dos veces antes de buscarme una pelea."

"Sí - pensarán 'oh, ahí va un blanco fácil con un bolsillo lleno de dinero.'" Remarcó Inuyasha cínico.

"No…" ella giró sus ojos mientras rodeaban la esquina hacia la calle principal. "Pensarán 'ahí va una chica ruda que probablemente me hará papilla' y me dejarán en paz… y ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí…?"

Toda la calle estaba bloqueada con cientos de personas con mucha música en el fondo. Parecía que un desfile iba a pasar por la estación de policía en carrozas con muchos vestidos coloridos y confeti.

"¡Oye! ¡Es un festival!" Kagome señaló hacia el escenario. Algunas celebridades que no reconoció realmente iban chifladas a lo largo mientras saludaban a las multitudes desde su plataforma sobre la calle.

Inuyasha sólo los consideró como los seres más antisociales en el mundo. "¿Por qué hay tantas personas en un lugar… nadie respeta el espacio personal?"

"No cuando se están divirtiendo…" Kagome estuvo tentada a unirse a la multitud antes de recordar que sería completamente sola con Inuyasha - y aún tenía un trabajo que hacer. ¡No obtuvo un ojo negro y un labio roto por nada! "Bien… vamos…"

Ella subió las escaleras hacia la estación de policía y dejó a Inuyasha en la sala de espera mientras iba al escritorio. Un poco más de paciencia en fila y estaba al frente de la cola con el mismo oficial de la última vez.

"Hola… ¿puedo hablar con el detective con el que hablé la última vez, por favor?" preguntó Kagome amablemente.

Él lentamente miró su golpeado rostro y frunció. "El Inspector Josuke ha solicitado un retiro anticipado. No estará trabajando más en el caso."

"Oh…" Kagome frunció molesta.

"¿Has conseguido la evidencia?" preguntó él.

"Sí," ella la sacó de su bolsa y sobre el escritorio.

Él recogió el archivo y hojeó las imágenes impresas. "Falsa, falsa, falsa y… más falsa… Lo siento pero hemos descubierto tu pequeña bromita y sabemos lo que planeabas."

Y con eso rompió la evidencia en sus manos y tiró los pedazos en una caneca de basura a sus pies. Kagome quedó boquiabierta antes de gruñir tan fuerte que comenzó a temblar. "¿Sabes por lo que pasé para conseguir esas fotos?"

"Por como luce, sí, pero la evidencia ya está confirmada como una farsa. Agentes del departamento por encima de nosotros nos dijo sobre su historia y quiere el caso cerrado de una vez. El siguiente por favor."

Kagome fue hecha a un lado rudamente por la mujer tras ella quien estaba ansiosa de decirle al oficial sobre cualquier problema que tuviese mientras Kagome aún permanecía boquiabierta. Pero ahora estaba ignorándola y no había nada más que pudiera hacer… así que lentamente regresó hacia Inuyasha.

Él la vio venir y se puso de pie rápidamente, notando su sorprendida expresión. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Lo descubrieron… las personas del instituto han obligado a mi inspector a salir de su trabajo y han detenido la investigación." Kagome sonó molesta antes de estallar enojada. "¡No tienen derecho a hacer eso! ¡Después de todo el problema por el que pasamos para conseguir la evidencia! ¡Gracias al señor que aprendí a fotocopiar!"

"¿Tomaron la evidencia…?" Inuyasha suspiró y cruzó sus brazos enojado. "Bueno, Yashira dijo que estaban por encima de la policía…"

"No pueden hacer esto." Refunfuñó Kagome, mirando la plataforma pasante ante ellos. Entonces una idea la golpeó. Una llamativa y horrorosa idea que la asustó - pero tenía que hacerlo. Si la policía no escuchaba y hacía algo entonces podría ir a lo siguiente más poderoso… la prensa…

Inuyasha frunció mientras Kagome se abalanzaba de repente por la multitud ante ellos y saltaba fácilmente la cerca que los separaba de la calle. De una vez los oficiales que estaban manteniendo en su lugar a la multitud le fruncieron, pero no podían abandonar sus puestos para detenerla. Kagome saltó sobre la lenta carroza y empujó al hombre que estaba anunciando por micrófono fuera del camino y agarró el aparato. De una vez la música se detuvo e igual la carroza, pero el rostro de Kagome estaba serio.

"¡Están siendo engañados! ¡El gobierno les está mintiendo a cada uno de ustedes! ¡No pueden ocultarlo para siempre!" habló con voz temblorosa en el micrófono.

Hubo un murmullo en las multitudes mientras la gente consideraba esto antes de que una persona gritara. "¡¿Quieres decir que realmente no están bajando los impuestos?!"

"¡No!" jadeó Kagome. "¡Digo que hay una rama secreta de la milicia que ha estado ocultando investigación clasificada del resto del gobierno sobre ingeniería genética!"

Ella logró decir eso en un gran respiro. Las palabras 'Ingeniería' y 'Genética' fueron suficientes para encender el interés.

"Hay una isla lejos de la costa que ha sido construida genéticamente y cruzando humanos con animales," ella esperaba que estuviera usando las palabras correctas, de lo contrario sonaría como una charlatana para un oído entrenado. "¡Están violando los derechos de cientos de humanos y me hicieron esto!"

Ella gesturizó hacia su rostro y la multitud jadeó. Atrapó a alguien murmurando 'Dios, está horrible…'

Kagome miró brevemente a Inuyasha, esperando que estuviera mirándola en total shock o algo perdido por palabras… pero no estaba donde lo había dejado. De hecho no podía verlo más.

"¡Han callado mis intentos para hablar! Y es tiempo que-"

Kagome no tuvo una oportunidad para terminar cuando Inuyasha la agarró rudamente y la sacó del escenario tan rápidamente que jadeó por aire. "Estaba construyendo un clímax dramático, ¡tonto!" siseó ella.

Pero tan pronto como había sido sacada del escenario un fuerte disparo irrumpió por el aire y las tablas de madera en las que había estado se destrozaron. Por un momento hubo completo silencio mientras todos intentaban procesar lo que había pasado… antes de que estallara el caos y la gente comenzara a huir en estampida de la caravana y las calles.

Inuyasha haló a una atontada Kagome tras él desde que parecía incapaz de moverse. "Yo… casi me hieren…" logró mientras se tambaleaba en una carrera junto con el público.

Inuyasha estaba un poco ocupado empujando a otras personas fuera de su camino en su prisa antes de arrastrar a Kagome ante él y comenzaba a guiarla. "Vino del departamento de policía."

"¡¿La policía intentó dispararme?!" Chilló Kagome. "¡Pero no soy una criminal!"

"¡Naraku probablemente tiene más conexiones de las que pensabas!" Inuyasha recordó el camino a casa y sacó a Kagome del río de personas por una pequeña calle, dirigiéndose hacia el templo donde vivía. "Probablemente tiene hombres en la fuerza policial que le responden."

"Oh…" Kagome desaceleró a pesar de los esfuerzos de Inuyasha por mantenerla en movimiento.

"¡Vamos!" urgió él enojado.

"Espera… esto es inútil…" Kagome se detuvo completamente y comenzó a sonarse. De una Inuyasha encontró un nudo formándose en su garganta. "Tratamos… e intentamos… h-huir - ¡viajamos por medio país para huir y aún están rodeándonos! ¡Y no hay nadie a quien podamos decirle que nos ayude!"

"Kagome…"

"Pronto pondrán esos carteles de búsqueda… y… y ¡serás cazado aquí o a donde quiera que vayas!" Kagome se recostó contra el muro a su lado. "Maldición… he hecho un completo desastre de las cosas, ¿verdad?"

"Sí… pero eso no es tu culpa." Inuyasha descansó una mano en su hombro y la palpó incómodo. "Esas personas SON parte del gobierno… y tú sólo eres una adolescente."

Ella entendió lo que dijo. Y recordó a todas esas personas en la historia que habían tomado el poder… y la mayoría no había hecho mucha diferencia en sus vidas hasta que habían sido asesinados por su causa y se volvían mártires. Kagome no planeaba morir pronto… pero había arriesgado su vida más veces la semana pasada que lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida.

Fue vagamente consciente de la enorme lágrima que comenzó a deslizarse de su ojo por su mejilla… pero aún más consciente del pulgar de Inuyasha secándola gentilmente. Ella lo miró con un salto.

"No tienes que arriesgar tu vida por mi." Dijo él con un frunce.

"No la arriesgaré si te tengo para protegerme." Las palabras salieron de su boca mientras lanzaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazaba fuertemente. Ella lo sintió titubear un momento antes de sentirlo corresponder el abrazo. "No voy a rendirme tan fácilmente."

De repente levantó su cabeza para verlo mirarla extrañamente. Kagome estuvo por preguntar cuál era el problema cuando su cabeza descendió y sus labios encontraron los suyos… igual que la última vez. Kagome quedó completamente muda, pero sólo fue cuestión de segundos antes de que se hundiera contra él y lo disfrutara.

Pero a diferencia de la última vez no era apresurado, fue suave y gentil… como si estuviera tratando de consolarla y brindarle seguridad. Estaban por separarse cuando dos patrullas de policía los pasaron, y chirriaron por una esquina. Kagome se separó de una, rozando su mano por su boca. "¿A dónde van?"

Ellos continuaron y se asomaron por la vía por la que había bajado la policía desde la esquina de la calle. Kagome apretó el brazo de Inuyasha fuertemente cuando vio que ambas se habían detenido afuera de las puertas de su templo y ahora estaban subiendo las escaleras a la casa.

"Oh no…" susurró Kagome urgentemente. "Me encontraron…"

Ella cruzó la calle antes de que Inuyasha tuviera una oportunidad de alejarla, y comenzó a subir las escaleras del templo tras ellos. Fue derribada rápidamente por Inuyasha y casi cargada hacia abajo. "¡Suéltame! ¡Mi mamá está allá!"

"¡No la lastimarán! ¡Sólo están buscándome a mi y a ti!" Inuyasha luchó por sujetarla. "¡No vayas a entregarte así!"

"Pero - ¡Mamá-!"

"Ella estará bien - ¡nosotros tenemos que salir de aquí!" Inuyasha la sintió aflojarse y la arrastró por las escaleras, lejos del templo y se escondieron en los arbustos en la calle.

"Esperaremos aquí hasta que se vayan." Murmuró Kagome.

"No… vigilarán la casa para que justo hagas eso."

Kagome frunció. "¿Entonces a dónde se supone que vayamos…?"

Inuyasha no tenía la respuesta para eso y ella descansó su frente en sus rodillas y se envolvió con sus brazos. Había sido un día irritable. Anoche había sigo golpeada por una gemela y luego casi herida por la policía nada menos. Y ahora tenían su casa y no tenía a dónde ir. Y encima de todo eso estaba desarrollando bolsas por la falta de sueño.

"Esto se pone cada vez mejor, ¿verdad?" remarcó sarcásticamente.

"Lo es para mi." Respondió Inuyasha.

"¿Hay alguien ahí?"

Ambos se paralizaron ante el sonido de una conocida voz en el pavimento ante ellos, y vagamente pudieron ver a una mujer ahí, confundida.

"No… no hay nadie aquí…" llamó Kagome.

"¿Eres Kagome Higurashi?"

Kagome pausó un momento antes de salir del arbusto, viendo que sus oídos no la engañaban. "¿Sra. Koshi?"

La mujer lucía un poco sombría. "Vi lo que pasó en el festival."

"¿U-usted…?"

"Muchas personas."

Inuyasha escogió ese momento para salir detrás de Kagome, mirando abiertamente a su madre. Yashira desvió su mirada hacia Inuyasha y sonrió débilmente, pero se vio un poco forzada. "He decidido que debo ayudarte… y desde que no puedes ir a casa…" ella miró hacia la calle a las patrullas de policía. "¿Te gustaría quedarte en mi casa por un tiempo?"

"¿Nos ayudarás?" Kagome estaba emocionada. Las cosas de repente se veían mucho mejor.

Yashira Koshi sonrió y asintió. "No puedo abandonar a mi propio hijo."

Inuyasha sonrió un poco ante esto.

------

"Durante mi tiempo en el instituto, escuché muchos susurros y murmuraciones… es difícil no ignorarlos - er, azúcar con tu te, Kagome?" La Sra. Koshi le ofreció un poco.

"Um… no gracias…" rechazó Kagome rápidamente, ansiosa de continuar con el asunto de la ayuda que ofrecía la madre de Inuyasha.

"Sólo fui en primer lugar porque mi padre me presionó en conseguir un trabajo - pero no tenía aptitudes ni educación apropiada porque vengo de una familia separada." Ella sacudió su cabeza, recordando su torpeza. "Pensé que era perfecto. Una cantidad de dinero a cambio de volverme una sustituta para el hijo de una pareja que no podía tener hijos."

Kagome miró a Inuyasha quien miraba tranquilamente hacia el piso.

"No tenía idea de que… me mintieran…" ella suspiró y pasó una mano por su fino cabello. "Pero pensé que aún estaría bien… no abusaron físicamente de mi… y pensé que podría renunciar al niño al final e irme… pero entonces no me di cuenta o esperaba que yo…"

Ella no completó su oración… pero Kagome sabía que lo que quería decir era que ¿no había esperado enamorarse de su propio hijo?

"Ellos se lo llevaron al momento que naciste." Miró a Inuyasha quien lentamente levantó su mirada para encontrar la suya. "Pero antes de irme conocí algunas debilidades del instituto."

"¿Como cuáles?" Kagome se inclinó levemente, ojos abiertos.

"El instituto es una rama del gobierno, involucrado en lo que llamarían un pequeño ajuste genético por el bien del avance en la ciencia. Pero han estado escondiendo lo que hacen del resto del gobierno… y si el gobierno descubre lo que han estado haciendo entonces tendrán que pagar un infierno."

"Quieres decir… si fuéramos al gobierno con nuestra evidencia entonces ¿llamarán a un alto las pruebas y a la ingeniería?" preguntó Kagome ansiosa.

Ella asintió. "Pero no sólo cualquier parte del gobierno. Hay ramas en cubierto de servicios secretos a los que más temen. Díganles y seguramente el Laboratorio Central de Ciencia será cerrado para bien y los sujetos liberados."

Kagome procesó esto. Era poco para su edad.

"Pero…" La Sra. Koshi aparentemente no había terminado.

"¿Pero qué?" preguntó Inuyasha.

Ella lo miró brevemente, la preocupación clara en sus ojos. "Pero el jefe… creo… Naraku es su nombre… no es estúpido. Ciertamente se habrá adelantado y plantó secuaces en las otras agencias del gobierno. Si alguna información llega a sus enemigos entonces sus espías dentro de las otras agencias robarán la información y destruirán la evidencia antes de que llegue muy lejos."

"Como lo hizo la policía." Kagome hizo una pequeña mueca. "Entonces si vamos a una de las agencias ¿podríamos ser rechazados?"

"Sí… a menos que lo mantengan en secreto y muy a salvo… contarle sólo a unos pocos agentes. Deben escuchar tus razones… y esperanzadamente… la verdad será expuesta."

Kagome se sentó con un suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa. "Entonces ¿dónde encuentro uno de esos agentes?"

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Para aquellos que odian el suspenso, cuidado con el próximo capítulo, porque no les gustará - 'Sola'.


	16. Sola

**EL PRECIO DE LA LIBERTAD**

(_The Price of Freedom_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 16: Sola

------

Kagome entró por las puertas de vidrio y miró alrededor nerviosa. Se veía elegante… muchos pisos vidriosos de brillante mármol, con un emblema de la agencia en un mosaico en el piso ante ella. Había muchas personas vestidas de traje y ropa formal… y aquí estaba ella en su pequeño vestido de verano con una chaqueta.

Se dirigió directo al mostrador. Estaba impresionada de que la recepcionista tuviera uno de esos pequeños audífonos para hablar que se veía como si estuviera hablándose a sí misma en vez de al teléfono. Levantó la mirada mientras Kagome se acercaba y sólo miraba a la joven un poco sorprendida. "¿Puedo… ayudarte?" ofreció ella.

"Hola, tengo información vital para la seguridad nacional," eso siempre prendía la campana.

La mujer abrió su boca, obviamente para decir algo a eso, cuando un repentino reconocimiento destelló en sus ojos al notar el golpeado rostro de Kagome. "Oye - ¿no eres esa niña de las noticias de las seis?"

Kagome asintió gruñona. Síp, su golpeado rostro había sido exhibido en las pantallas de TV en todos lados - y todos estaban llamándola loca y mentalmente inestable. Probablemente atontada después de una pelea de perras o algo.

"No dijeron que estabas loca-"

"¡Pero no lo estoy!" Interrumpió Kagome. "¡El Laboratorio Central de Ciencia ESTÁ usando individuos de prueba para sus investigaciones y me HICIERON esto cuando fui a obtener un poco de evidencia!"

"Puedo ver la evidencia."

Kagome le alcanzó un segundo juego de fotografías a la mujer, tranquila de tener un tercer juego con Inuyasha en casa de su madre, sólo en caso de que pasara lo mismo de la estación de policía.

La recepcionista hojeó las imágenes, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más. "Vaya…" ella se las regresó a Kagome y aclaró su garganta. "Creo que es mejor si te llevo con uno de los agentes."

"También quiero confidencialidad." Dijo Kagome mientras la mujer rodeaba el escritorio.

"Por supuesto."

"Sólo quiero hablar con uno o dos agentes - no quiero que todos aquí sepan." Dijo Kagome rápidamente mientras seguía a la mujer.

"Por supuesto."

"Bien." Murmuró Kagome y se permitió ser guiada por un corredor a uno de los altos agentes.

------

"Y ¿cómo es que eres el único que ha escapado?" le preguntó Yashira a su hijo al otro lado de la mesa.

Él miraba molesto su taza de te, sin comprender por qué estaba tan esquivo con esta mujer. "Aprendí que si deslizaba un trozo de ropa entre la cerradura en la puerta antes de que se cerrara entonces no se cerraría completamente y podría abrirse. Fue fácil escapar después de eso."

Esa fue una gran subestimación.

"Cómo encontraste a Kagome?"

"Ella me encontró, en una playa…" él no quería entrar en todos los detalles de sus problemas. "Me ayudó a recuperarme de mis heridas y todo."

Él levantó la mirada, notando que estaba mirándolo. "¿Qué?" preguntó sin rodeos.

"Nada… es sólo…" ella sonrió y alcanzó tiernamente para tocar su quijada. "Nunca imaginé que crecieras tan bien… hasta la primera vez que te vi ayer, siempre te había imaginado como el bebé que había perdido…"

El entrecejo de Inuyasha se arrugó. "Por supuesto que crecería." Remarcó.

"Pero pudiste haber muerto cuando tuvieras dos años y yo nunca lo hubiese sabido, ¿verdad?" ella dejó caer su mano, sus ojos aún cálidos y sonrientes. "No pude permitirme tener otro bebé después… después de todo lo que pasó…"

El rostro de Inuyasha se suavizó un poco. "Lo siento."

"No fue tu culpa - nunca fue tu culpa, Yasha." Ella había dejado la parte 'Inu' de su nombre por un tiempo… pero extrañamente no pareció importarle. Probablemente le recordaba mucho de lo que sería su verdadero propósito. Probablemente quería olvidar.

"¿Qué pasó después de que me alejaron de ti?" preguntó Inuyasha de repente.

"Bueno… me embarcaron de la isla y me entregaron mi fortuna y me dijeron nunca decir una palabra… y me contaron sobre una de mis colegas madre sustituta quien misteriosamente murió tan pronto como fue a la policía." Ella se estremeció. "Estaba asustada… lo admito… así que sólo tomé el dinero y me mudé de la costa a la ciudad donde esperaba que nunca me encontraran."

Inuyasha observaba la muestra de expresiones negativas en su cara mientras hablaba.

"Jugué con la idea de decirle a alguien lo que había pasado… e imaginé que de cierta forma, podría tenerte en mis brazos por primera vez." Ella se sonó e Inuyasha comenzó a tener otro ataque de pánico. ¡¿Por qué las chicas tenían que ser tan lloronas?! "Estuve considerando ir a la agencia… pero entonces ellos llegaron, diciéndome que estaban vigilándome… y podían ver lo que hacía cada minuto todos los días… eso me asustó… así que abandoné la esperanza… pero aquí estás…"

Ella estaba luchando por no llorar, pero su mentón estaba temblando y sus ojos brillantes. Yashira de repente se salió de su silla y fue a abrazarlo fuertemente, aferrándose a él como si fuera su salvavidas. Él fue tomado un poco por sorpresa y luchó por alejarla. Aún era una extraña para él. Nunca había pensado mucho sobre quién había sido su madre… después de todo… había tenido varias madres… por qué la madre sustituta importaría.

Pero se dio cuenta… había sido quien le dio vida… no estaría aquí si no hubiese sido por ella.

"Te he extrañado tanto… mi corazón se destrozó cuando te separaron de mi… te amaba tanto…" sollozó en su hombro. "Y aquí estás… crecido y fuerte y apuesto… y… y libre… y vivo y…"

Ella estalló en sollozos e Inuyasha sintió un nudo formándose en su garganta. 'No… no lloraré… no lloraré… no lloraré…' era una llamada, pero logró alejar la molesta sensación en sus ojos y abrazó a su madre quien se había derrumbado en sollozos más descorazonados.

------

Kagome se sentó pacientemente al final de una enorme mesa de caoba, golpeteando lentamente sus dedos contra la superficie de madera. Había estado sentada en lo que parecía una habitación donde se llevaban a cabo reuniones… y la recepcionista le había dicho esperar a los agentes. Aparentemente se reuniría con agentes superiores, con poca posibilidad de que fueran infiltrados. Sólo eran cinco de ellos.

De repente la puerta se abrió y cuatro hombres y una mujer entraron en el salón y comenzaron a tomar asientos sin tanto como una sonrisa en su dirección. Kagome escaneó cada rostro… cada uno se veía ordinario y muy de negocios… pero luego su mirada se congeló en el rostro del último hombre.

Era el Dr. Naraku.

La recepcionista entró después de que los cinco guardias hubiesen tomado sus asientos al extremo de la mesa. "Kagome Higurashi estos son nuestros agentes en jefe en nuestra organización." Ella los presentó uno a la vez. "El Agente Yasuro, el Agente Sesshomaru, el Agente Sakutaro, la Agente Kagura y el Agente Naraku."

Kagome no podía desviar sus ojos de Naraku quien estaba considerándola casualmente, como si realmente nunca la hubiese visto antes. Entonces… era un espía…

"Espero que te ayuden en lo que necesitas." La mujer sonrió y dejó la sala de reuniones.

"Entonces Srta. Higurashi," comenzó el agente Sesshomaru, aparentemente líder en esta pequeña organización. "Escuchamos que has tenido un poco de problema con un pequeño instituto de ciencia lejos de la costa."

Kagome se mantuvo mirando a Naraku. Aunque parecían inconscientes de dónde yacía su atención.

"Nos gustaría presentarte, Agente Naraku - él también es un doctor en ciencia y jefe del instituto al que te refieres." El Agente Sesshomaru no esbozó una sonrisa. "Y nos asegura que nada de lo que dices pasa en su instituto."

Kagome frunció sus ojos ante la desafiante mirada que Naraku le envió. No podía lastimarla aquí… no con tantos hombres alrededor… y le dio más coraje del que normalmente habría reunido sola en su presencia. "Está mintiendo." Sí. Eso fue tan lejos como el coraje de Kagome pudo salir en ese momento.

Unas cuantas sonrisas pasaron por los rostros de los agentes ante ella, todas excepto la de Sesshomaru. "Estamos muy seguros que no, Srta. Higurashi. Hemos ido a la isla muchas veces y aseguramos que la tecnología y la ciencia no han llegado tan lejos como para clonar humanos o crear ovejas. Es imposible… y puede no ser posible - sin ofender Naraku."

"En absoluto."

Kagome no pasó desapercibida la arrogante sonrisa en sus ojos, y frunció los suyos en respuesta. "Él es un espía. Les está mintiendo - sabe que si supieran la verdad los cerrarían o lo enviarían a prisión."

"Me ofende, Srta. Higurashi. Nunca la he visto antes, y ya esta diciendo cosas crueles sobre mi." Dijo Naraku fríamente.

"Quieres crudeza - ¡te daré crudeza!" Kagome se levantó.

"Siéntate." Dijo el agente Sesshomaru.

Kagome se sentó en su silla como si sus piernas hubiesen obedecido sus órdenes sin preguntarle primero.

"Creo…" comenzó Sesshomaru lentamente, casi apologético. "Que ha habido un malentendido aquí. Srta. Higurashi… no sé cómo supo de los laboratorios de Ciencia fuera de la costa… pero parece tener una pequeña contusión… tal vez sus golpes-"

"Sé lo que pasó." Interrumpió Naraku, mientras Sesshomaru le disparaba una mortal mirada. Kagome notó la fricción entre los dos agentes. "Hubo una explosión en mi isla… un accidente… asumo que algo de los escombros flotó por las aguas al continente donde Kagome Higurashi - de vacaciones en el momento, los encontró. Debe haberse lastimado después y parece haber encontrado su propia versión."

Pasó un momento antes de que la agente femenina hablara. "Parece un poco rebuscado." Dijo fríamente, considerando a Naraku con lo que podría haberse tomado como desprecio. Kagome estuvo dispuesta a sospechar que fue una profunda repugnancia.

"Rebuscado podría ser verdad." Uno de los agentes se encogió.

Kagome quedó boquiabierta. "¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡He visto todo con mis propios ojos! ¡Miren!" ella tiró las fotos sobre la mesa para que las miraran.

Las recogieron y Naraku resopló. "¡Falsificadas!" declaró él.

"¡No lo son!" protestó Kagome.

"Cualquier niño de cinco años con acceso a un programa de edición podría ser capaz de crear eso - y sospecho que eres buena con los computadores, verdad." Dijo él con ácido en su tono que sólo ella pareció escuchar. Sólo lo decía porque había sido lo buena suficiente para saber cómo imprimir las imágenes de vigilancia.

"Pero esas personas… criaturas en estas fotos…" la agente Kagura frunció.

"Sólo niños en Halloween, es todo." Despidió Naraku.

"Sólo lo dices porque no quieres ser descubierto." Siseó Kagome.

"¡Es suficiente!" El agente Sesshomaru se levantó de repente. "Nuestra agencia no será burlada, Srta. Higurashi, y tampoco a nuestros colegas científicos en las instalaciones del agente Naraku."

Kagome se calló. No iban a escucharla.

"Creo que es mejor si terminamos esta discusión e investigación aquí y ahora antes de que alguien resulte humillado." Sesshomaru les dio una significativa mirada. "Creo que debemos darlo por terminado."

Naraku se vio triunfante mientras dejaba la habitación, y los agentes salían uno por uno, Sesshomaru de último. Kagome levantó la mirada… no podía dejar volar este. "¡¿Agente Sesshomaru?!"

"¿Qué pasa?" él se giró despreocupado para encararla.

"Por supuesto que Naraku diría que es inocente sin importar qué… no puede abandonar esto sólo por lo que diga." Dijo Kagome urgente. "Por favor… Él dijo que nunca me conoció antes, mucho menos escuchó de mi, entonces ¿cómo supo que yo estaba de vacaciones en la costa? Y ¿cómo supo que era buena con los computadores?"

Eso tenía sentido, y un leve frunce se creó en el rostro perfecto de Sesshomaru. "Aún la evidencia que muestras no es concluyente."

"Pero no es falsa." Ella sacó algo de su bolsa bajo su nariz.

El agente tomó el pedazo de papel y lo desdobló. Era otra de esas imágenes que les había dado... pero contenía algo más sorprendente. Aunque estaba partida por la mitad y cuidadosamente unida con cinta, era obvio lo que mostraba. Parecía como una sala de partos… de un hospital. Un niño estaba siendo alejado de una madre quien estaba luchando por levantarse y seguirlo… y al fondo estaba Naraku, en la puerta, con una señal casi escondida tras él diciendo 'Laboratorio Central de Ciencias'.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Es lo que pasa allá." Dijo Kagome rápidamente. "Por qué más un bebé nacería en un laboratorio… y luciría… escamas."

Sesshomaru tomó esto en silencio antes de doblarlo y guardarlo en su bolsillo. "Abres un fuerte caso… y creo… que tal vez tus temores no son sólo temores después de todo." Él sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo y escribió en la parte de atrás con una pluma. "Este es mi número privado… llámame si necesitas algo. Mientras tanto, debo hacer una investigación privada en el laboratorio… no le informaré a nadie más de esto."

Kagome exhaló un tembloroso suspiro de alivio. "Gracias… no puedo expresar lo mucho que-"

"Entonces no lo hagas." Dijo él cortamente, luciendo medio aburrido. "Será mejor que te vayas a donde sea que vivas ahora. Está oscureciendo."

"Gracias." Repitió de nuevo y se fue, su ánimo más elevado de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

Por primera vez sentía que estaba yendo a algún lado… finalmente encontró a alguien que tenía un poder sobre el hombre que pensó no tenía igual en poder. Tal vez ahora estaba en camino de liberar a Inuyasha para bien.

Ella pasó una oficina y escuchó una voz familiar desde adentro. Pausó y retrocedió un poco para asomarse. Jadeó y se escondió cuando vio que era el Dr. Naraku… aparentemente en el teléfono… o hablando solo. Pero tenía la sensación de que tenía uno de esos dispositivos de manos libres.

"Sí… sí… hablo en serio… no… una advertencia… y el Inu… bien… y ¿la sustituta…? aún mejor… sí… sí…"

Kagome sólo pudo escuchar un lado de la conversación… y no tenía mucho sentido. Tampoco quería seguir alrededor de Naraku mucho más… el mal parecía irradiar de él en poderosas vibras… así que se fue rápidamente y comenzó su camino de regreso a la casa de la madre de Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru tenía razón, viendo que estaba oscureciendo rápidamente. Y al principio tuvo problemas en regresar a casa porque las calles lucían tan diferentes cuando estaba oscuro. Y lo que era peor… tenía esta punzante sensación de que alguien estaba vigilándola - lo cual era ridículo porque estaba sola.

Tomó el tranvía - el cual estaba menos concurrido en la noche que durante el día a hora pico y miró alrededor. Pero el vagón estaba completamente vacío… y aún se sentía inquieta. Una indeseada sensación cuando ahora se sentía tan animada.

Se bajó en la parada correcta, y se dirigió directo hacia la casa en la que se quedaba, ansiosa de ver a Inuyasha y contarle las buenas noticias.

Escuchó un ruido de botas en las piedras tras ella y miró sobre su hombro para ver a dos hombres siguiéndola de cerca. Los ignoró, y continuó su camino, resistiendo la urgencia de acelerar porque estaba asustada. Estaba siendo tonta. Y además, iban a pasarla.

Pero no la pasaron.

Dos pares de manos la agarraron rudamente y la empujaron fuerte contra la pared tan rápido que perdió su equilibrio y casi cae del agarre - lo cual no habría sido algo malo bajo esas circunstancias. "¡No tengo dinero!" dijo rápidamente.

"¡No queremos dinero!" dijo uno fríamente.

Otra idea aterradora se le ocurrió. "Y no piensen en violarme porque… porque realmente ¡soy un hombre!"

Uno resopló. "Sabemos que no eres un hombre."

¿Cómo lo sabían? De repente se sintió muy mal y la urgencia de vomitar era fuerte. Pero se dijo no ser una niña y resistir un poco más.

"Hemos sido enviados como mensajeros." Le dijo el otro.

"De Naraku mismo."

"Será mejor que no sea un mensaje de San Valentín." Dijo ella ligeramente. "Los odio…"

"Ahora vamos a hacerle una pregunta. Y si la contesta mal, vamos a cortarle la garganta aquí y ahora."

Kagome tragó. "En tanto como no sea sobre matemática… no hago matemática…"

"Eres Kagome Higurashi?"

"Uh… sí…" aunque tal vez no debió haber dicho eso.

"Bien. Naraku quiere que te mantengas lejos de la agencia. Dice que si continúas entonces te harás más daño que bien." Uno apretó su garganta fuertemente. "¿Entendido?"

Ella estaba sofocándose, así que asintió rápidamente.

"No corras a la policía, ¿escuchas? Porque lo sabrá al minuto que entres al edificio."

Kagome asintió fervientemente hasta que la liberaron. Comenzó a toser violentamente mientras los dos hombres se escabullían lejos.

En momentos como este deseaba que Inuyasha pudiera ser su guardaespaldas las veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, trescientos… no podían recordar el número de días en un año en ese momento.

Se enderezó, frotando su maltratada garganta y comenzó a regresar a casa… no estaba lejos ahora. Al menos estaría a salvo con Inuyasha.

Cuando llegó ahí, subió las escaleras hacia la puerta y golpeó… pero al segundo que sus nudillos tocaron la madera, la puerta se abrió… no había estado cerrada. Frunció y miró un momento antes de entrar. "Será mejor que sean más cuidadosos al cerrar la puerta, ustedes dos…"

Ella entró a la pequeña sala y frunció… no estaban ahí… "¿Hola?"

No hubo respuesta, y entonces notó de repente el estado de la casa.

Todo era un desastre.

Los muebles estaban rotos y tirados y las fotos en la pared o estaban rotas o tiradas en la alfombra. Libros y revistas estaban esparcidos por doquier, las páginas rotas, y los contenidos de los cajones esparcidos sobre todo. Kagome rápidamente corrió de habitación en habitación, intentando encontrar a Inuyasha o a Yashira, pero todo lo que encontró fue más destrucción… hasta que llegó a una horripilante vista en la cocina…

Había sangre… mucha… y estaba por todos lados. Impresiones de manos por las paredes y en charcos en el piso y en los gabinetes y mesa. ¿Pero de quién era? De Yashira o de Inuyasha?

Se habían ido… no había nada sino sangre y destrucción a su salida. Kagome pudo sentir su corazón apretarse dolorosamente y golpear enloquecido contra su caja torácica. Entonces vio una pequeña nota blanca que cuidadosamente había sido colgada en el refrigerador, y tenía huellas de sangre en ella. La tomó y la leyó. "Este es el precio que pagó por la libertad."

"No…" ella podía sentir su interior temblando de miedo. Sus manos estaban temblando violentamente y no podía ver bien… principalmente porque sus ojos estaban vidriosos con lágrimas.

Dejó escapar un ahogado sollozo y se hundió en el piso con más dolor emocional que físico. "¡No!" Estrelló su puño contra el suelo y gritó. Su puño se estrelló contra la sangre, haciendo que gotas mancharan su vestido y cara. Pero no le importó… nunca le importaría que fuera la sangre de Inuyasha… jamás…

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Lo siento mucho…


	17. Infiltración Toma 2

**EL PRECIO DE LA LIBERTAD**

(_The Price of Freedom_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 17: Infiltración Toma 2

------

"¿Le gustaría una bebida?" ofreció la recepcionista.

"No."

"¿Está segura?"

"Sí."

"¿Una revista o algo?"

"No, gracias…"

"¿Algo de comer?"

"No, gracias…"

La recepcionista suspiró y se rindió. "Bien… sólo oprima el botón al lado de la cama si necesita algo." Ella salió de la habitación de visitantes, dejando sola a Kagome. Sólo se sentó en la cama y cerró sus ojos, intentando bloquear la cantidad de sangre que había visto. Pero cada vez que cerraba sus ojos veía toda la escena en la cocina en sus párpados. Fue forzada a abrirlos nuevamente y miró vacía la pared… y aún toda la sangre parecía manchar su visión.

¿Por qué no podía haber sido una chica normal, como su abuelo siempre quiso…? Por qué tenía que involucrarse con agencias secretas del gobierno y espías y… y con Inuyasha…

Su corazón dolía tanto que pensó que realmente le pasaba algo malo físicamente. Nunca se había sentido así de mal. Ni cuando su abuela había fallecido.

Kagome rodó para estar bocabajo en la cama. Su mejor posición para pensar, como resultó. Media hora después de encontrar la nota había ido a una cabina telefónica (porque el de la casa había sido destrozado) y llamó al número privado del Agente Sesshomaru. Había arreglado para que un escolta la llevara directo a la agencia… y todo fue hecho sin que Naraku lo descubriera.

Por supuesto… no había llegado con evidencia real de que esto fuera hecho por Naraku… pero al menos probaba que en lo que sea que estuviera involucrada, era muy serio. Así que ahora había sido metida en esta habitación y sólo tres personas sabían que estaba aquí - la recepcionista, Sesshomaru y el hombre que la había recogido de la cabina para traerla aquí.

Kagome suspiró… Sesshomaru creía que ahora Inuyasha estaba muerto… era eso o la sangre le pertenecía a Yashira Koshi, quien estaba muerta. Estaba segura que al menos uno de ellos estaba muerto. No era una consoladora idea.

¿Cuánto tiempo estaría aquí? ¿Un día? ¿Una semana? ¿Hasta que Naraku lo descubriera y enviara un par de asesinos tras ella?

De repente la puerta se abrió y la Agente Kagura entró. Kagome se giró para mirarla, insegura de si podía confiar en esta mujer o no.

Kagura asintió en saludo. "Escondiéndote de Naraku?"

Kagome no respondió.

"El Agente Sesshomaru quiere verte en su oficina. Confía en que te lleve allá segura." La Agente Kagura mantuvo abierta la puerta para ella.

Kagome sólo titubeó por unos momentos antes de levantarse lentamente y permitirle a la mujer llevarla fuera de la habitación. Se movía sorprendentemente rápido… pero Kagome no tenía la energía para moverse así de rápido.

"Vamos, Srta. Higurashi… si alguien la ve entonces Sesshomaru no estará feliz." Kagura agarró su brazo gentilmente para hacerla mover. "Ni siquiera el joven de los sándwiches está permitido a verte aquí."

Kagome rápidamente se dio cuenta que Sesshomaru no quería confiar en nadie, así que dejó que Kagura la moviera más rápido, pasando por corredores más pequeños y lejos de las áreas concurridas. Finalmente llegaron a la oficina de Sesshomaru y entraron sin llamar. Los ojos de Kagome cayeron inmediatamente en el visitante con Sesshomaru en la habitación.

"Srta. Higurashi… permítame presentarle a nuestro pequeño informante." Dijo Sesshomaru calmado y señaló al joven ante él. "Él es-"

"Kouga." Jadeó Kagome en shock.

Kouga asintió.

"Por qué… ¿por qué estás aquí?" Kagome miró alrededor. "¿Pensé que te controlaban?"

"Realmente nunca dijeron 'sin defectos'. Así que asumo que puedo ser defectuoso si quiero." Dijo Kouga con una seca sonrisa. "Sé lo que le pasó a Inuyasha."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Por favor - si se sientan." El Agente Sesshomaru despidió a Kagura con un movimiento de la mano y Kagome se sentó, sintiéndose como si estuviera por explotar con la cantidad de preguntas que tenía para Kouga.

"Srta. Higurashi… ¿presumo que conoce a Kouga de antes?"

"Sí."

"Entonces ¿sabes lo que es?"

"Es uno de los experimentos… ha sido creado de un lobo." Dijo Kagome rápidamente y miró a Sesshomaru. "¿Ve? ¡Es prueba viviente de que estaba diciendo la verdad!"

"Lo sabemos. Kouga nos ha explicado todo." El Agente Sesshomaru inhaló profundamente antes de dejarlo salir lentamente. "Enviamos un agente a los laboratorios hace poco y regresó recientemente diciendo que ha inspeccionado cada centímetro del instituto y no encontró nada. Lo cual es divertido porque fue en cubierto."

"Es un infiltrado." Dijo Kouga simplemente.

"No podemos estar seguros. Así que vamos a tener que enviar a alguien que tenga un alto pase de seguridad y conozca el camino." Dijo el agente. "Kouga conoce su camino y tú Kagome… te pareces mucho a cierta mayor Kikyo."

"Ya se ha hecho." Dijo Kagome cortamente - estaba más ansiosa de averiguar qué le había pasado a Inuyasha y a su madre.

"Eso fue antes… aparentemente han elevado la seguridad desde la última vez que intentaste infiltrarte, como dice Kouga, y necesitas más que pasar la similitud para entrar ahí."

"Necesitas códigos, tarjetas, huellas digitales, muestras de sangre y escaneo de retina para entrar en lo más profundo de la base donde está toda la evidencia." Le dijo Kouga.

"Queremos que vayas allá, con una cámara y micrófono y puedas transmitir la información que recibes tan pronto como la encuentres. Estaremos aquí, mostrándole todo a los superiores - salvo por Naraku - y si nos muestras lo que necesitamos ver entonces organizaremos un ataque de toma en la isla."

"Eso es genial." Kagome frunció. "Pero… qué hay de Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru miró a Kouga y asintió. Kouga miró intranquilo a Kagome, preocupación en sus ojos por ella. "Ha sido recapturado… como su madre. La Sra. Koshi está en fila para ser ejecutada e Inuyasha ha sido llevado a aislamiento después de matar a uno de los hombres que lo capturó."

"¿Entonces la sangre en la casa…?" Susurró Kagome.

"Pertenece a uno de los hombres de Naraku."

Kagome suspiró aliviada.

"Pero… no luce muy bien." Continuó Kouga. "Tan pronto como lo vi en aislamiento decidí que suficiente era suficiente… y vine aquí."

"¿Qué le pasa en aislamiento?" Kagome quería saber. Medio temía por la respuesta.

Kouga estuvo por responder antes de que Sesshomaru lo interrumpiera. "Es mejor dejar eso sin decir… será liberado de ahí muy pronto si tienen éxito."

"Oh…" Kagome frunció levemente.

"Mientras tanto, Kouga ha ofrecido enseñarte cómo actuar más como la Mayor Kikyo y mientras tanto, tendré unos agentes de confianza trabajando en darte los códigos y los pases de seguridad que necesitarás para pasar por el instituto."

"Está bien…"

Pero no podía evitar preguntarse qué le pasaba a Inuyasha.

------

"Lo siento señora pero no me queda puré de patatas."

"Está bien, querré las galletas entonces-"

"No Kagome!" suspiró Kouga. "Si quieres pasar como Kikyo - ¡tienes que actuar como ella! Kikyo nunca aceptaría que le negaran algo."

"¿Porque es una mocosa malcriada?" Supuso Kagome.

"Bien hecho." Kouga sacudió su cabeza. "Bueno… desde arriba. Lo siento señora pero no me queda puré de patatas."

"¿Estás seguro que le gusta las patatas?"

"Sólo… ¿continúa con esto?"

"Uh - ¡eso es inaceptable! ¡Debo tener puré de patatas! Ve a una granja y trae unas en este momento y tritúralas y sírvelo fresco - o ¡te despediré!" ella estaba peleando y se sorprendió totalmente cuando Kouga dijo-

"Está bien. Ahora vamos a trabajar en su caminar." Dijo Kouga. "Recuerda - siempre camina con un pie al frente del otro - nunca se apresura - y cuando se para sólo se para."

"¿Así?" Kagome hizo un camino tembloroso por la habitación y luego se detuvo para pararse.

"Mm… la caminada estuvo bien - pero es más estable que eso. Y tienes que pararte firme - no perezosa. Y tampoco mires tus pies cuando lo haces."

"Maldición, eres un tirano…"

"¿Qué?"

"Dije que necesito un neumático." Lo miró significativamente.

"Y esto se pega en tus dígitos así…" comentó el doctor mientras esparcía un líquido pegajoso sobre sus dedos y comenzaba a presionar la piel falsa con las huella digitales de Kikyo sobre la suya. "Deben durar por unas buenas veinticuatro horas… ahora… estos son los contactos que tendrás que usar - grisáceos."

Kagome recibió todo esto mientras se sentaba en la cama de hospital.

"Tendremos que formar tus cejas un poco diferente… las suyas son un poco más forzadas en un frunce." Comentó Kouga tras el doctor.

"Y una marca de nacimiento va en tu codo… y un lunar justo bajo tu oreja izquierda…" el doctor tachó de la lista. "También tengo que darle una cicatriz bajo su mentón y… cortar un poco su cabello."

Kagome palideció.

"¡Bien! Y la cara pálida es perfecta." El doctor juntó sus manos. "No creo que haya algo más que necesitemos cambiar."

"Su aroma." Habló Kouga.

"¿Qué pasa con eso?" dijo Kagome defensiva.

"Tienen perros rastreadores en la entrada - podrán distinguir un aroma extraño del de Kikyo en un instante."

"Bueno… no sé qué podamos hacer sobre eso." El doctor frunció.

Kouga buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña botella de perfume. "Flor Nocturna. Ese es el aroma que usa. Cubre su propio aroma y debe cubrir el tuyo. Olerás exactamente como ella."

"Vaya… eres listo." Kagome tomó la botella. "¿Dónde la conseguiste?"

"La saqué de su cartera cuando no estaba mirando. También tomé su tarjeta de seguridad e hice una copia para ti. Sesshomaru la tiene y la Agente Kagura está esperando para darte los códigos de seguridad para memorizarlos."

Kagome cerró sus ojos brevemente, esperando que pudiera cumplir con todo esto. Era una gran misión… de las grandes ligas… y las vidas de cientos estaban dependiendo de ella para hacerlo bien. Si fallaba entonces no sólo los perjudicaría, sino a ella también.

Había mucho sobre los hombros de una torpe joven de dieciséis años.

------

"¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?" Preguntó el Agente Sesshomaru por lo que pareció una centésima vez mientras permanecían en la playa con Kouga preparando el bote para cruzar el agua. "No es tu responsabilidad. Siempre puedes regresar a casa si lo deseas."

"Es mi problema ahora. No puedo ir a casa segura hasta que este instituto caiga en llamas." Dijo Kagome firme. Además… no podía abandonar a Inuyasha… no ahora… ni nunca…

Sesshomaru suspiró y le alcanzó un pequeño audífono que encajaba en su oído. "Esto es para que puedas escuchar nuestras instrucciones y comunicarte con Kouga. La insignia de tu chaqueta tiene la cámara y el micrófono. NO la dañes."

"¿Porque entonces no recibirías la información que necesitas?"

"No. Porque cuestan dinero." Él sacudió su cabeza y se alejó. "Ahora fuera de aquí."

Kagome asintió y se apresuró hacia Kouga y el bote. "¿Listo para irnos?"

"Sólo después de que reparche esos huecos."

Kagome lo miró y él sonrió. "Sólo bromeaba, vamos."

El viaje fue rápido y cuando alcanzaron la isla se alejaron del muelle y fuera de vista. Kouga encendió su propio micrófono, cámara y audífono. "Iré primero y tú espera aquí en el bote hasta que me asegure que Kikyo no representa un problema."

"¿Por qué medios?" preguntó Kagome sospechosa.

"Sólo la amarraré y la encerraré en un gabinete o algo y luego te diré cuando sea seguro venir." Él se alejó en la noche y Kagome se sentó, abrazada y fría en el húmedo bote, escuchando el agua estrellarse contra el costado.

Sólo quince minutos después escuchó una estática en su oído y saltó. "Está asegurada. Puedes venir ahora."

Kagome salió del bote y comenzó a hacer su camino hacia el paso que conducía hacia la entrada. Ahí aún había dos guardias apostados en la entrada, pero ahora tenían dos perros en correas. Dos enormes pastores alemanes.

"¿Nombre?" preguntó un guardia con aburrimiento cuando llegó.

"Mayor Kikyo."

"Extienda su mano." Kagome obedeció sin mucha demora y les permitió colocar su mano en un escáner. Kagome esperó ansiosa. Si había un sólo dígito mal en su mano entonces la atraparían.

"Bien… adelante." El guardia le permitió pasar y los perros la olfatearon un momento pero reconocieron el aroma de su rico perfume.

Kagome respiró profundamente y se movió hacia las puertas de la base. Ahí, le hicieron un escaneo retinal de su ojo… antes de permitirle entrar sin preguntas.

Todo estaba saliendo fluidamente. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era actuar como si fuera una Kikyo promedio y se dirigió a hacer sus cosas. Así que caminó alrededor sin rumbo por un buen cuarto de hora. Hubo un crujido en su oído antes de que el Agente Sesshomaru hablara. "¿A dónde vas?"

"No lo sé." Dijo ella casualmente. El científico pasándola le dio una extraña mirada y ella lo miró. "Qué, estoy hablando con las voces en mi cabeza, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?"

Él sacudió su cabeza rápidamente y continuó. Kagome se felicitó en silencio por hacer una buena imitación de Kikyo, y continuó haciendo la elegante caminada que había perfeccionado durante la última semana.

"Bien, esto es muy interesante y todo, pero no hemos visto mucho para sugerir que su teoría es correcta, Srta., Higurashi." Le dijo Sesshomaru sarcástico.

Kagome atrajo la atención de otro científico. "Discúlpeme, sabe dónde está detenida Yashira Koshi?"

"Sí, seguro… por el corredor, segundo giro a la izquierda, habitación treinta y uno." Le dijo el científico.

Kagome no sonrió como lo haría normalmente cuando daba las gracias y se dirigió en la dirección que le había mostrado. Por el corredor y dos giros a la izquierda después encontró la habitación… o más como la celda…

Sacó su tarjeta y la deslizó por el dispositivo en la cerradura antes de abrir la puerta y deslizar el seguro manual. Adentro estaba una mujer pálida y traumada… definitivamente era la Sra. Koshi. Ella miró a Kagome y resopló resentida. "Oh, eres tú de nuevo."

"No - soy Kagome." Ella se apresuró al lado de la mujer quien resopló muy a la Inuyasha.

"Me engañas dos veces y soy la tonta." Respondió ella.

"No, en serio - la agencia a la que me llevaste está ayudándome."

"Pruébalo." Yashira la miró escéptica.

"Um… me tiraste la puerta en mi cara cuando aparecí la primera vez con Inuyasha." Kagome sonrió. "Resiento eso, sabes."

"Dios mío… cómo entraste… t-tienes que salir de aquí antes de que también te atrapen." Ella tomó a Kagome firme por los hombros. "Sálvate, niña."

"Tengo que salvarte y a Inuyasha primero."

La mujer lució dolida. "Es muy tarde… lo tienen en aislamiento… nada puede liberarlo de ahí… vete…"

Kagome se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. "Regresaré por ti antes de irme, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sólo vete y no regreses. No te eches así a los perros."

Kagome no quería escucharla más… sólo en caso de que fuera convencida por el argumento de Yashira. Así que continuó, intentando encontrar evidencia incriminadora.

De repente un hombre la detuvo en el corredor. "Mayor Kikyo, he estado buscándola - pensé que quería venir a ver el espécimen tres-dos-nueve."

"¿Tres-dos-nueve?" Dónde lo había escuchado antes.

"Es un descubrimiento interesante, venga, señorita." Él se alejó y Kagome lo siguió, cuidadosa de no apresurarse en una forma no-Kikyo. La llevó a una oscura habitación llena con otros científicos y doctores - básicamente todos en bata blanca.

Y la habitación estaba oscura por una razón porque todos parecían mirar a través de una ventana oscura a una habitación más iluminada. Era una - tipo espejo, era de seguro. Kagome se detuvo cerca al frente y miró por la ventana curiosa. Había hombres en traje militar y armas tranquilizadoras posicionadas alrededor de la habitación… pero no sin razón aparente… desde que el espécimen no había llegado todavía.

De repente una brisa rodeó la oscura habitación cuando una puerta en la habitación brillante se abrió y dos hombres en batas blancas entraron, seguidos por Inuyasha en ropa de algodón blanco, y siendo empujado por un enorme hombre quien tenía un retorcido agarre en su hombro que tenía que ser doloroso… pero Inuyasha miraba vacío. El aliento de Kagome se atascó en su garganta ante la vista y escuchó un crujido leve en su oído, pero nadie habló.

Inuyasha fue sentado en una silla, aún un poco vacante para ser normal, y los dos doctores comenzaron a pegar electrodos en sus sienes y manos.

Kagome sólo pudo quedar boquiabierta en shock y horror. ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Bueno, agradezcan que no esté muerto. Próximo capítulo - 'Un Fiero Final'


	18. Un Fiero Final

**EL PRECIO DE LA LIBERTAD**

(_The Price of Freedom_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 18: Un Fiero Final

------

"El espécimen 'tres-dos-nueve I' ha sido un tema controversial durante las últimas semanas como el que ha sido el primero en escapar, y esperanzadamente el último." Un hombre a su derecha narró la prueba en la otra habitación. Francamente, Kagome lo encontró molesto.

Observó mientras los electrodos eran conectados a una caja con botones y papeles eran entregados al frente de un tranquilo Inuyasha, junto con una pluma.

"Mientras creíamos que antes tenía destrozado su espíritu, parece que ha experimentado un cambio mental en su ausencia. Y mientras su Coeficiente Intelectual aparentemente ha-"

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Kagome inocente.

El hombre le dio una extraña mirada. "CI, Mayor."

Kagome se abofeteó mentalmente - había dicho algo muy Kagome.

"De cualquier forma… mientras su Coeficiente Intelectual no se ha incrementado mucho (Kagome resintió las risas ante ese comentario) parece que su CE está en duda."

"¿CE?" Kagome frunció levemente.

"Sí, Mayor. CE - se refiere a Emocional en vez de Intelectual en CI. Y su nivel parece haberse incrementado."

"¿Qué es CE?" Dijo Kagome de nuevo.

"Su percepción de emociones en otros. Parece que se ha vuelto más perceptivo en general. Hemos practicado una prueba en él para probarlo."

"Entonces ¿para qué es esta prueba?" preguntó Kagome, regresando su mirada hacia donde el doctor estaba obligando a Inuyasha a sostener la pluma y a escribir. Uno de los doctores estaba retorciendo una de sus orejas y susurrando algo feo en ella.

"Nunca ha matado antes…" dijo el hombre solemne. "Esta prueba es para su resistencia."

"¿Resistencia de qué?" preguntó Kagome una vez más.

Inuyasha soltó la pluma deliberadamente y un doctor tocó algo en la caja conectada a los electrodos. De repente Inuyasha hizo una mueca y saltó casi fuera de su silla. Kagome también saltó en respuesta.

"Oiga - creo que hay algo malo con el aparato… un corto circuito o algo." Kagome le dijo al narrador a su derecha.

El hombre sólo le dirigió un frunce a ella… y rápidamente se dio cuenta que no había nada de malo con la máquina - se supone que haría eso. ¿Ahora qué debía hacer? Golpear la ventana y saludar a Inuyasha? No era como si la vería de todas formas. Y si tenía un momento a lo Bruce Willis y trataba de liberarlo entonces sería descubierta.

Estaba indefensa para sentarse y observar.

"Adelante con la prueba." Kagome escuchó a uno de los doctores pellizcar a Inuyasha en la oreja con una mano y colocó la pluma en su puño.

Por un momento vio a Inuyasha fruncir sus ojos brevemente antes de bajar la punta para comenzar a escribir.

"¿Para qué es la prueba?" repitió Kagome. Fallaría de seguro si era una prueba de inglés.

"Para ver cuánto tiempo le toma detonar. La última vez la prueba continuó por tres días. La primera vez sólo treinta segundos."

Kagome mordió el interior de su mejilla. Inuyasha de nuevo hizo una mueca cuando otro corrientazo eléctrico se disparó y por un momento pensó que iba a continuar con la prueba, hasta que se detuvo otra vez y soltó la pluma. Otro corrientazo golpeó su cuerpo y el doctor frente a él dijo algo muy tranquilo para que alguien en la sala de observación escuchara. Inuyasha sólo lo miró levemente. Estaba rehusándose a cooperar.

"Noten cómo el sujeto desafía sus órdenes." Habló el narrador. Kagome frunció. Realmente trataban a la gente como animales. De hecho había visto verdaderas ratas de laboratorio que habían sido mejor tratadas que esto.

Hubo una orden entregada por uno de los doctores quien estrelló su mano en la mesa entre él e Inuyasha, obviamente intentando obtener alguna reacción. Pero la mirada de Inuyasha ahora se había desviado del hombre hacia la pared y estaba ignorándolo o había perdido interés en todo. Algo dentro de Kagome se apretó - muy probablemente su corazón.

El doctor estaba muy molesto ahora, su paciencia agotándose. "¡Comienza la prueba!" Prácticamente gritó en la cara de Inuyasha. Finalmente el espécimen decidió tomar un poco de interés en el hombre, pero sólo le dio una plana mirada… no se veía asustado, aburrido o molesto. Kagome nunca lo había visto así… ¿qué le habían hecho? ¿Siempre había sido así antes de que escapara y quedara ciego?

Hubo un tenso momento de absoluto silencio mientras todos en ambas habitaciones contenían el aire para ver lo que pasaría. Y finalmente algo pasó - aunque no fue lo que Kagome había estado esperando.

Inuyasha tomó la pluma y continuó con la prueba. Los doctores dispararon molestas miradas en dirección del espejo. No estaban espetando tranquilidad… aunque Kagome dudaba que lo hicieran.

"Así… parece que tal vez ha estado engañándonos." Anotó el narrador tranquilamente. "Parece no estar rebelándose tanto como habíamos pensado."

El dedo de un doctor lentamente presionó la consola en la mesa y un largo choque pareció envolver a Inuyasha. Él se retorció e hizo una mueca antes de permitirse liberar un fuerte grito de dolor. Kagome se sintió débil de rodillas.

La tortura se detuvo e Inuyasha se deslizó de la silla sin mucho como un susurro de advertencia. Uno de los guardias en la habitación con él simplemente avanzó y lo levantó por su camiseta y lo sentó en su silla, aunque parecía un poco fuera de ella.

"Continúen con la prueba." Repitió el doctor, obviamente intentando presionarlo.

Kagome frunció el ceño mientras Inuyasha alcanzaba la pluma al mismo tiempo en que el doctor alcanzaba la consola. Vio sus ojos desviarse a donde la mano del doctor estaba dirigiéndose y de repente extendió su brazo y derribó el equipo de la mesa, zafando los electrodos en el proceso.

Hubo un caos repentino en la brillante habitación mientras guardias se abalanzaban para dominarlo, pero Inuyasha estaba enloqueciendo. Había logrado derribar al malvado doctor al piso y estaba golpeándolo repetida y violentamente en la cabeza.

"Por ende, la prueba confirma que el espécimen 'tres-dos-nueve I' se ha revertido a un anterior estado mental en su ausencia," dijo el narrador animado. "Parece que sólo le ha tomado cinco minutos para estallar. Muy interesante."

Una silla rebotó contra el espejo y los observadores en la oscura habitación dieron un nervioso paso atrás mientras el panel de vidrio temblaba. Kagome había tenido suficiente y salió del salón. Sólo le tomó segundos encontrar la otra habitación antes de abrir la puerta, y gritar un alto a las actividades adentro. "¡Detengan esto!"

Inuyasha había sido sometido en el piso, dos hombres de pie o arrodillados en su espalda, y aún tenían problemas en detenerlo. El doctor que estaba a punto de sedarlo la miró molesto. "¿Cuál es el significado de esta interrupción?"

Buena pregunta…

"Um…" Kagome rápidamente puso su fachada de Kikyo. "Naraku quiere verlos… algo sobre una lámpara."

"Pero estamos ocupados."

"Trataré con él." Les dijo firme.

Debió haber esperado la incrédula y ofensiva mirada que le dieron. "¡Déjenlo parar en este instante!"

Ella estaba más arriba en rango que ellos y obedecieron instantáneamente. Kagome fue y bajó el falso sobre el espejo y despidió a los soldados haciendo guardia con una simple mirada y un, "Yo manejaré esto a mi manera."

Tan pronto como se fueron y la puerta fue cerrada se giró hacia Inuyasha y abrió su boca para hablar, sólo para encontrarlo escupiéndole en su mejilla. Quedó en silencio.

"¡Maldita perra!" gritó él con tal veneno que ella retrocedió, a punto de llorar… hasta que notó que estaba hablándole a Kikyo.

"Ew… Inuyasha…" ella limpió su mejilla y la secó en su chaqueta despreocupada, ignorando la extraña mirada que le dio. "Esa es la forma en que siempre saludas a tus salvadores."

Él pausó un momento antes de resoplarle. "¡Sin juegos, esta vez, perra!"

"¿Dejarías de llamarme así? Mi nombre es Kagome." Sonrió. "¿Me recuerdas?"

Él se sonó y continuó sonriendo. "Sí, y yo soy la hija perdida de Marilyn Monroe."

"Oye… ¿cómo supiste de ella?" Kagome frunció, pero medio contenta de no parecer estar escondiéndose dentro de una carcasa que observó momentos antes. Esos estúpidos doctores lo habían regresado directo al lugar donde habían enviado su mente.

"No puedes engañarme para creerte Kagome, perra." Él miró pasándola. "¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!"

"¿Qué?" ella miró sobre su hombro pero frunció y se giró lentamente cuando resopló con carcajadas. "¿Qué es tan divertido?"

"Eres una vaca ignorante." Dijo él sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Bien. Quieres que pruebe que soy Kagome, aquí hay una buena prueba." Ella se inclinó, apuntando para besarlo. Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron de repente y retrocedió rápidamente. Ella sonrió y retrocedió para darle espacio. "¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No quieres averiguar más sobre cómo es besar?"

"¿Kagome…?"

"Duh." Sonrió. "Te tomó mucho-"

Ella fue interrumpida rápidamente cuando él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la haló en un beso muy acalorado y 'complacido de verte'. Estaba acostumbraba a ellos para entonces y felizmente cerró sus ojos para disfrutarlo, simplemente amando la forma en que sus fuertes manos recorrían su espalda. Entonces de repente notó algo mientras 'chupaban cara' como Inuyasha lo ponía delicadamente.

"Um… ¿Inuyasha…?"

"Te he extrañado tanto…" le dijo él antes de sellar sus labios con otro beso.

"Hay una cámara allá." Murmuró ella contra él.

"¿Y?"

"¡Aléjate de mi antes de que lo descubran!" Ella lo empujó rudamente. También recordó que había toda una agencia escuchando su pequeña conversación.

Se alisó su pequeño uniforme y aclaró su garganta. "Sígueme, te sacaré de aquí."

En cuanto dieron dos pasos fuera de la sala de pruebas tres oficiales en uniforme militar llegaron, sonriendo. "Creo que debemos llevar al espécimen de aquí a su celda."

"Pero no he terminado con él." Protestó Kagome.

Todos los tres resoplaron al unísono en lo que pensó fue muy infantil, hasta que se dio cuenta que debieron haber venido de la sala de control donde vieron todo…

Kagome se sonrojó. Sería llamada una mujerzuela por años… esperen… ¿qué le importaba? Ahora estarían llamando a Kikyo una zorra. Hurra por Kikyo… en cualquier armario que estuviera encerrada en ese momento…

Ellos arrastraron a un irritado Inuyasha, dejando a Kagome un poco desolada en medio del corredor.

"Bien, hemos visto suficiente, puedes regresar ahora." Ella escuchó a Sesshomaru en su oído.

Kagome discretamente levantó una mano para escudar su boca mientras hablaba. "¿Van a cerrarlo?"

"Sí, estamos enviando un escuadrón en este momento - deben llegar allá en una hora."

"¿Y van a liberar a Inuyasha y a todos los demás?" Preguntó Kagome.

Hubo un crujido de estática pero nada más.

"Uh… ¿podría repetir eso?" susurró ella rápidamente.

"No."

Eso fue un 'no' para no lo repetiré, o un 'no' no vamos a liberarlos. "¿Perdón?"

"No - no vamos a liberarlos."

Kagome hizo un alto de emergencia como una persona mayor, deteniéndolos a todos. Rápidamente se hizo a un lado del corredor antes de que alguien se molestara mucho y la sacara del camino. "¿Qué quiere decir con que no van a liberarlos?"

"Son ilegales y no naturales. Querías que termináramos el proyecto - y eso es lo que vamos a hacer." Respondió él fríamente.

Iban a terminar todo… aún después de todo lo que dijo sobre querer salvar a Inuyasha.

Sus labios bajaron y se arrancó el audífono de su oído y lo estrelló en el piso con su tacón, seguido por la cámara y el micrófono. Demasiado para ser los chicos buenos. Ella parecía ser el único ser humano con moral en el mundo en ese momento.

Y estaba ocupada formando un plan en su cabeza sobre cómo iba a burlar dos agencias del gobierno en una noche… necesitaría mucho descanso cerebral en la mañana. Revisó su reloj. Cincuenta minutos hasta que llegara la caballería. Eso le daba suficiente tiempo.

Kagome se encaminó por los corredores, siguiendo las señales que la dirigieron hacia el edificio de aislamiento. No fue difícil encontrar a Inuyasha desde que su celda tenía una placa diciendo 'Tres-Dos-Nueve-I' al frente. Abrió el seguro con la tarjeta que Kouga había copiado y entró.

La cabeza de Inuyasha se levantó de golpe y los ojos de Kagome se deslizaron hacia la cadena y esposas que lo detenía en el rincón de una cama de cemento. "¿Por favor dime que estás aquí para liberarme?"

"Bueno…" Ella cerró la puerta y miró alrededor por cámaras. No había ninguna… bueno… ninguna que fuera visible. "En realidad, tengo una mejor idea."

Inuyasha se sentó en el piso rápidamente. "¿Qué podría ser mejor que sacarme de aquí?"

"La agencia a la que fui me dijo que planeaban terminar con todos los sujetos que han sido creados - incluyéndote a ti y a Kouga. Así que he estado pensando…"

Él puso esa preocupada mirada.

"Oh, por amor de dios, tengo buenas ideas, ¿no?" le frunció ella. "Esperamos hasta que la agencia llegue armada disparando y yo estaré esperando en la sala de control. Al minuto que lleguen apagaré todos los sistemas de seguridad en las celdas, liberando a todos los prisioneros. En la confusión, creo que muchos de ellos escaparán."

Inuyasha frunció.

"¡Di algo!" siseó Kagome, molesta de que pareciera reluctante a su idea.

"Podría funcionar…"

"FUNCIONARÁ. Tiene que funcionar." Dijo Kagome firmemente. "Quédate aquí, y cuando las puertas se abran, corre como el viento, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Qué hay de ti?"

"También saldré."

"Iré por ti."

"No juegues al héroe."

"No juegues a la heroína." Replicó él.

Ella fue conmovida por su preocupación y sonrió. "Estaré bien, lo verás. Puedes soltarte de esas esposas por tu cuenta, ¿verdad?"

"Um…" él flexionó sus muñecas y mordió su labio mientras intentaba abrirlas. Hubo un tembloroso sonido mientras el hierro se estiraba al punto de romperse, entonces se detuvo. "Eso creo."

"Bien… porque necesitarás ser capaz de huir al minuto que se abran esas puertas."

"Eres una buena persona, Kagome." Le dijo él tranquilamente. "Espero que lo sepas."

"Debo serlo. Muy demente si realmente creo que esto va a funcionar." Ella sonrió mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro, titubeó levemente mientras él se reclinaba en su caricia. "Juré que nunca te abandonaría. No lo haré."

Si lo hacía entonces la culpa la devoraría viva por el resto de su natural vida. No lo soportaría si sabía que había dejado a Inuyasha en semejante infierno. Mientras salía escuchó las palabras de Inuyasha de incentivo. "Buena suerte."

Así entonces se dirigió hacia la sala de control, y después de perderse dos veces, encontró que la puerta no sólo estaba asegurada por una tarjeta - sino por alguien detrás.

"Rango, nombre y serial por favor." Alguien dijo cuando su tarjeta falló en abrir la puerta.

"Um… Mayor Kikyo, serial, ocho-cuatro-dos-dos-cinco." Repitió ella los números que la habían obligado a memorizar.

Al fin fue autorizada a entrar. "El Doctor Kurusei quiere verlos a los dos en su oficina." Inventó ella sin rodeos.

"¿Quién?" ambos hombres le fruncieron.

"¿En el primer piso?" Kagome luchó por lucir molesta. "Cómo pueden no saber quién es el Dr. Kurusei?"

"Er… por supuesto que lo conocemos…" los dos hombres se fueron confundidos y rápidamente aseguró la puerta tras ellos. Escasamente tenía quince minutos antes de que llegara la caballería… mucho tiempo para sentarse y resolver cómo abrir cada puerta y celda en la base.

Kagome miró aquí y allá y buscó los programas antes de finalmente decidir que tenía una ruda idea de cómo hacerlo… primero tenía que trazar el plano eléctrico… y luego… tirarlo… y luego… correr.

Simple.

Excepto que cuando estaba dibujando en los cinco minutos que quedaban, la puerta se abrió de repente, estrellándose contra la pared detrás. Kagome se giró y quedó cara a cara con una furiosa, desaliñada y perturbada Kikyo, y tras ella estaba Kouga, como siempre, un poco irritado pero tolerante. Y tras ellos estaban docenas de soldados apuntándole sus armas a Kagome.

Por primera vez en su vida nunca había visto tantas armas… hacia ella nada menos. Estaba aplastada contra el panel de control en un esfuerzo por alejarse.

Y desde atrás de todas esas personas llegó Naraku mismo, se detuvo al lado de Kikyo y miró a Kagome. "¡Pensé que te había dado una justa advertencia!"

Kagome no tuvo el coraje para escupirlo en su cara y sólo se quedó callada, mirando a Kouga. Probablemente le habían ordenado liberar a Kikyo… no lo culpaba por esto… no mucho.

"En momentos como este deseo no haber destruido mi cámara secreta." Remarcó Kagome tranquilamente.

Naraku se congeló y las cejas de Kikyo se fruncieron.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Demandó Naraku en voz baja.

"Destruí mi cámara secreta… y la caballería de la otra agencia en la que estás infiltrado estará aquí en menos de cinco minutos."

"Miente." Kikyo frunció sus ojos.

"No está mintiendo." Dijo Kouga simplemente. Y su palabra fue lo buena suficiente para todos. Todos sabían que no podía mentir.

Kikyo quedó boquiabierta. "Todo este instituto… ¿qué has hecho?"

"Lo correcto por primera vez." Kagome miró a su gemela. "Todos estarán en prisión antes de que amanezca."

Naraku de repente se movió, tomando a Kagome por sorpresa y la quitó de la consola. Kagome tambaleó a un alto al lado de Kikyo y se giró para ver lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Qué está haciendo, señor?!" demandó Kikyo, insegura.

"Activando la autodestrucción."

"¿Qué?" dijeron las dos chicas al unísono.

La mano de Naraku se estrelló en el botón en el teclado y el suelo tembló bajo ellos, mientras la mitad de las pantallas se apagaron. Se giró hacia su audiencia y sonrió. "Que tengan un lindo día."

Y con eso salió de la habitación y desapareció de vista. Kikyo reaccionó más rápido que alguien más y corrió a la consola para intentar deshacer lo que había hecho. "Mierda…"

"¡¿Qué demonios hizo?!" Jadeó Kagome.

"Hay pequeñas bombas sembradas al azar alrededor del instituto." Le dijo Kouga lentamente. "Son para la autodestrucción… las ha activado…"

"Las puertas están cerradas." Kikyo retrocedió del panel de control y cruzó sus brazos. "Nadie puede escapar."

"Pero toda la base están por envolverse en llamas." Kouga le gruñó.

"Esa es la decisión de mi superior," le espetó Kikyo fríamente. "Debe destruir la evidencia sin importar qué… no habrá nada aquí cuando la otra agencia llegue en cinco minutos."

Kagome hizo a un lado a Kikyo y oprimió furiosamente en el teclado, intentando abrir todos los seguros automáticos. "¡Necesita una clave!"

Todos, incluyendo los soldados que habían bajados sus armas para entonces, miraron a Kikyo. Kouga frunció. "Dale los códigos."

"No los sé." Dijo Kikyo levemente.

"¡Pero eres la segunda al mando!" Gritó Kagome. "¡Debes saberlos!"

"Lo siento." Ella no sonó sincera.

Kagome frunció y regresó a intentar descifrar la clave con todos los códigos, claves y números que había memorizado. Pero ninguno de ellos pareció estar funcionando.

Partes del plano en la pantalla frente a ella estaban rojas. Incluso Kagome sabía lo que significaba. "Todo el piso de aislamiento ha sido destruido." Ella miró los monitores sobre su cabeza. "Las llamas se están esparciendo hacia el primer nivel…" Inuyasha estaba en el primer nivel.

"Y a la guardería." Comentó Kouga casualmente, deslizando una mirada hacia Kikyo quien estaba mirando duro el piso.

"Mayor Kikyo…" dijo Kagome. "Todos moriremos si no nos dices esos códigos."

Kouga fue un poco más forzoso. "¡¿Quieres morir sólo porque tu superior lo dice?!" obviamente él se sentía menos contenido que Kagome.

"Y qué hay de ti, Kouga? ¡Te digo sentarte aquí y morir y lo harás!" le espetó ella.

"No tengo opción-"

"¡Deja de hablar!"

Kouga se calló.

Kagome miró enojada a la otra joven. "¡TIENES opción! ¡No puedes compararte con él! ¡Sólo dime los códigos y déjanos salir!"

"¡No puedo!"

Kagome había tenido suficiente de esta vaca y se dirigió hacia ella y la abofeteó. Duro. La cabeza de Kikyo se giró, y antes de volverla le regresó el favor a Kagome - tan fuerte que la pobre chica se tambaleó. "Ow…" ella no había esperado que la golpeara.

Unos cuantos hombres al fondo hicieron una mueca, y probablemente a unos pocos no les habría importado una buena pelea de perras, salvo por la parte de que estaban a punto de morir.

"¿Por qué no siguen a Naraku y escapan?" Siseó Kikyo, tocando su rosada mejilla suavemente.

Kagome ignoró su propio ardor y señaló las pantallas tras ella. "No va a ningún lado - sólo está sentado en su oficina esperando morir."

Todos miraron.

"Planea hundirse como un capitán en su barco." Remarcó Kouga.

"Cállate." Siseó Kikyo. "¡No nos vamos a amotinar!"

"Oigan - ¿quieren amotinarse y vivir - o morir inútilmente?" Kagome llamó a los soldados quienes se movieron inseguros. Ella no iba a señalar todavía que si se amotinaban y vivían entonces estarían viviendo en una pequeña celda por el resto de sus vidas. Pero no había necesidad de arruinar el prospecto todavía.

Kagome le dirigió una mirada a las pantallas de vigilancia y frunció con ansiedad. Humo y llamas estaban comenzando a envolver el siguiente nivel y podía ver las puertas de las celdas golpeando en sus marcos mientras los habitantes intentaban salir. La celda de Inuyasha era una de las más golpeadas. Y ninguno de ellos podría ser liberado a menos que Kikyo escupiera los códigos.

"También estás matando a cientos de humanos, sabes." Kagome se giró hacia Kikyo. "No sólo estás destruyendo la evidencia. No has perdido a alguien que amaras."

Kikyo levantó su mentón y miró a Kagome. "Mis padres. ¿Qué hay con eso?"

"Piensa en cuántas familias tienen esas personas… quienes sentirán el dolor que sufriste." Eso fue asumiendo que Kikyo tenía un corazón como para preocuparse por sus padres.

Los ojos de Kikyo se fruncieron muy levemente… algo que Kagome había dicho obviamente había golpeado un nervio. "Perdí a ambos de mis padres."

"¿Y? ¿Perder un miembro de la familia no es suficiente?" Kagome frunció. "Naraku nos matará a todos si no abres los seguros…"

Hubo momentos de silencio antes de que Kikyo avanzara hacia la consola, tomó un profundo respiro y escribió un breve código en la caja de mensaje y presionó enter. Hubo un corto zumbido que hizo eco por los corredores, y de una vez, cada puerta en la base con un seguro eléctrico se abrió. Kagome vio la puerta de Inuyasha abrirse, junto con cada otra puerta y todo un flujo de personas vestidas en similar ropa blanca corría por el corredor hacia las salidas.

Kagome no desperdició más tiempo con Kikyo y corrió de la sala de control como cada soldado ahí. Contra el mejor juicio corrió más profundo en la base, desesperada por encontrar a Inuyasha.

"Kagome!"

Ella se giró y lo vio corriendo adelante de un río de otros híbridos que se veían humanos salvo por las extrañas diferencias. Pero parecía que estuviera corriendo para evitar ser pisoteado.

"¡Muévete!" él la agarró mientras la pasaba y la arrastraba también.

Humo estaba comenzando a contaminar el aire, haciendo difícil respirar, pero casi estaban en las salidas, una vuelta más y serían libres. Inuyasha pateó las puertas con un fuerte golpe y todos salieron en un río blanco.

Casi por primera vez fueron saludados por una vista de luces destellantes. La caballería había llegado al fin… y todos se veían un poco ocupados capturando a todos los científicos y soldados del instituto para poder perseguir a los rápidos híbridos en huida.

Inuyasha estuvo por echar vuelo con Kagome cuando ambos se detuvieron y se miraron mutuamente al mismo tiempo, notando lo mismo. "Mi mamá…"

"Regresa…" le dijo ella rápidamente. "Ten cuidado…"

"Lo haré…" él se giró para irse.

"Te amo." Se le escapó antes de poder detenerlo y lo vio titubear un momento, pero sin mirar atrás él arrancó.

Kagome no estaba por intentar detenerlo, y viendo que sería mejor si no iba tras él, corrió también, retirando la chaqueta y zapatos y soltando su cabello recogido. Nadie notó su escape porque ya habían capturado a la única mujer que se supone estaría en la base.

------

A pesar del humo que rápidamente estaba envolviendo los corredores, oscureciendo sus sentidos, aún podía captar un leve rastro que pertenecía a Yashira… su madre. ¿Por qué no había escapado como el resto? ¿Qué estaba deteniéndola?

Tuvo que recorrer la red de corredores, corriendo más profundo en la base de lo que debió. El piso bajo él estaba caliente, lo que significaba que el nivel de abajo debía tener llamas rozando el techo. No pasaría mucho antes de que traspasaran la división e irrumpieran en el próximo piso. Y si no había encontrado a su madre para entonces… moriría tratando de encontrarla.

Escuchó a alguien toser débilmente y siguió el sonido a una celda que estaba cerrada manualmente - así que no había sido afectada por las cerraduras eléctricas que habían sido manipuladas. Rápidamente la deslizó y la abrió.

"Yasha!"

"Mamá - deja de perder el tiempo y vamos."

Ella estuvo por decir algo a eso desde que no había tenido la oportunidad a desperdiciar el tiempo, pero literalmente la levantó y la lanzó sobre su hombro para cargarla como una alfombra.

Esta vez iba a tomar un atajo hacia la salida.

Un giro a la izquierda y luego uno a la derecha y comenzó a oler aire limpio… a través de esas puertas de vidrio abiertas, por esa habitación y luego al otro lado. Entró sin un momento de vacilación.

Un pequeño error.

Al momento que entró en la habitación las puertas a cada lado de cerraron automáticamente y se encontró atrapado. La silla en el escritorio al otro extremo de la habitación se giró y fue enfrentado con su creador.

"Si yo no salgo de aquí vivo entonces ustedes tampoco." Dijo Naraku.

Inuyasha bajó a su madre al suelo quien estaba ocupada mirando a Naraku para prestarle mucha atención a su hijo.

"Abre las puertas." Demandó Inuyasha.

"Como si fuera a hacerlo. Tengo algo que decirte primero. Algo que vas a llevarte a tu tumba y desearás nunca haber sabido." Naraku sonrió lentamente, asustando a Inuyasha intensamente.

"¿Y eso sería…?" Inuyasha se movió nervioso.

"Inuyasha… yo soy tu padre."

Su madre hizo un ahogado sonido tras él e Inuyasha miró a Naraku con una irritada expresión. "¿Y?"

La sonrisa de Naraku se desvaneció. "¿No significa nada para ti?"

"Ya lo sabía, cielos…" Inuyasha le resopló. "Todos saben que tú eres el padre biológico de cada híbrido creado. Sólo porque piensas que eres perfecto. Me alegra que no heredé mi gusto en la ropa de ti."

"Gracias a dios que sacaste tus rasgos del lado de mi familia." Añadió su madre, desde la seguridad detrás de Inuyasha.

"Aún." Naraku se encogió. "No van a ir a ningún lado."

"¿Oh sí?"

Inuyasha se abalanzó hacia Naraku, ignorando el grito de sorpresa que hizo su madre y derribó al hombre al piso sorprendiéndolo por un momento. Inuyasha tomó la oportunidad para agarrar una lámpara y a su madre y arrastrarlos a ambos hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Pateó las puertas, sacó la lámpara y a su madre y luego cerró con cuidado las puertas tras él, a pesar de estar rotas y todo.

Para entonces, Naraku estaba de pie y podía ver lo que Inuyasha estaba haciendo, y se precipitó hacia las puertas. Pero era muy tarde. Inuyasha deslizó el largo de la lámpara por las asas de las puertas y retrocedió mientras Naraku se estrellaba en ellas desde el otro lado. Las puertas dieron un brinco, pero no pudieron abrirse.

"Eso no durará." Advirtió su madre.

"Lo sé…" Inuyasha miró alrededor y ubicó un hacha contra incendios en una caja de vidrio contra la pared. Quebró el vidrio rápidamente y la añadió a la barrera contra la puerta. Cómo un hacha podía evitar un incendio de esta escala siempre había estado más allá de Inuyasha…

"Quise decir las puertas de vidrio." Dijo su madre de nuevo.

"Son a prueba de balas." Dijo Inuyasha simplemente y levantó la mirada para fijarla con la de Naraku. De repente su rostro esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se despidió alegremente. "¡Adiós papá!"

"Te veré en el infierno, Inu!!" rugió Naraku.

"Como sea, vámonos mamá."

La mujer tranquilamente se alivió en el hecho de que él la había adoptado como su madre tan rápidamente y le permitió llevarla hacia la salida.

Naraku fue dejado solo en la base para cocerse en su oficina mientras se ponía más y más caluroso cuando las llamas se elevaban por los pisos…

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: ¿No aman un final como este? Aún falta un capítulo.


	19. De Regreso a la Escuela

**EL PRECIO DE LA LIBERTAD**

(_The Price of Freedom_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 19: De Regreso a la Escuela

------

"- Y entonces, así, llegó a ella y dijo, no voy a soportar más esta basura, estás sola nena." Rinji deslizó su cabello sobre su hombro. "Y ¿sabes lo que ella dijo?"

"¿Qué?" Yuki estaba encantada.

"Dijo… 'bien' - ¡sólo eso! ¡Bien!" Rinji levantó sus manos dramáticamente. "¡La chica estaba loca! Si yo fuera ella no habría dejado escapar un hermoso hombre como él."

"Bueno, Miroku tiende a coquetear." Le recordó ella. "Siempre le molesta a Sango."

"¡Pero lo dejó!"

Kagome suspiró mientras sus amigas balbuceaban a su lado. "Saben que no durará mucho - él le enviará un poema o algo al final del día y ella le rogará volver."

"¡Kagome!"

Sango estaba llamándola desde los escalones de la escuela en la entrada. Kagome se disculpó y corrió a saludar a su mejor amiga. "¡¿Por favor dime que estás en la misma clase?!" Chilló Sango.

"¿2B?" preguntó Kagome.

"¡Gracias a dios!" Sango se relajó visiblemente antes de añadir. "De cualquier forma - ¿qué hay de nuevo contigo? Lo último que escuché fue que mostraste tu fea cara en la pantalla de mi televisión a la seis de la mañana. Casi me haces perder mi desayuno."

"Oh… ya sabes… un mal día, eso es todo…" Kagome ondeó su mano.

"Bueno… ahora todos sabemos la verdad." Sango suspiró. "Apuesto que esa agencia ha estado en tu casa por dejar escapar a todos esos individuos, ¿huh?"

"Sí…" el rostro de Kagome cayó. "Llamaron y me dijeron desaparecer… dijeron que lo que había hecho fue increíblemente estúpido porque ellos nunca serían aceptados en la sociedad con caras como esas… fue cruel… pero creo que estaban bien de cierta forma…"

"Mejor ser libre, Kagome." Sango palmó a su amiga compasivamente. "En tanto como no sean atrapados en las calles entonces los dejarán en paz."

"Pero escuché anoche en las noticias que esto iba a inducir toda una nueva forma de racismo." Kagome aún lucía miserable. "No tenía idea…"

"¿No has escuchado de Inuyasha todavía?" preguntó Sango.

"No… fui a casa de su madre pero el lugar aún está abandonado… no sé si salieron vivos del instituto… y aunque lo hicieran podrían haber sido capturados por la otra agencia…" Kagome suspiró.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que la expresión de Sango se suavizó. "Lo extrañas, verdad."

'Lo amo' le había dicho cuando la había dejado. ¿Realmente lo había notado? ¿Le importó? ¿Sabía lo que quería decir?

"Sí, lo extraño." Kagome admitió la declaración del siglo mientras caminaban por los corredores de la escuela.

"Ahora todos te llaman una gran activista de la libertad." Dijo Sango animada, intentando cambiar el tema. "No te sorprendas si la gente comienza a acercarse y a pedirte autógrafos y cosas… y… ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?"

Había todo un grupo de estudiantes bloqueando completamente el corredor adelante - y parecía haber una fuerte conversación porque realmente no podían escuchar lo que estaba pasando. ¿Alguien se había caído?

Kagome se levantó de puntas (siendo muy pequeña) intentando ver cuál era la bulla - cuando captó un destello de cabello blanco. Y su corazón se detuvo literalmente. Por supuesto que comenzó a latir un segundo después pero su pecho se apretó con shock y se sintió mareada…

Oh no… de alguna forma Inuyasha había entrado a la escuela y ahora estaba siendo acosado y molestado por los otros estudiantes… ¿había venido para encontrarla…? Kagome puso su peso atrás mientras empujaba y se deslizaba entre la multitud para acercarse a Inuyasha quien estaba siendo halado por varias chicas - y no se veía muy feliz.

"Inuyasha!" gritó ella cuando se acercó lo suficiente.

Su cabeza se levantó de golpe ante el sonido de su voz y espantó la mano de la joven que había estado tirando despreocupada de su cabello. "¡Kagome!"

Todas las cabezas en el grupo se giraron hacia Kagome con sorpresa. Entonces todos los rostros de las chicas cayeron. "Oh no… ya está ocupado…"

"¿Qué…?" Kagome no entendía lo que estaba pasando. ¿No estaban acosándolo?

Unas pocas chicas se alejaron pero otras tantas de las más obstinadas se quedaron. "¿Me llamarás verdad, Yasha-kun?"

"Seguro." Respondió feliz.

"Y a mi también - y tal vez podamos ir a ver una película juntos."

"Nunca rechazaría una película." Respondió él sincero.

Las dos chicas se alejaron con un feliz suspiro y los chicos entraron. "¡Perro astuto! Tienes que enseñarnos cómo hacer este giro que hiciste en Educación Física-"

"Y tienes que unirte al club de béisbol-"

"Y al club de gimnasia-"

"Y al kendo-"

"También podrías unirte al equipo de artes marciales - aunque ya pareces un artista marcial."

Inuyasha lo asimiló todo. "Nunca aprendí cómo pelear - supongo… que sólo es una habilidad."

"Maldición…" los chicos se miraron mutuamente. "Tenemos que entrar a uno de esos institutos."

La mano de Kagome se disparó y comenzó a arrastrar lejos a Inuyasha, a pesar de todos los decepcionados gruñidos tras ellos.

"Apuesto a que piensas que ahora soy un buen negociante, ¿no?" le preguntó Inuyasha arrogantemente mientras salían por la entrada al área de picnic donde habían menos multitudes hambrientas listas para rodearlo.

"No realmente." Sonrió ella. "Dilo otra vez cuando tengas que comenzar a esquivar todas esas citas prometidas y clubes deportivos."

"¿Quién dijo que iba a ir a una cita con alguien?" preguntó inocente mientras se sentaban en una mesa. "Sólo dije que nunca rechazo las películas… y no lo haría…"

Kagome lo miró un momento antes de lanzar sus brazos a su alrededor. "¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti!"

"Estaba bien…"

"¿Dónde has estado? Fui a casa de tu mamá pero aún estaba desordenada y no estabas ahí." Exclamó ella.

"Oh sí…" Inuyasha lució pensativo. "Mamá demandó al gobierno y recibió una gran indemnización - compró otra casa - mucho más grande e incluso tiene un jardín…"

"Vaya…" Kagome se sorprendió. "¿Estás viviendo con ella?"

"Síp." Luego cayó su rostro. "Pero me ha dado toque de queda y me obliga a hacer mi tarea antes de tomar mi te - y este nuevo novio que tiene realmente me molesta… tiene ojos pequeños…"

Kagome sonrió. "Pero amas cada minuto de eso."

"Demonios, sí." Él sonrió, su brazo rodeando su cintura para acercarla más. "Soy libre… voy a la escuela para recibir educación… y ¿sabes lo que sería perfecto…?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella, su rostro a pulgadas del suyo.

"Si tuviera la novia perfecta para hacer mi vida totalmente normal, aburrida y perfecta."

Kagome le sonrió cálidamente. "Estoy segura que Yuki estará feliz de-"

"Eres una idiota." Él la besó en los labios.

"¿Inuyasha?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Quieres salir… conmigo…?" ella le levantó sus cejas.

"Hm… bueno, no sé… estás un poco del lado plano…" se burló él, descansando su mano en su espalda. Ella pudo recordar una vez cuando no le había permitido tocarlo en la forma más inocente. Definitivamente había cambiado.

"Y tú eres un lisiado con esa mala vista." Le recordó ella. "Además no eres completamente humano."

"¿Eso te molesta?" preguntó él, serio de repente.

"No le molesta a mi madre." Kagome tocó sus orejas que se retractaron delicadamente. Ella suspiró y lo miró seriamente. "Te amo… nada sobre ti me molesta."

Él la miró un momento antes de sonreír. "Entonces creo que también te amo."

"Lo sé."

Él frunció, parcialmente molesto de que pareciera haberlo sabido antes que él. "¿Cómo lo sabrías?"

"Porque es como un cuento de hadas, ¿no?" Kagome se encogió, cerrando sus manos detrás de su cuello. "Soy la primera chica que hayas conocido o visto… así que ¿de quién más te enamorarías? No tendría sentido si te enamoraras de la segunda o la tercera chica - siempre es la primera-"

Ella fue interrumpida mientras de nuevo la besaba firmemente en la boca. Sonrió y devolvió el gesto hasta que se separó. "Mi primera y la última…"

Y sonó como si lo dijera en serio. Kagome tenía que recompensarlo con otro beso.

Fueron separados esa vez por los sonidos de aullidos provenientes de Sango y Miroku mientras se acercaban, codeándose y guiñándose mutuamente. Obviamente parecían haberse reconciliado muy rápido.

"Parece que tenemos un par de tórtolos aquí." Entonó Sango mientras se instalaba opuesta a la pareja separándose rápidamente.

"Perro astuto, Inuyasha… ¿entiendes?" bromeó Miroku.

Todos le giraron sus ojos. Sango sacudió su cabeza. "Gracias a dios no escribes esos románticos poemas."

La campana sonó en el edificio y comenzaron a levantarse y a dirigirse hacia adentro. Miroku se tuvo que ir porque atendía la escuela médica en un distrito diferente y sí, iba muy tarde para su segundo día de escuela.

"¿Qué tienes primero?" Kagome le preguntó a Inuyasha mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro.

"Historia." Él la miró. "¿Tú?"

"Historia también."

"Perfecto."

------

Fin

------

**Nota de la autora**: Woohoo! ¡¡Y confeti cae desde el techo!! TAA-DAAA! ¡Finalmente terminado! Espero que lo disfrutaran - y gracias a quienes escribieron. ¡¡GRACIAS!!

**Nota de Inu**: Hola a todos!!! Espero que la hayan pasado muy contentos en Navidad. Les pido disculpas por haberme demorado en subir este último capítulo pero quería hacerlo como un regalo de fin de año. Igualmente quiero agradecerles a todos sus lindos comentarios, me alegra muchísimo que les haya gustado esta historia, gracias por el apoyo y por seguir leyendo el original trabajo de **Rozefire**. Otro fic que se acaba, otro año que se va pero espero que el próximo sea de mucho bien para todos ustedes, yo seguiré con mi labor, como hasta ahora, así que espero encontrarlos por aquí próximamente con otra nueva traducción, viene una de mis favoritas. Que tengan un **FELIZ AÑO 2009!!!**... Año nuevo, traducción nueva!!!... Felices fiestas y hasta el próximo año!!! **HO HO HO!!!**


End file.
